Madness Breeds Agony
by Hey-Diddle-Diddle25
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet, Hiro just seemed to have a whole graveyard in his. Unfortunately for him, he can't remember most of it. (Part 1 of Madness Trilogy).
1. Chapter 1

**So... is anybody still left in this fandom? Nope. Just me. Alright. For any souls left out there I hope this is something you can find enjoyable nevertheless.**

 **Warnings: can divergence (as in a lot), supernatural elements, character(s) death(s), fire destroying entire lives (perhaps just not in the way you think), and loads and loads of original characters. Along with that list goes with questionable situations teenagers get themselves into, morally confused characters, and the author crossing the thin line between right and wrong tons of times.**

 **The prequel is up: Madness Breeds Sorrow. I'd recommend reading that first just cause it does start the canon divergence this story picks up on but it's so short I'm not going to say that you have to 100% read that to understand anything that's going on. Here's some important things you should probably know before diving in though:**

 **\- All the characters are much older than their movie counterparts.**

 **\- Tadashi is still alive as Hiro never participated in the showcase (yet) cause of events that happened in Madness Breeds Sorrow.**

 **\- Hiro still has Baymax cause Tadashi is crazy and overprotective and worries like nothing you've ever seen before. Cass does too but she's cooler about it all.**

 **\- Hiro is in a very bad place mentally, physically, and emotionally and its only going to get worst.**

 **All mistakes are mine. Updates will appear without rhyme or rhythm (though the more feedback the higher chance of a quicker update. Just saying). Like always, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I had the same dream last night."

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?"

Hiro stopped fiddling with the bottom of his hoodie, his brown gaze rising so it could focus on his psychiatrist- Dr. Johnathan Stewart. A man of high prestige, or so he's been told. The many certificates and newspaper clippings hanging all around his walls were proof enough of that, though Hiro still wasn't all that fond of the man.

He didn't really have a good reason on why so he was stuck to going back every week and, as far as he could tell, he was the only college student he knew stuck going to see a shrink because his aunt was concerned about his mental health.

"Not really," he admitted in a soft tone, dropping his expression so it was on his hands.

"You sure?" Dr. Stewart pressed as he leaned further in his seat expectantly, "You know you're in a safe place here. There's no reason to be scared."

"I'm _not_ scared," Hiro snapped, his tone harsher than he intended but he quickly swallowed his temper as he closed his eyes and focused on counting backwards from ten.

Dr. Stewart didn't seem fazed.

"That feeling of uneasy is normal," the man reassured as Hiro still refused to meet his gaze, "It's an uncomfortable topic for you. It's understandable."

It wasn't really, especially considering Hiro didn't remember why the thought still made him sick. Four years later and he still hold no recollection about what happened to end him up in a completely different town alone and dazed.

Hiro didn't say that aloud, though. Despite what everyone's been telling him, he didn't feel completely comfortable telling Dr. Stewart everything. If he could, he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Look Hiro," the man sighed removing his glasses so he could rub tired eyes before he leaned forward and spoke like they were old friends catching up, "I understand that you're not the biggest fan of me, but at this point I'm the only one who'll take you as their patient so let's go back to that dream of yours."

Hiro swallowed back his sneer at the reminder that his other three psychiatrists dropped him shortly after their first lesson, claiming they have more important things to deal with then some _child_ who wanted attention. He doesn't think he's ever seen Aunt Cass so mad then he did after that one told her nothing was wrong with Hiro, and that he was making the whole thing up.

The thing was, however, that Hiro might not remember what had happened to him but he knew his family remembered quite clearly him disappearing without a trace. They only found him because he had called them from the hospital.

"If I say no?" Hiro demanded instead, meeting his psychiatrist's eyes daringly knowing it was at that point he usually got dropped.

The man just sighed, though, rubbing his eyes again like he was exhausted. Perhaps he was, but liked the paycheck he received from Hiro's rich older brother too much to protest too much.

"I can't force you, but I think you'll feel better if you did," Dr. Stewart told him and Hiro swallowed again, never taking his gaze from the man across from him.

Dr. Stewart wasn't a very large man, quite thin and almost fragile looking. His head was shaved bald, revealing almost ancient looking features as piercing blue eyes remained to stare at Hiro through thick lens. There wasn't anything all that impressive about him, until Hiro realized he was the only person who seemed to care what he actually wanted.

His family meant well but they didn't care that Hiro didn't want to visit a psychiatrist on a weekly basis, most of the time too busy to even come pick him up and neither wanted him anywhere past dark by himself regardless of how old he was. Not that he minded all that much considering he received his personal BAYMAX for Christmas.

"I'm sorry," Hiro apologized focusing his attention elsewhere, feeling something hard and round lodge itself in his throat as he added in a near whisper, "I know you mean well."

That, at least, seemed to take Dr. Stewart slightly aback. After all, Hiro's never once showed any emotion other than a slight aloofness towards the man.

"Hiro, is something on your mind?" his psychiatrist asked in a soft sort of tone, concern underlining his voice as he leaned closer to where Hiro was sat upright on his bright red couch.

"No," Hiro denied, voice shaky as he looked up to meet the man's gaze, "I just realize that I'm not the easiest patient to have, and I'm sorry. I just can't tell you about it though I have no idea why."

"Do you want to?" Dr. Stewart pressed and Hiro scrubbed his fists across his face, a growing sense of frustration bubble up inside him though he knew that this time it had very little to do with the psychiatrist and everything with him.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Hiro replied, voice as raw and conflicted as he felt; brown eyes rose to blink up at the man as he was nearly certain his face conveyed a sort of helplessness.

Hiro hated feeling helpless yet recently it seemed to be his new trend. It certainly didn't help that everyone else was convinced he was going insane too; that his suppressed memories were too much for him to handle.

Hiro didn't believe that, though he couldn't distinguish why.

Dr. Stewart just leaned back in his chair, finger to his chin as he seemed to regard him thoughtfully. Bright blue eyes were almost dizzyingly perceptive and Hiro felt his shoulders slump as he allowed himself to be scrutinized by him.

"Sometimes there's a light," Hiro finally spoke up, feeling his attention drift off to the corner of the room as he continued boldly, "and voices. That's all I seem able to recall."

Dr. Stewart remained silent.

Hiro risked a glance, surprised to find the man staring at him with such an intense gaze it was nearly frightening. He shifted on the couch uncomfortably, something hot creeping to the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Is this part of your dream?" the psychiatrist finally asked after what felt like a lifetime- or rather several lifetimes.

Hiro ducked his expression again, scrubbing his face hard enough to hurt as he murmured in a low voice, "No. This is… something else. My memory, I guess."

"Does anyone else know?" Dr. Stewart pressed as a sudden peak of interest colored his voice and eyes; the man bent over in his seat as he seemed to eagerly await Hiro's response.

Hiro shook his head, dropping his hands so they dangled from his knees. He released a shaking breath, feeling his fingers tingle with nerves. He clenched his hands into tight fists, white knuckles poking from his bony hands.

Neither one of them said anything.

Hiro blinked, lifting his attention back to his psychiatrist curious now. The man's face was nearly unreadable as he seemed to consider something thoughtfully. Hiro stared, remaining quiet as he tried to discern why the look made him feel so cold and nervous.

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Dr. Stewart finally asked with a thoughtful expression, blue eyes rising so he could peer at him; for whatever reason, the skin on Hiro's back crawled with nerves.

He shook his head, tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth.

"Okay then," Dr. Stewart said with a firm nod as he rose from his chair, "I think this is a good place to stop for today, if that's okay with you."

Hiro nodded, rising to his own feet as relief bloomed in his chest warmly. Dr. Stewart seemed to notice his relief as he smiled thinly.

"Hiro," he said as Hiro gathered his jacket from the back of the chair, "I know you think I'm only helping you for your family's money but believe me when I say that I'm not."

Hiro blinked at the words, freezing several feet from the door so he could turn and regard the man with a thoughtful expression. His face conveyed honesty, though, so Hiro allowed his sudden defenses to deflate slightly.

He nodded, remaining silent as he moved the last couple of feet to the door. It opened silently, Hiro's view almost instantly obscured by a familiar white object.

"Are you done?" Baymax's monotone robotic voice asked as he glanced between the two of them with beady black eyes, "My internal clock indicate that you both have 13 more minutes."

"We've decided to cut it short," Dr. Stewart explained as he came to stand beside Hiro, cautious not to touch the youth, "Tell his aunt and brother that he's making progress."

Baymax nodded, accepting the order almost too submissively and if it wasn't for the fact that his brother built the things to blindly follow orders he would've found it within himself to be annoyed by how quickly Baymax had agreed.

Dr. Stewart turned to him, blue eyes gazing sincerely at him as he spoke in a calm neutral tone, "See you next week, Hiro."

Hiro nodded, pulling his red jacket over his thin frame.

In the past four years Hiro managed to grow some but it still wasn't enough. He was hopelessly short and practically rod thin, which was enough to set his poor aunt on edge. Not that he blamed her too much for fretting over that, considering the fact that she owned a restaurant yet both her nephews were still so skinny.

She must have not heard that skinny was in this year.

Though, he supposed, borderline anorexic was never really in- not that he was anorexic. He loved food too much to stop eating completely, it just didn't seem to stick to him.

"Come on Baymax," Hiro beckoned though less of an order as he already started down the hallway, "It'll be getting dark soon."

Baymax quickly waddled after him; Hiro made a mental note to upgrade his speed though sometimes when he wants to be alone it's useful to be able to outrun the robot. Though the last time he tried to ditch Baymax had also been the first- only two weeks after receiving him.

He remembered, almost vividly, how he had been annoyed with the robot and his constant hovering and worrying and practically mothering. He was, in many ways, like Tadashi set to eleven in the worst way for there was no teasing or poking fun in his expense. There was just constant worry and concern and a need to help him in ways Hiro suspected neither of them fully understood.

So he lured him out in an alleyway and bailed.

He made around the corner when four guys several years older than Hiro and twice as big decided it would be cute to then vandalize the robot all the while making snide remarks about them and their creator. Hiro likes to tell himself that that was the reason he had gone back and nearly got sent to the hospital.

Some part of him always assumed that, though he was reluctant to admit it, he cared about Baymax even then. Now it was no secret, Hiro's possessiveness over the robot knowing no bounds and he's quick to reassert himself as Baymax's which was awkward sometimes when he tried with Tadashi.

He reached the door, fingers gripping the metal knob tightly as he spun around to catch sight of his healthcare companion. Three yellow orbs floated into view, drifting soundlessly through one wall to the other.

Hiro blinked though he wasn't as surprised by it as he was when it first started happening. Nor was he as excited, remembering how after the first couple of experiences he had felt a bubbling sense of childhood curiosity as he marveled at how cool that was. Very superhero-esque.

Then it started losing its appeal as the nightmares grew more frequent and he came to realize that whatever happened in his lost week was terrifying. Enough that he couldn't remember found bright lights and men's voices without hurting himself.

Baymax stopped when the orbs passed by him, black eyes watching their movement and Hiro allowed a small grin cross his features at the sight. He wasn't sure why but it seemed Baymax could see what he did, reassuring him on a daily basis that he wasn't crazy. Just a freak.

The three orbs disappeared through the plaster wall, and Baymax moved again. The robot waddled over to where Hiro was still waiting, brown eyes staring at the spot the orbs disappeared.

"Are you ready?" Baymax questioned, as proper as ever.

Hiro tore his attention away from the wall as he nodded, turning the handle with his hand and permitting them both entrance to the cold outside world. Soft mounds of snow was settled on the sidewalk and against the trees, drooping from the branches and from on top of the buildings. All the while the small white flecks sprinkled down from the sky, sticking to Hiro's face and hands as he shoved the cold appendages deep in his coat pockets.

"Come on buddy," Hiro commanded starting down the street he knew would eventually lead him to the café- in the opposite direction of the buses.

"Hiro, I think that it's too cold to remain out in the open for too long," Baymax protested and Hiro resisted the eye roll, knowing the robot meant well but didn't really have any perception of temperature.

Whenever it snowed or rained, he was freaking out, though Hiro hasn't missed the way Tadashi and Aunt Cass often grow real weird whenever he wants to go out while it's raining. Sometimes it's necessary, like the time he forgot his blueprints at the school, while other times he just wanted to splash around in the puddles. Regardless, his family would grow real nervous and reluctant either forcing Baymax or one of them on him.

"It'll be fine," Hiro reassured as he kept his hands fisted in his jacket pockets, "I don't think I can handle sitting in any more cramped areas. Besides the exercise will be good for us."

Or for him, at least.

And he found he couldn't really go wrong with exercise and Baymax.

"Alright," Baymax relented as he started after his ward, Hiro slowing his step so the robot could keep up.

Baymax was slow, waddling more than actually walking, but Hiro was surprised to how adaptive he grew to that. At first it had drove him near insanity but as he grew closer to the marshmallow robot he found he didn't mind all that much. It wasn't like he was in any particular hurry.

The walk to the café was a brisk fifteen minute stroll in perhaps the worst part of the neighborhood, and since Hiro wasn't all that keen of staying out longer than necessary he spent most of his time hurrying past the one place Tadashi and his aunt forbid him of going.

What they didn't know didn't kill them, so he would often cut through; he's just never had Baymax with him before.

"Hiro, I would not advise continuing on our current path," the robot piped up as he practically hovered over him, voice as calm and robotic as ever but Hiro liked to think he hears a touch of emotion in everything he says.

This time that emotion was fear.

Something sour and bitter swelled up in the back of his throat as his fingers twitched. He halted mid-step, shocking Baymax enough that he had continued several feet ahead before stopping himself. Hiro didn't move, though, stunned by his own reaction as he realized how much he hated the thought of making Baymax scared.

He swallowed, eyes wide as he tightened his fists still stuffed inside his pockets. Several feet away, Baymax blinked at him as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Hiro?" he repeated, voice confused and slightly concerned.

Hiro blinked, forcing him from his shock as he hurried forward before he was able to talk himself out of it. Behind him, Baymax hurried to follow.

"Its fine buddy," Hiro said over his shoulder as he hurried forward with a quicker pace than before, "I won't let anything hurt you."

"It is not my health I'm concerned with," Baymax replied like it was obvious and Hiro ducked his head slightly, soft tufts of his bangs tickling against his forehead.

He didn't say anything in return, knowing that he'll still try and protect Baymax if it ever came down to it. Just like he knew Baymax would try to keep him safe. It was odd but how they worked and possibly the only reason they hadn't fallen apart yet.

It also, hilariously enough, made Tadashi green occasionally. Hiro couldn't figure out which one he was jealous of though: his little brother or his creation.

Hiro blinked the smile fighting to gain access on his face as he tilted his head back so he could catch sight of his companion. Baymax, waddling as fast as he could, was still several feet behind him. He hadn't called out for him to slow down yet, which meant he hadn't sensed any particular danger yet.

Hiro stopped, turning so he could give Baymax an exasperated look as he called, "Faster Baymax."

"I am not fast," Baymax responded, moving as slow as ever and if it wasn't for the fear of Tadashi flipping out on him Hiro would've upgraded the robot's speed a long time ago.

Instead he rolled his eyes, feeling the cold spread across his cheeks as he replied, "No kidding."

Baymax didn't respond, stopping when he finally reached where Hiro was waiting for him. Hiro blinked back at him, surprised when a floating blue orb struck the soft vinyl that was Baymax's arm. Instead of passing harmlessly though like they normally did, it suddenly burst in a display of blue butterflies that all fluttered off in the same direction.

Hiro stumbled back in shock; Baymax just blinked at the spot it had touched him before up in the sky already darkening as night descended on them. For the first time in a long while Hiro wasn't in any hurry.

He likes to think he's adapted well to the orbs' presence. They don't make him as jumpy as before, at least, and he's less paranoid but the thought that he and Baymax are the only two who seem capable of seeing them still unnerved him.

Thankfully, before they seemed to avoid him and he had just assumed it was because he was human and they clearly were not. Now he wasn't sure that was the case.

"You alright Baymax?" Hiro asked in a small voice, still staring with large round eyes at the spot the orb had spontaneously sprouted into butterflies.

"I am a robot, Hiro. I'm incapable of feeling pain," Baymax reassured in his typical fashion and Hiro looked up so they could lock eyes with each other.

"That's not what I meant," Hiro murmured though he didn't correct him any more than that as he turned to resume walking; he felt rather than saw Baymax follow.

It didn't take much longer before they finally arrived, the warm glow of his aunt's busy café shining out at him through the windows.

He blinked, catching glimpse of his aunt bustling around as she scurried back and forth as it seemed ever seat was occupied.

It wasn't that her café hadn't been popular before, it was just small and privately owned and people just tend to lean more towards large chains. Aunt Cass hadn't seemed to mind all that much, though, earning enough to be able to support them and her shop.

Then Tadashi invented the BAYMAX line and became a celebrity, her business spiking incredibly.

The small bell dangling above the door jingled when he entered, already stripping himself from his coat. The warmth inside the shop washed over him nearly instantly, counterattacking the cold numbness that had already started frosting over his cheeks and nose.

Aunt Cass glanced up at the sound, bright grin splitting her features as she didn't falter in her movement. The plates she was holding didn't even quiver as she set them on the side of the counter to be cleaned later.

"Hiro, do you mind lending a hand?" she asked and Hiro glanced at the crowded restaurant and realized he didn't have much of a choice.

He nodded, moving to dawn his apron and order pad before going to the tables that still hadn't had much service. He wasn't entirely sure where Baymax had been sent but he was certain his aunt had found him a job as well.

He stopped at one of the booths by the window, blinking in recognition and shock.

"GoGo? Wasabi?" he asked in surprise, nervously tapping the tip of his pen against the paper in thought; it wasn't that his brother's friends didn't come visit every once in a while without Tadashi but it was still rare and even rarer for them to be nearly alone.

"Hey short stack," GoGo teased with a familiar smirk crossing her features; Wasabi matched her grin, reaching out to ruffle his dark hair with a massive hand.

Hiro scrunched up his nose at their public show of affection and he mentally swore that all of his brother's friends were just as affectionate if not more so than Tadashi. That, or Hiro just attracted that side out from people, which he hoped wasn't the case.

He hated being petted and coddled out where others could witness an otherwise private thing. No one else seemed to agree with him though, and Baymax had decided that physical comfort was the best type of comfort somewhere along the line so he was stuck.

"Are you two on a date?" Hiro asked as soon as Wasabi moved his hand, blinking up at the two of them with a curious expression and mischievous glint in his eye only a younger sibling could pull off.

GoGo sputtered, cheeks turning rosy as Wasabi blinked taken aback. Hiro hid his smirk as he kept his innocent expression, large brown eyes shifting between the two of them.

For whatever reason, the two seemed to refuse to ever take that step in their relationship. Hiro didn't understand that, both so incredibly smart and talented and close but Tadashi confided in him once that they didn't really want to be anything other than friends. Really good friends but friends nevertheless.

That didn't mean Hiro would never stop teasing them about it.

"What makes you think this is a date?" Wasabi asked, fingers drumming against the table nervously.

For such a big guy, it was a marvel of how incredibly dorky the dark skinned male could be. When they had first met, Hiro thought he was one of those cool football star types with a posse and tons of friends. He hadn't figured anything wrong with that, just found it odd that his brother had become so buddy-buddy with him.

Then Wasabi had opened his big mouth.

Instead of cool and collected, Hiro's vibe changed to a steady, everything-needs-to-be-right type and it suddenly made a lot more sense on how Tadashi had become such great friends with him. He was still awesome, as far as Hiro was concerned. They all were but there was no way he'd ever tell any of them that.

Hiro just shrugged in reply to the older man's question as he explained with an innocent bat of his eyelashes, "You two are at a designated restaurant together at a specific time without the rest of the nerd crew."

Nerd crew referred to Tadashi and his gang of small friends from college, and Hiro couldn't decide if they hated or adored the nickname. Sometimes he wondered if they knew.

Recognition flickered through their eyes simultaneously and GoGo snarled in an accusing tune, "You're teasing us."

Hiro beamed at the both of them the same time Wasabi boomed with laughter, reaching out to ruffle his hair once more. Hiro chuckled, something warm and precious swelling in his chest.

"Uh excuse me," a voice suddenly spoke from behind causing him to blink and turn from his brother's friends to the well-dressed man standing behind him with a tight frown marring his features.

Hiro blinked, taking in the man's tall stature and broad shoulders as a wave of déjà vu washed over him. He couldn't place the face with a name, though, so he figured he must have seen him around the café before. Most people who visited did more than once, coming because of Tadashi's fame but staying for the food.

"May I help you?" Hiro asked with a confused expression as his brain tried placing a name to him with no luck.

"Yes. I was wondering if you were done and could take my order now. I'm in quite a hurry," the man replied bluntly and it was the rude snarl he used to accompany it that had Hiro blink in surprise.

Behind him he heard GoGo growl- low and lethal- as she no doubt resisted the urge to throttle the man. Wasabi didn't make any move to soothe her either, which revealed his own displeasure at the degrading way the man spoke towards Hiro.

"Sure," Hiro agreed before there was an argument and his aunt got involved; he gestured for the man to show him towards his table.

Several of the regulars were frowning, some snickering about how lucky the guy was that Hiro's brother wasn't there. Hiro swallowed at the words, uncomfortable at being talked about, but even more so when he realized they were right.

Tadashi would've flipped.

His friends still might.

"What can I get you?" Hiro asked politely, pen against his notepad as he blinked at the man not unkindly.

As far as Hiro was concerned the man was a costumer and Hiro had been goofing off with GoGo and Wasabi, so his attitude wasn't totally excessive. After all, he's dealt with worst.

"Just a coffee," the man replied in an almost friendly tone now as he leaned back, "and something light from the pastry stand."

"Alright," Hiro nodded as he moved off to fetch the order when a hand clamped around his wrist, jerking him back in front of the booth.

 _That_ , Hiro thought though he didn't make any move to pull away, _was very much unnecessary_.

"I saw you walk in with one of those nurse robots," the man told him with a mix of accusation and curiosity in his voice.

"Uh… healthcare companion," Hiro corrected jerking his hand back, surprised by how easily the man had relinquished his grasp.

The whole restaurant was staring at them now, even though most of them wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. And it was painfully quiet save for a few snide comments and snickers about how the man was about to get it when the owner came back out from the kitchen.

"Yes," the man agreed as he leaned forward on his elbows blinking at him with renewed interest, "How, may I inquire, did you become acquainted with one of those?"

The sudden change from him to Baymax had Hiro grinding his teeth together, a wave of protective fury overcoming him. Jibs on him he could handle, but any sort of attack or threat on Baymax was another thing entirely.

"He was a gift," Hiro responded, forcing himself to keep his voice level and calm.

"Ah," the man replied as he nodded in understanding, seemingly allowing the topic to drop as he leaned back and Hiro went to fetch his order.

He glanced over at where GoGo and Wasabi were still sitting, surprised to see both of them watching him with tight frowns and narrowed eyebrows. Wasabi's hands were curled in tight fists and GoGo appeared three seconds from murdering someone.

It was nice knowing there were people out there who cared so much about him but he found the sentiment unnecessary. Despite common belief, Hiro was neither weak nor fragile and was quite capable of handling himself. It was just a matter of rather or not he would.

He reached the counter and was pouring the coffee in a mug when Aunt Cass cornered him, shocking him into nearly spilling the dark substance all over her clean floors.

"Trouble with a costumer?" she asked and her voice was neither teasing nor degrading; it was hard and cold and furious as she stared at him with concerned eyes.

Uh oh.

"No trouble," Hiro promised with a shrug, placing one of his aunt's freshly baked Danishes on a plate and went to move past her.

"You sure?" she asked evidently not ready to allow the matter to drop as her eyes took in his every feature and Hiro smiled again as he nodded once more.

"Don't worry so much," he chided with a trademark smirk, "They can't all be barrels of candy."

That, at least, earned an amused snort from his aunt before she replied in a concerned tone keeping him glued to his spot, "I know but I heard a table snicker about how he had _touched_ you."

Which would've been concerning to anybody in that context, much less to his overprotective aunt who doted on him more than anything else. Especially after the incident four years ago.

"Its fine Aunt Cass," he reassured with an exasperated look before he straightened, adjusted his grip, and added, "I can handle myself."

"I know," she nodded teary eyed before she reached out and wrapped him in a tight hug; he nearly dropped the pastry and coffee but managed to keep a firm grasp on them both.

When she released him he blushed furiously before going to give the man his order. The man didn't say anything, just gave him a knowing smirk as he took the offered plate with a grin. Hiro didn't make any indication that the grin gave him the creeps, sending tendrils of discomfort down his spine.

Moving past the table, he somehow ended up beside Wasabi and GoGo who were both staring at him with wide concerned gazes. They looked like a matching pair of owls, eyes huge in their (unnecessary) worry.

"He hurt you?" GoGo demanded instantly, her own special way of asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine GoGo," Hiro reassured with a genuine smile and, for once, he was thankful Tadashi hadn't been there; that would've been bad and not in the hilarious sort of way.

"You sure?" Wasabi asked and though Hiro knew he wasn't a violent man he was more than capable of hurting someone and he was already protective of his friends. The fact that Hiro was several years his junior and practically a little brother just made those feelings worst.

Hiro nodded, relieved to have people who so obviously cared about him though he knew that it wasn't needed this time around. After all, the costumer wouldn't try anything with all these people around if he really wanted to hurt him, which Hiro seriously doubted.

Something about him was just too familiar, and it wasn't in a frightening way.

"Something bothering you?" GoGo pestered and though her frame was more relaxed she had yet loosen the tight grip of her fists.

"No," Hiro denied too quickly for it to be the truth and he frowned before correcting, "I don't think so. It's probably nothing. I just," a frustrated sigh accompanied by a hand carding through his head as he concluded with a slump to narrow shoulders, "have the lost week on my mind, I suppose."

Neither one of them needed to be filled in with what he was talking about.

He wasn't entirely sure if Tadashi had told them when he very first disappeared, but he had eventually explained it all to them after Hiro had come home. Then instead of one overprotective sibling he suddenly had five, which had been slightly annoying, but Hiro had always been a sucker for attention.

"Did you have a session today?" Wasabi inquired, voice soft and delicate like he was afraid too harsh of a voice would somehow injury Hiro.

Hiro nodded, scrubbing the side of his arm awkwardly before he beamed back at the both of them and reassured, "I'm sure it'll pass. It's just me being silly."

"Hiro, you're not silly."

Hiro blinked in surprise, eyes coming up to stare at GoGo like she had grown a second head. Coming from the older girl, the words were a rare revelation. A crack in her otherwise tough exterior, and it sent waves of warmth floating through Hiro.

"Thanks," he beamed back to being his usual childish self before he sobered and added sincerely, "Its fine guys. I'm fine. No need to worry yourselves over it anymore."

Two hard stares back at him.

Then Wasabi blinked, shrugging broad shoulders as he relented, "Alright, but if he touches you again don't think I won't say anything. He has no right."

Hiro didn't reply with words, instead nodded in understanding as he moved away.

The next couple of tables were done in silence, people giving him kind expressions but weren't comfortable with him enough to say anything about it. Hiro appreciated that, and he'd nearly managed to shake the uncomfortable feeling that's crept on him until he made his way back to the table and realized the man hadn't touched the coffee or Danish.

"May I get anything else for you?" Hiro asked, uncertain.

People don't just walk in a café and order something they have no plans on consuming. Of that, Hiro was certain.

The man just shook his head as he rose from his seat, unfolding a crumpled hundred dollar bill and placing it on the table.

"We don't break hundreds," Hiro informed though they could if it really came down to it.

"I'm quite aware," the man reassured as he draped his jacket over his shoulders, "Keep the change. My gift to you."

"That's not really necessary," Hiro denied shaking his head, "If all you have is hundreds then I'm sure I can break it."

"Its fine," the man promised again, reaching out to ruffle Hiro's head before slipping past; Hiro hardly even noticed as something cold crept through him so suddenly it nearly stole all his breath away.

And for the slightest second he was no longer in his aunt's café but somewhere dark and cold and familiar though he was certain he's never seen it before. At least, he doesn't remember seeing it.

Then it was over and he was back.

Someone had their hand pressed against his shoulder, steadying him with their presence and he frowned as he turned to see GoGo staring back. Dark eyes were narrowed and hard around the edges but when they met she forced a kind smile across her features.

"Hiro?" his aunt's small voice asked, concern filling every inch of it and guilt flooded through him as he realized he had managed to worry her again.

She really deserved better.

Spinning, he turned to face her, smile already splitting across his features as he pushed all thoughts of the cold feeling to the back of his mind. His aunt's face seemed to warm considerably when she realized her nephew was fine. Confused but otherwise fine.

That's when he realized almost everyone was staring at him.

Time to make his grand escape.

"I have a ton of homework that needs to get done," Hiro spoke as he grabbed the untouched dishware from the strange costumer's table, "so if it's alright with you I'm going to call it a night."

Aunt Cass just nodded, narrow shoulders slumping as relief painted her features. She looked so old sometimes it was unreal, all of her age stemming from concern for him.

Just another thing for him to feel guilty over.

"Of course sweetie," she reassured softly reaching out to run a soothing hand over his head as she brought him in a tight hug, which Hiro accepted gladly before he went to slip upstairs.

Baymax appeared somewhere though Hiro didn't really notice until he reached his room, which was strange. He must really be out of it to miss the giant robot's presence but, then again, he was all but used to the familiarity that was Baymax.

He was a nice companion and one Hiro's grown adapted to after spending as many years as he has with him.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked, robot voice concerned and Hiro wasn't sure if that was his insanity or reality that he heard it as clear as he had.

"I'm fine," he reassured bending over to pull out his many college books from his backpack and dropping them all on his bed, "I just need to get this done before tomorrow. I can't risk anymore bad grades."

Or SFIT would kick him out.

Something he'd never even dream of having to deal with when he was younger, but the professors seemed to expect more from him because of his celebrity of a brother. Including Tadashi's old mentor, Robert Callaghan. _Especially_ Callaghan.

"Hiro," Baymax repeated and Hiro realized he had yet looked to see what was causing the robot so much distress.

Glancing up, he saw two orbs one green and the other a pale blue floating close enough to touch and in the four years he's watched them he's never seen them so close before. Something about the sight sent chills down his spine and something close to dread to fill his stomach.

 _Get a hold of yourself Hamada_ , he chided himself as he swallowed and forced himself to relax, _it's probably nothing. You're just still freaked out from whatever happened downstairs._

He was wrong, of course.

Dreadfully wrong.

The two orbs touched, feather soft and barely noticeable from where he was standing. Or it would've barely been noticeable if not for the fact that a bright light sparked between them. Something strange and powerful, thrumming deep inside his soul as a slight buzzing filled his head.

He blinked, stunned, as he watched the two orbs seemingly fold into each other. Beside him, Baymax seemed tense (or as close as he could, being a robot) as black eyes took in the sight.

This wasn't right.

He wasn't sure what it was but he was certain that this was wrong. Four years of observing the things gave him the confidence in that.

He flashed back to earlier, when one had touched Baymax and spontaneously sprouted into butterflies before fluttering away and he realized why this was all so strange.

Until today they had avoided each other and avoided him, but something had changed. Something Hiro didn't know but he was certain now that _something_ was different.

 _At the worst possible time too_ , he thought bitterly homework all but forgotten as he continued to stare at the spot they had disappeared from curiously.

Four years of constant watching and he still wasn't sure what they were.

He supposed now was as good a time as any to start learning; he glanced back at his books still stacked on his bed and gave a bone weary sigh. His shoulders slumped as he sulked back to his bed.

Right after he finished his lab report.

(•-•)

The lone figure spent the next 3 and a half hours loitering across the street from the Lucky Cat Café (weird name) and just watched the upper most window where he would occasional catch glimpses of the boy inside.

Hiro Hamada.

It had been by pure incident that he's stumbled upon the boy and when he had he had been surprised to see him doing so well. Though he has heard rumors of his sudden case of insanity, seeing things that weren't there.

He was just lucky he didn't hear voices too.

The man sighed, the buzzing in his ears yet to calm down as he remained where he stood, despite the cold, just staring up at the boy's window. If his aunt or brother or any of his other friends found out he had spent the last three nights watching the boy from afar he'd probably be arrested on the spot.

That didn't scare him so much, though.

He could always plead insanity, and the whole matter would all but disappear.

What did scare him, however, was Hiro finding out. He wasn't sure how the boy would react but he saw in his eyes that he didn't recognize him, which he supposed was for the best. Except not really because he had just spent most of his life tracking the kid down only for him to not remember.

They weren't going to be very happy when they found out.

If they found out, that was, and he sincerely hoped that they never would. Hiro wouldn't know, of course, until it was too late and the effects could be detrimental to the kid.

The light to the room finally flickered off and he assumed the boy had finally called it a night, which was good. He was going to need the sleep, especially if the warnings the voices were suddenly whispering in his ears were any indication.

A great evil was stirring and for whatever reason it was stirring in this specific city, though he assumed that had nothing to do with accident and everything to do with his and Hiro's presence. Perhaps others he's yet managed to track down- though he could never be certain.

The voices spoke in riddles, after all.

"This isn't the end Hiro," he whispered though he doubted Hiro would be able to hear him, "One way or another you'll remember."

Of that, he could promise.

(•-•)

The door slammed shut sending satisfying vibrations up and down the wall as the anger filling Hiro threatened to bubble out. Baymax blinked at him from the other side of the small cubicle Hiro had been assigned after it became clear he wouldn't be able to work with anyone else.

"I detect increased levels of testosterone indicating that you're upset," the robot piped in and though Hiro was still upset he couldn't bring himself to take it out on him, though he'd let him and would probably take it better than a person.

"I'm fine Baymax," he lied instead, leaning back against the door.

In one hand he clutched his robotic invention for class, a small black robot with several limbs sticking out on its side. Painted in a center circle was a carefully drawn smiley face and it was one of the first inventions Hiro had actually been proud of.

That is, until Professor Callaghan called it childish and stupid comparing him yet again with his perfect brother. Not to mention that he spent weeks perfecting the design so he could get a good grade on this stupid project.

Baymax blinked at him disbelievingly as he waddled over to where he was still standing, back pressed against the door and knuckle nearly white from how tightly he was gripping Megabot. Two vinyl arms reached out, pulling him in close for a hug and most of the tension Hiro felt started to ebb away.

"There, there," Baymax assured with a firm pat to his head, "You will be alright."

"I know Baymax," Hiro agreed leaning away from the robot so he could blink up at his friend with wide brown eyes, "I just can't believe he said that. I worked hard on this project, harder than I have in a while."

But Callaghan had regarded the thing with disdain, sneering something about how it belonged on the streets participating in bot fights and Hiro's worked too hard piecing his life together after the incident for some professor with a grudge to dismiss it all like he wasn't worth anything.

"I'm sorry Hiro," Baymax apologized as Hiro moved past him, setting Megabot on the table.

"It's alright," Hiro reassured in a low tone, head bowed as he rubbed small circles around the robot's smooth surface, "It's not your fault."

Hiro wasn't sure whose it was, though.

All he knew was that he wanted to punch someone- namely Callaghan- in the face but his stupid pacifist of a brother was currently in his head telling him violence was never the answer. It also didn't help that nearly twice as many orbs were now crowding around his small space, nearly suffocating him as they seemed to follow him around and just observe his every movement.

He wasn't any closer to figuring out what they were either.

He was starting to develop a migraine somewhere in the far corners of his cranium, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

A voice ringing outside in the lab caught his attention, prickling his ears as he moved back out the door, Baymax not far behind. It clipped close behind them, giving him perfect view of the tall blond woman several years his senior.

She was nearly rod thin with bright clothes. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun that seemed impossibly the same size as her head. Her back was turned and she appeared to be talking to someone.

"Honey Lemon?" he asked, voice curious as he inched closer to the woman.

She spun at her nickname, a blindingly bright smile crossing her features as she caught sight of him. It also gave him perfect view of who she was talking to- the Dean of Engineering and perhaps the most powerful man in the whole institution.

How did she know him?

"Hiro!" she cooed excitedly, leaving the Dean so she could grasp his forearms tightly and give him two quick kisses to either of his cheeks.

He blinked, stunned before he realized the Dean had followed her over. His eyes were narrowed on Baymax behind him.

"How did you manage one of those?" the Dean asked in a seriously gruff tone, "From what I'm aware, they're still under copyright. Any attempt of recreation is a violation and results in immediate expulsion."

Hiro's stomach dropped at the words.

Of course.

"No, no," Honey Lemon jumped in when Hiro realized he couldn't say anything past the lump in his throat, "It was a present from the inventor. Besides, I'm certain Tadashi would be more flattered than insulted or angry."

Dark eyes narrowed on her as the Dean demanded in a cold crisp tone, "What?"

"Tadashi Hamada," Hiro filled in finally finding his voice, "Baymax's creator. He graduated from here several years back."

"I _know_ that," the Dean snapped, furious gaze turning back on him in a smoldering expression, "I want to know how someone like _you_ know him."

Hiro's skin crawled at the disgust in the man's voice. Beside him, Honey Lemon tensed. Sparkling green eyes hardened as she regarded the Dean with a frightening look of her own.

"They're _brothers_ ," she clarified but her voice lacked its usual cheery tone.

The Dean blinked, recognition filtering through his expression before it turned curiously on Hiro and he asked, "Brothers, eh? Why haven't I heard much about you before then? Surely you're just as skilled as your brother."

"He's better," Honey Lemon bragged in a proud tone as she brought Hiro in an awkward side hug, "Tadashi tells us stories of how he was building robots since he was _five_."

"Oh?" the Dean asked and his eyes never left Hiro's as he added confidently, "I'm sure you're excelling at all your classes."

"Err… not exactly," Hiro stumbled as he thought back to Megabot and felt the backs of his teeth to grind together, "Callaghan declared my latest invention as a 'waste of space' and 'childish.'"

Honey Lemon gawked though the Dean didn't seem surprised. Perhaps he didn't hold high hopes for Tadashi's little brother.

"May I see?" he inquired and Hiro swallowed as he nodded and lead the two of them back in his small office.

"Aw. When did you get a personal office?" Honey Lemon asked and cold dread filled Hiro as he realized he hadn't told anyone of the incident he had nearly a month ago.

"Several weeks ago," he supplied in a dry tone as he held up Megabot for inspection.

The Dean took it, regarding it with a critical eye before he handed it back and said in a short clipped tone, "Demonstrate its purpose."

Hiro nodded as he grabbed the controlled from the desk and flipping the switch. After demonstrating several basic movements he pressed a button so the robot collapsed in six separate parts. Risking a nervous glance, the engaged look the Dean was regarding his robot encouraged him and his fingers worked quicker on the remote.

Megabot reassembled itself, spinning in a seemingly graceful arc as he did so. Hiro turned, setting a Styrofoam cup on the floor.

"Megabot," he said expression darkening, "destroy."

The yellow face spun, revealing an angry expression painted in red as the robot leapt forward easily crumpling the cup in a tight bear hug of a grip. The Dean blinked, seemingly impressed as it flipped back to yellow and gave a polite Japanese bow.

"Impressive," the Dean praised and something light and warm lifted Hiro's spirits.

"Thanks," he replied before frowning again and grumbled, "Though you seem to be the only person who thinks that."

"Nonsense," the Dean snorted still not looking at Hiro as he regarded the small robot in his hands curiously, "Callaghan is just upset that your brother went to work for Krei after graduation. The man is a fabulous professor but can hold quite a grudge."

Hiro blinked, the thought of Callaghan taking his frustrations from his brother out on him never once even crossing his mind. The Dean must have recognized his dumb look of shock as he gave a soft sigh, shaking his head.

"I'll go get this straightened out," he offered before turning to Honey Lemon and added, "Of course, if you don't mind waiting."

"I don't mind," Honey Lemon promised quickly with a bright smile, "This needs to be handled as soon as possible in case you have a senile moment."

The Dean frowned at her innocent expression but didn't say anything about the teasing comment. Hiro briefly wondered if they often exchanged things like that then the Dean was gone and Honey Lemon descended on him like an overgrown excited puppy.

"How have you been?" she demanded excitedly as she clasped both his hands in hers and just held him there.

"Fine," Hiro reassured still distracted over the fact that the Dean had _liked_ his invention, though he hoped he didn't get Callaghan in trouble.

"That's good," Honey Lemon nodded like she approved, green eyes twinkling brightly as she proclaimed proudly, "I got nominated for a Humanitarian prize."

"That's great," Hiro praised with a bright smile, thrilled that one of Tadashi's friends had finally been recognized for their genius.

Honey Lemon nodded again before quickly adding, "There's no guarantee I'll get it; though just being nominated it a huge deal. Tadashi says I should be proud, which I am though I haven't done much to earn it. I just want to help the world."

Hiro gave her a sly smirk as he replied, "You've done more than enough. I'm sure you'll win."

"Thanks Hiro," Honey Lemon beamed before her eyes brightened back up and she added, "and Fred's book had become a bestseller last week, earning him the number one spot on the nonfiction list for a while now."

Hiro hadn't heard about that, and he had made certain to keep track of the progress on Fred's novel. He even read it, and he usually hated those types of books.

He found he liked Fred's book, though. More than he thought he would and ended up reading it two more times before college started kicking his butt.

"That's great," Hiro said and Honey Lemon was practically glowing.

"What about you?" she asked in a curious tone, "You must've done something pretty great to earn a personal office this soon. Tadashi had to wait till his last couple of years before receiving his."

"Uh… not exactly," Hiro murmured good mood plummeting as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and explained, "Several weeks ago another student had discovered I was visiting a psychiatrist every week and thought it would be cute to make a big scene out of it. It wasn't pretty and last I checked he had been expelled and I had been moved here to avoid any further incident."

Which had worked in his benefit though the whole incident still left chills down his spine.

Honey Lemon's expression had fallen considerably, green eyes hard and unreadable as she seemed to regard him with a hard look. He squirmed, not liking the glint now taking over her expression.

"Eh. Honey Lemon?" he prompted nervously.

"The jerk better be happy he was expelled," she finally growled and there was a dark edge in her voice that he wasn't used to, "If your brother or the others ever found out-"

"I know," Hiro filled in as she trailed off in angry silence before he turned to regard the robot standing silently behind him with a broad smile, "and I made Baymax keep it between us two. Who knew he could keep secrets?"

Honey Lemon snorted, reaching out to ruffle his hair playfully. Her expression was still hard, though, uncharacteristically so and enough to make Hiro feel uncomfortable as he racked his brain for a way to make her go back to being her usual sweet bouncy way.

There was a reason his brother had a crush on her for as long as he did, after all.

Not that Honey Lemon would ever know about that, of course. Tadashi swearing Hiro into secrecy though Hiro still found enjoyment in snickering about it every once in a while, finding the fact that his dork of an older brother had crushed on any of his dear friends no matter how brief.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Hiro asked, changing the subject as he blinked almond eyes up at one of his closer friends.

Her eyes seemed to soften, at least, as she turned back to the bubbly girl Hiro was so fond of and as long as she avoided the scary expression she had just donned it would be alright.

"I have a deal with the school," she explained in her usual cheery tone as green eyes turned towards him thoughtfully, "They help supply me with most of my research as they are the most capable at getting me the supplies I need."

"But you're employed elsewhere?" Hiro inquired with a curious expression, having heard Tadashi talk to Aunt Cass about where all his friends had gone off to after college.

Honey Lemon hummed as she nodded, nearly back to her usual self when the door opened and the Dean entered. He was still holding Megabot delicately, almost as if he was afraid he'd break it which was improbable. Hiro had specifically designed it so it was sturdy and capable of handling a lot.

"Good news," the Dean announced seemingly ignoring the fact that Hiro and Honey Lemon had just been in the middle of a conversation, "I've made a few calls and found another professor to take over Callaghan's spot."

"Did you fire him?" Hiro demanded because he might not like the man but Tadashi had and he really was a good teacher. Just not for Hiro.

"Oh heaven's no boy," the Dean gasped like the mere idea shocked him, "but considering the circumstances I've decided it would be best to give you to someone a little less… personal with your family."

"Who?" Honey Lemon asked, face serious as she set a gentle hand against Hiro's shoulder and just held it there.

 _She was being protective again_ , Hiro thought with a mental sigh but didn't bother shaking her hold off.

The Dean shrugged before explaining simply, "A new professor we're trying out. He hasn't been hired very long but he holds an impressive list of credentials and I think he'd be a good match for you."

"How so?" Hiro asked before Honey Lemon could, keeping his voice a childish sort of curious as he kept his gaze glued to the man still clutching his invention several feet away.

"He shares a lot of your interests," the Dean informed him and Hiro was surprised by how patient he was being with him knowing he had a bad reputation for being overly hard on students who approach him.

 _Perhaps it was because Honey Lemon was still there_ , Hiro considered idly, _she seems to have that way with people._

"Can I meet him?" Hiro asked and wasn't able to keep the excitement from his voice at the thought of changing professors- somehow knowing that the stressful load of college will lighten some as he no longer needed to worry about satisfying some grudge against his brother.

The Dean gave him a strange look, head cocked to the side as he stared at him like he wasn't able to figure why Hiro asked such a dumb question. A quick rush of heat colored Hiro's face as he realized how idiotic he must seem now.

 _Great job Hamada_ , he thought bitterly as he ducked his expression and shuffled from one foot to the other- apology already on the tip of his tongue when the Dean spoke again.

"Of course," he replied before adding, "though he's not in today and it might take some time to transfer everything over to him. I'll make a few calls and let you know by tomorrow. Until then I suggest you go home and rest. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Not totally inaccurate though probably not in the way he was thinking.

Hiro didn't voice that out loud, of course, as he nodded obediently. Honey Lemon pat him on the back, face back to its usual ray of happiness, before she turned to the Dean and started chatting about something. Hiro tuned her out as he turned to Baymax, who had miraculously watched the whole interaction without saying a word.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, he can be taught,_ Hiro thought as he flashed the robot a smile and asked in a soft tone meant only for the two of them, "Ready to go buddy?"

"Of course Hiro," Baymax responded in his usual manner, head rising to stare at the Dean and Honey Lemon exit the small room as they both seemed to talk in an animated manner. A yellow orb seemed to float after them, trailing their every move as if it was bored.

Gathering his things quickly, Hiro lead Baymax out of the room. Remembering to lock it after they left, he hurried down the hall and out into the chilly afternoon secretly hoping Aunt Cass wouldn't request his help today in the café.

The Dean had been right. He was exhausted.

"Everything alright Hiro?" Baymax spoke in a soft tone as he waddled beside the youth, "You seem to be uncharacteristically silent."

Hiro flashed the robot an exhausted grin as he reassured, "I'm fine Baymax. Just tired, is all."

"Because of your late nights staring out the window?" Baymax inquired and if it had come from anyone else it would've sounded like an accusation.

It was Baymax, though, so Hiro didn't feel the need to immediately clam up. He didn't try to curl in to himself and keep everything about himself a secret. After all, Baymax knew about the orbs- could see the orbs- and it helped to have someone else share his insanity even if was just a robot.

"Yeah Baymax," Hiro sighed with a nod, stuffing his cold hands in his pockets and holding them there for a long time as he allowed his mind to wonder.

They didn't see his aunt when they finally arrived back at the Lucky Cat, so he called out to tell her he was home and that he was going to bed. Her voice responded somewhere in the café's kitchen telling him okay and that she loved him, which made something light flurry around in his chest.

It wasn't like it was a secret. He knew he was very well loved and if he didn't then he had Baymax to tell him, the robot occasionally telling him stories of how Tadashi used to confine in him about just how much Hiro meant to his brother.

That had made Hiro smile all embarrassed, already knowing that but hearing the words made his stomach feel all weird as he pressed his face against the soft vinyl. Thankfully, no one had been around to see just how much Hiro's face turned red.

Finally making it up to his room, he flopped on his bed and felt sleep immediately overcome him as a small smile graced his features.

Tomorrow promised to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro dreamt in black and white.

It was the same dream he's familiar with and, like it normally did each night, it came to him in pieces. Fragments that slowly sharpened so he was able to see the full picture in vibrant detail, though it wouldn't do him any good upon waking up with only vague outlines of what he had dreamt about.

He's walking down an old mountain road unfamiliar to him, the darkness of night surrounding him in a warm cocoon, and one by one each of his senses filter through his brain.

First comes sight as the weird shapes surrounding him turn into trees- tall mountainous things that dwarf everything in comparison. It's the first hint he gets that he's no longer anywhere near the city, aware that whatever trees within a hundred mile radius were nowhere near as big. Or menacing.

Yet he's not scared, not even when the dull aches of his feet make themselves known. The bottom of his heels are sore though it isn't enough to slow him down as he continued his seemingly mindless trek up the road and further into the inky blackness surrounding him. Swallowing him whole, leaving nothing behind.

And he's familiar enough with the dream to know that this is the part where he realizes that it's quiet. Deathly quiet like in the movies and Fred's comic books that always clue the young hero that something was amiss, and it's something Hiro acknowledges without really storing it somewhere in his mind that makes sense.

Perhaps because it's a dream though Hiro wasn't sure.

It certainly didn't feel like a dream.

He continues walking forward, one foot after the other in his mindless blaze to somewhere he wasn't sure there was any return to. He didn't care, though, not even the warm air was enough to fight off the biting cold he's feeling.

Someone reached out and touched him, grasping his arm and he jerked upright feeling something heavy and pressing settle against his chest.

He blinked as he realized he was back in his room, the sky outside his window already glowing in its afternoon display of stunning pinks and oranges as the setting sun casted long shadows along his floor and wall. His blanket were on the floor, seemingly having been kicked off while he slept.

"Whoa kiddo. It's just me," a voice whispered as Hiro tried focusing on the familiarity of his room, the last remains of the cold disappearing at the welcoming sound of the voice.

" _Tadashi_ ," he gasped, flinging himself onto his brother without much thought.

Tadashi, who had been smart enough to sit on the edge of his bed, grunted in surprise as he suddenly gained an armful of little brother. Hiro could feel him laugh, breath hot against his neck, as he curled strong arms around his thin form.

Hiro wasn't exactly little anymore, but he was still small enough to fit in his brother's hold. It was a marvelous thing that sent something warm and fuzzy fluttering through Hiro's stomach before he realized he was still being held by his sibling.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked as he pushed away from the hug, a cold chill creeping down his spine now that he wasn't enveloped in his brother's protective grasp.

Tadashi smiled, not at all perturbed by the lengthy hug they just shared- the jerk- as he replied simply, "I live here doofus. Or did you forget?"

His words were accompanied by a ruffle to his hair and Hiro frowned up at his brother as he protested, "No you don't. You live in that dump of an apartment across town."

Tadashi laughed- soft and breathy- as he gazed at Hiro with such warmth it momentarily disarmed Hiro before Tadashi shrugged and replied, "Alright. You caught me. Aunt Cass called me."

"Why?" Hiro pestered, physically removing his brother's hand from his head so he could look up at him with a curious expression.

"Beats me," Tadashi shrugged as he tipped his head to the side and asked, "Perhaps she just misses my presence. I'm aware that it can get a little dull without me."

"Yeah right," Hiro snorted with a dramatic eye roll as he added snidely, "If anything, you kill the party when you walk in."

"Uh huh. Sure. Maybe that's why I've been nominated for Inventor of the Month for three months now," Tadashi replied with a smug expression.

Hiro didn't reply as he opted to instead reach out, running gentle fingers against his brother's skull. Tadashi made a weird noise- like he couldn't believe Hiro was touching him- before he reached out to grip either one of Hiro's wrists and forced him away from his head.

"What are you doing?" he demanded with a serious expression.

"Checking for hot air," Hiro replied with all the innocence of a younger brother as he batted dark eyelashes up at him and added, "and, I'm afraid to tell you this big brother, but you're way past your limit."

Tadashi snorted as he released him long enough to swat the back of his head with a simple, "Brat."

And this was normal, it's what Hiro's used to. Teasing his brother and more often than not earning a gentle pat against his skull- impressive considering he's seen Tadashi take down a man three times his size when they had been harassing Honey Lemon at one of the few junctions Hiro had been permitted to attend.

"Go to any fun parties lately?" Hiro questioned as he blinked up at his brother, gaze wide and curious as the last remaining effects of his dream drained away with his brother's presence.

He was safe when he was with Tadashi- something that had been proven to him again and again even after the incident that left them all scrambling for shards of what had been before.

 _It's probably never going to be exactly the same_ , Hiro had realized a long time ago but moments like these gave him hope that they could get close.

"Eh," Tadashi replied with a sour expression before he shrugged and admitted, "Not really. They're all dreadfully boring and filled with people several years my senior."

 _That's because you're one of the youngest most successful inventors right now with the way you practically changed the medical world_ , Hiro thought but didn't dare voice out loud. His brother already had a big enough head as it was, boasting his confidence was the last thing he needed.

Instead he just chuckled and teased, "You should still strike a conversation with them. You probably have a lot in common."

Tadashi gave him a dubious look as he replied in a dry tone, "I seriously doubt that."

Hiro just snickered, enjoying the intimate moment with his brother when a soft rasp against the table beside the stairway leading up to their room drew their attention to where Aunt Cass was watching with bright eyes. Hiro could've sworn he saw a tint of relief but immediately dismissed it for being ridiculous.

 _Why would she be worried?_

The other day's events filtered through his mind and his stomach dropped somewhere to his feet as it suddenly made sense on why she had called Tadashi.

Oh right.

Him.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi greeted breathlessly as he rose from the bed to engulf her in a tight hug; she accepted immediately, wrapping thin arms around his neck as the two held each other like they hadn't seen each other in months rather than only a couple of weeks.

Hiro decided then that he really did come from a sappy family.

Sensing that the conversation was about to turn towards him, he rose to his feet as he scrambled for a reason to escape.

"I'm going for a walk," he decided as he gathered his coat from his desk and started towards the stairs, "to, you know, stretch my legs."

 _Please don't stop me. Please don't say anything to tip Tadashi off on that something wasn't right. Please don't tell Tadashi about the costumer with no personal boundaries._

His brother was weird enough as it was.

"Make sure to take Baymax with you," Aunt Cass said, throwing Hiro off balance and nearly sent him tumbling down the stairs.

"Huh?" he asked, managing to catch himself before he successfully broke his neck; Tadashi stared at him with concern, body tense like he was seconds from swooping over and catching him from his near tumble.

"Oh right," he stuttered as he blinked and activated his healthcare company, giving him quick orders to follow him before rushing down the stairs and away from the worried looks his family were giving him now.

"Please slow down Hiro. I am not fast," Baymax called forcing Hiro to stall in his rush down the stairs; he spun around to see the white robot slowly making his way down the stairs, Hiro's fingers tapping impatiently against the railing.

Once Baymax had finally caught up, Hiro grabbed his hand and nearly sprinted down the second flight of stairs before hurrying out of the café and into the biting cold. He shivered, pulling his jacket further around his thin frame as he picked a direction and started down it.

"Something bothering you?" Baymax inquired after a long moment of silence settled between them.

Hiro shrugged with a sigh before he admitted, "I'm not sure yet buddy. I had the same dream again, the one where I'm walking down the road."

And Baymax was the only person- robot and otherwise- that knew about those. Besides his psychiatrist, he supposed, though all he really knew was that Hiro kept having them. He didn't know the details- as small as they were- like Baymax did.

"Remember anything else?" Baymax asked, beady eyes watching him now.

Another shrug.

"Not really," Hiro whispered, small wisps leaving his mouth as he added with a frustrated huff, "I know there's more but stupid me can't seem to remember."

"Self-harm won't help much," Baymax responded nearly instantly and Hiro blinked, confused about what he was talking about.

Then he realized he was gripping the sides of his head hard enough to hurt. His shoulders were slumped slightly, head bowed and he had to force himself to relax with a shaking breath.

It was a good thing, he supposed, that Baymax had tagged along. Not like either of them had much of a choice, though Hiro will be the first to admit that he does feel better whenever Baymax was around.

Not safer like he did whenever his brother or one of his brother's friends were with him but better in a way none of them could ever accomplish.

It was strange and still slightly confusing.

"Sorry," Hiro breathed as he dropped his arms to his side and felt his heartrate slow slightly, "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I am a robot. I'm incapable of freaking out," Baymax supplied but Hiro suspected that he knew what he meant.

"Uh huh," Hiro agreed as he glanced around at their surroundings.

A couple of brave people swallowed in expensive fur coats strolled around the steadily dropping cold of night as several cars zoomed back and forth. In a hurry to get to wherever they were going and Hiro momentarily hoped they got there safely.

No one noticed them, at least, which was fortunate considering Baymax was following in his shadow though they were all so rich they were probably just wondering where they could purchase one of their own, sort of like a home doctor but Tadashi was against the idea so they'd never be able to get their hands on one.

A blue orb floated near his face, drawing his attention to the object. Behind him he felt Baymax's eyes follow it as well and didn't voice any concerns when Hiro reached out to gently tap the surface of the thing with the tip of his finger.

Something bright and hot flashed in his eyes, making him stumble but he was unable to feel when Baymax's large hands caught his small frame nor did he hear the worried concerns the robot was expressing. All he felt was an intense heat, burning his eyes and leaving him near blind as a sharp ringing sounded in his eardrums vibrating loudly.

It cleared slightly so he was able to make out a coffee table shrouded in a dark light, beside it lying something tiny. He inched closer, legs numb as he squinted and realized the object was an open container of pills; the white and blue oval objects strewn across the red stained carpet.

Hiro choked, feeling sick, and as quickly as it happened it ended.

He blinked, the buildings of the city filtering through his vision as he took in several deep gasps of air. Baymax was clutching his arms, keeping him from suddenly toppling over as he continuously asked him questions.

"I'm fine Baymax," Hiro reassured once he trusted himself enough to pull away from the robot and stand on his own, legs shaking underneath him.

That was strange and unpleasant and probably something he'll never willing try again.

"Hiro, I do not think-"

Hiro didn't wait around to listen to everything he had to say, no longer able to distinguish if the cold was because of the outside air or not he started down a familiar path. It was one he knew well, even better than to Tadashi's apartment and he didn't bother turning to check if Baymax was following him. He knew he was, especially after whatever just happened.

Worrywart.

The scenery slowly changed from tall business buildings and short restaurants to richly furnished houses with large fences and neatly groomed lawns. There were even fences circling the trees, which Hiro had always found odd.

Soon they reached their destination, a large mansion of a home with more rooms than necessary. Hiro stepped past the fence like it was his own home, hugging his jacket around his thin frame as he stepped up the stairs leading to the door and knocked in several quick precessions.

A familiar figure answered with his usual proper style.

"We do not wish to purchase any- Oh. Master Hamada," Heathcliff corrected and though he didn't let it show Hiro knew he had surprised him as he said, "This is most unexpected."

"Sorry. I would've called but I wasn't really planning on showing up myself," Hiro responded suddenly shy as he peaked over the butler's shoulder and inquired, "Is Fred home?"

"Yes," Heathcliff responded as he stepped back allowing Hiro and Baymax passage into the large home, "Do you need assistance in finding his room?"

"Oh. No thank you," Hiro reassured with a bright smile as he started towards the direction he knew Fred's room sat.

Fred was the only one that Hiro knew of who still lived with his parents but Hiro figured out pretty quickly that that had nothing to do with Fred and everything with his overprotective parents. Being an only child they were suddenly reluctant on letting him leave the nest especially considering how eccentric the young man was.

Hiro heard his friend before he ever reached the door.

"I don't _care_ what the company wants!" Fred ranted and Hiro figured he was getting in another fight with his agent about another book they want him to write, "I'm not doing that!"

"It's not your job to care!" the masculine voice screamed back, "It's your job to write what we tell you to!"

A crash followed by slight thumping and Hiro wondered briefly if he was going to be a witness to a murder.

"I will not! He said no and I'm not going to make him feel pressured about it!" Fred snapped back, voice furious in a way Hiro's only heard a couple of times- all directed towards his agent.

"He's one of your best friends and would be great for business!" the man responded in a reasonable tone but something cold crept through Hiro's veins as recognition struck him.

Tadashi.

He wanted Fred to write something about Tadashi, despite the fact that his brother clearly expressed publicly he didn't want anything other than the occasional magazine or newspaper article written about him and even then it wouldn't be anything personal. His older brother was just too secretive for that.

Hiro was instantly glad Tadashi had managed to befriend such great people who respected his wishes as much as they did.

" _Out_ ," Fred finally snapped and he was no longer screaming as his voice dropped cold enough to _burn_.

"This isn't over," his agent promised as the door was thrown up, shocking Hiro who had spent most of the time eavesdropping in the hall; the man sneered, lip pulling back to reveal white teeth as he snarled, "Who do you think you are?"

Hiro opened his mouth as if he was going to reply when dark eyes flickered over his shoulder to Baymax and recognition burned bright.

"You're the younger Hamada sibling," he filled in with a dark glint in his voice as he turned dark eyes back over to him and added unnecessarily, "The crazy one, right?"

To his credit, Hiro didn't flinch.

He just swallowed past the lump in his throat as he shrugged and replied offhandedly, "You tell me. You're the one who's obsessed with my brother."

The words didn't faze the man like he had hoped as he reached forward, smile stretching across his face. Like he was going to touch or grab him and Hiro stumbled back into Baymax's vinyl stomach.

He didn't get far, a hand appearing from seemingly nowhere and jerking it away. Hiro blinked, relieved at finding Fred glaring at him with a far more frightening look then someone who seemed so bubbly and ditzy should be capable of.

"Leave him alone," Fred snarled, voice low and dangerous like it only seemed to get when one of his friends were involved.

The man stared back at Fred, dark gaze unwavering but he must have seen something he didn't like as he backed off. He must not like all the attention he was getting, Baymax's large hand placing itself on top of Hiro's shoulder casually.

"I'll escort you out," Heathcliff suddenly suggested causing Hiro to blink in shock as he tilted his head to catch sight of the butler. He hadn't even heard him approach, the man quieter than a cat.

The man just nodded, giving Hiro one last look that Hiro matched with a glare of his own before followed Heathcliff down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Fred's face lit up like a tree on Christmas as he quickly engulfed Hiro in a crushing hug.

 _He's spending too much time with Honey Lemon._

"You should've called, I would've had Heathcliff fix some snacks," Fred chided with a bright smile as he drew Hiro and Baymax inside his room, clicking the door shut behind them.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to impose," Hiro apologized instantly, suddenly feeling like a selfish brat for showing up at his brother's friend's house without permission first.

Tadashi would flip if he ever found out.

"Impose? Puh-lease," Fred snorted seemingly unperturbed by Hiro's sudden discomfort as he had yet released Hiro's wrist, "I've told you all a million times now, you're always welcomed. Mi casa is your casa and what not."

Hiro smiled shyly, knowing he still should've at least dropped a warning first.

"Besides," Fred continued as he relinquished his grip of Hiro as he added with a bright smile, "I like your company. I feel like I hardly ever get to see you anymore."

"Yeah. Well," Hiro replied with a shrug, "being crazy is quite time consuming."

He had said it offhandedly, as a joke. It was something he was still sensitive with save for a select few, but he's gotten more accepting of it. He just hadn't been expecting for Fred to be almost as bad as the others whenever Hiro's mental state got brought up.

Fred's face went from beaming to hard and cold and unfamiliar as he asked in a tight voice, "You know he didn't really know what he was talking about, right? He's an idiot whose main job is harassing others and-"

"Fred," Hiro interrupted, raising his voice so it could be heard before he reassured with a genuine expression, "I don't mind as much anymore, really."

Fred's shoulders slumped as he protested still, "You're not crazy, Hiro. Baymax back me up on this one."

"Hiro, according to my sensors you're mental state is no more obscure than Fred's," Baymax replied like he thought that would be helpful.

 _Well…_

"Sorry buddy but he's not really the best comparison," Hiro teased and Fred just frowned at him, playful glint sparking in his eyes as he realized Hiro was pulling his leg- so to speak.

"So what does bring you all the way out here?" Fred asked changing the subject.

Hiro shivered, cold chill creeping down his spine as he pulled his jacket around himself tightly. Bundling himself warmly despite the fact that Fred's room was nowhere near cold.

"I just… needed someone to talk to," Hiro admitted back to being meek and shy before he turned to Baymax and added quickly, "Someone human."

"Okay," Fred agreed taken aback slightly before he asked, "Why not Tadashi?"

Which would make the most sense, he supposed. He was his brother, after all, and he made it clear that no matter how busy he became he'd always have time for him and their aunt. Family first, he was fond of saying, as they were the most important things in his life.

"He's too personal," Hiro reasoned, "It'll only worry him."

"Hiro, we all worry about you," Fred reminded and Hiro nodded again as another shiver crept down his spine, making Fred's eyes narrow suspiciously as he demanded, "You feeling alright Hiro?"

"I'm fine," Hiro promised as he drew his jacket tighter around his narrow frame, "Just cold, I guess. It's near freezing outside after all."

"Alright," Fred backed off though something in his eyes told Hiro that he hadn't bought that as well as Hiro had hoped he had.

"I have this dream," Hiro finally rushed before he could back out, "The same one nearly every time I go to sleep."

Fred blinked, like he hadn't been expecting that. Hiro didn't blame him as he watched with a careful expression.

"Is it a bad dream?" Fred inquired more curious and concerned than anything else.

Hiro shrugged as he suddenly found the corner of the carpet of great interest as he admitted in a small voice, "I can't remember too many details when I wake up but whenever I have it, it seems like the most familiar thing in the world."

"That's normal for dreams," Fred supplied and he sounded so much like his psychiatrist the first time Hiro had told him that Hiro nearly clamped up and let that be the end of that.

This wasn't Dr. Stewart, though. It was Fred and Hiro knew and liked Fred.

"I think it has something to do with my missing week," he said in a quiet tone, bowing his head as the confession nearly swallowed him whole.

It was something that's been pestering Hiro for a while now; something he was too frighten to voice out loud, even to Baymax.

Fred didn't reply.

Hiro risked a glance to see the older male had gone dead pale, eyes wide and bright in surprise as he just stared. Something uncomfortable settled in Hiro's stomach as he realized he might have pushed his boundaries too far.

 _No one wants to hear about your problems_ , Hiro chided himself harshly, _they don't care about your stupid missing week. They're much happier pretending like it never happened._

Except it had happened and Hiro was tired of holding it all inside because he was scared of being branded a crazy person by his loved ones. Perhaps his life would be easier if he just gave in, confessed everything that's been bugging him and allowed himself to be taken to a mental hospital. Tadashi and Aunt Cass might even visit him.

He was stunned from his thoughts when he was engulfed in a tight hug. Fred pressed himself close enough that Hiro felt him shaking but he couldn't distinguish one why he seemed to be quivering so much. It was almost like the carefree boy was scared.

Hiro swallowed feeling like he really had screwed up.

Fred never got scared and whenever he did it was because of something bad. Usually something that eventually went through GoGo and Tadashi before being finished off by Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

"Fred?" Hiro asked, guilt flooring him when he realized tears were prickling his eyes as well.

 _Oh great,_ Hiro thought numbly, _you also made him cry._

"Thank you," Fred whispered- voice surprisingly even for someone who appeared so shaken- as he clutched Hiro's jacket tightly, "For trusting me enough to tell me this."

"No problem," Hiro reassured softly, not sure how else to respond as the older male's hands rested against his shoulders and squeezed.

Then Fred blinked as if suddenly struck by something as he asked, "Does your aunt know you're over here?"

"She knows I left the house," Hiro supplied before adding thoughtfully, "As long as I have Baymax it doesn't really matter."

Fred's eyes flickered over to the robot watching the interaction with silent interest before he nodded and grinned, "You're right. Baymax would take a bullet for you."

 _I hope it never comes to that._

A soft rap at the door drew both the boys' attention over to it as Heathcliff gently pushed it open while balancing a tray of two bright blue mugs hopefully filled with his special hot chocolate. The man's face was as expressionless as always but Hiro couldn't remember Fred commanding him to go make them something.

"I brought some drinks, Master Fredrick," Heathcliff supplied and Fred didn't even bat an eyelash before he beamed up at the man with a goofy expression.

"Thanks Heathcliff," he replied as he bounded over to take the two mugs from him, clutching one near his chest while he practically thrusted the other in Hiro's hands and Hiro knew he shouldn't; he hadn't even called to inform any of them that he was coming over on nothing more than a whim and the beverage would spoil his dinner but he knew it was near addicting so he took a sip gingerly.

"Thank you," he remembered to tell the butler before the man disappeared and it might've been a trick of the light but he could've sworn the expressionless man flashed him the slightest of smiles; a faint flick of the lip before melting back into a stern line.

 _Weird._

"It's getting dark outside," Fred suddenly informed him causing Hiro to tip his head in his direction, "Do you want a ride home or-"

And then, as if on cue, Hiro's pocket vibrated.

Yanking out his compatible cell phone he was immediately greeted with a picture of him and his brother. Tadashi was sitting on the couch, book in his lap, and Hiro had snuck up on him as he practically thrown himself on top of his brother for a sneak picture. Above the image was his brother's name as a green and red circle flashed from the bottom of the screen.

He tapped the green.

"Hello?" he asked, pressing the cool object against his face.

"Hiro," Tadashi's small voice responded and Hiro could tell he was trying very hard to keep the relief from his voice, "Where are you?"

"Uh… I'm at Fred's house," Hiro admitted mentally ready for a verbal lashing from his brother about just showing up at their friends' homes without invitation.

Instead, Tadashi just gave a relieved sigh as he replied, "Okay. I'm on my way now to pick you up."

"What?" Hiro gapped, "No. I can walk. It's not very far, and I could use the exercise."

A good line to use on Baymax, not so much his brother.

"No Hiro. It's already pretty dark outside," Tadashi protested nearly as stubborn as Hiro was capable of, a frightening thought for such a seemingly levelheaded person.

"But-"

Fred snatched the phone from his hand before placing it to the side of his face and chirped in a cheery tone, "Hey Tadashi. No need for you to come all the way over here. … Yeah. … No. … I'll bring him home. … Its fine, I don't mind. … Uh huh. … No. … I promise. … Okay, bye."

He ended the conversation, handing Hiro's phone back over to the scowling youth. Fred didn't seem perturbed as he chuckled lightly.

"No need to look so aggressive," Fred chided in a deceptively sweet tone, "I don't mind taking you home and I figured I was due a visit to your brother and aunt. It's felt like forever since I last saw them."

To that, Hiro didn't really bother arguing.

(•-•)

"Anything you would like to tell me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Hiro pretended to think for a moment before he shook his head and repeated firmer than before, "I don't think so."

"Really?" Tadashi asked with a raised eyebrow and angry scowl, "Nothing about certain rowdy costumers that don't know when to quit."

Hiro frowned, stomach sinking though he had logically already known that was what Aunt Cass had called him over to discuss with him over. His life really had no more privacy, which was precisely why he hadn't told anyone about his dreams except for tonight but he supposed Fred could keep a secret when he wanted to.

Hiro gave a soft sigh, spinning on his heel to confront his brother head on.

Fred had left a little while ago, after being thoroughly pampered by an excited Aunt Cass who showered him in enough sweets to keep him awake for weeks. He had offered a warm goodbye to Tadashi, clasping him in a manly hug before ruffling Hiro's hair on his way out.

Sometimes Hiro couldn't believe how he's gained the people he did in his life. Someone must be looking down on him with some sort of pity, at least, to give him people who cared so much about him.

Not that that's always a good thing, of course.

"Tadashi look," Hiro started in a patient tone as he gazed seriously up at his brother.

"No Hiro, you look," Tadashi interrupted firmly as he stared him down with an unreadable expression, "People do not get to touch and grab you. I don't care who or what they think they are."

"It wasn't that _big_ of a deal," Hiro promised, figuring Aunt Cass must have blown it out of proportion because she hadn't really seen it, "and I'm fine. It's not like he would try anything in front of all those people anyways."

"But he's still more than capable of cornering you outside of the café," Tadashi reminded unhelpfully and Hiro thought that it sounded ridiculous but also knew that in Tadashi's mind it somehow made sense, "You walk around by yourself enough. Distracted. It'd be the easiest thing to just grab you and run."

 _Ridiculous_.

"Tadashi," Hiro interrupted the rant before it could gather any steam, "I'm fine. He was more curious about Baymax anyways. Wanted to know where he could get one."

Tadashi froze and Hiro mentally berated himself as he realized that Tadashi could be as protective over Baymax as he was over him. Hiro would always win out of the two of them but the robot came to a close second, easily having become a part of their small family. And now that the initial threat was off of Hiro…

"What did you tell him?" Tadashi demanded, voice cold and hard as his fingers shook in anger.

One of the rare moments Hiro's seen his brother freak out was when someone had tried stealing Baymax from Hiro while he was on his way to school. Tadashi hadn't been there during the incident and later the police would find that it was a rich couple who wanted one for their own to hold as a status symbol.

Hiro just remembered being jumped, hands grabbing him as they jerked him away. Baymax had tried to help but three people piled on top of him, trying to make him deflate so he'd be easier to steal. In their haste they even managed to pop a hole in his side, the soft wheezing sound the last thing Hiro remembered before everything went a hazy red color.

By the time anyone appeared for help, Hiro was a bloody mess- having been able to take down three of the seven men that attacked them- and was hunched over the nearly deflated robot protectively. They had taken one look at it and contacted Tadashi, thoroughly freaking his brother out and upsetting him unlike Hiro's ever seen before.

Yet people still wondered why he gets so angry when they demand for him to sell them a BAYMAX.

"I told him he was a gift," Hiro relayed slowly, cautiously, as if his brother was something to be wary of, "from you."

Tadashi sighed, sounding ancient, as he rubbed a hand over his features and asked, "So he knows we're related?"

"Almost everyone knows that we're related," Hiro reminded with a slight smirk as he tilted his head to gaze up at his brother, thinking back to Fred's agent and just how quickly the man had filled in the blanks.

He could do without being the 'crazy younger brother' but he was starting to mind less and less. After all, people didn't really know because they refused to tell them so their ignorance wasn't completely unwarranted.

"Right," Tadashi agreed but he didn't offer Hiro any indication that his words had eased his concerns; Hiro wondered momentarily about that one, hoping his brother wasn't still stuck on costumers grabbing him.

It was a onetime thing and even then hadn't been _that_ big of a deal.

"Can I go to bed now?" Hiro asked, changing the subject as he blinked up at Tadashi with a youthful look, "I still have classes tomorrow."

The corners of Tadashi's mouth twitched, tugging upwards in a smile as his brother sighed and marveled in a mock surprised tone, "I don't understand how you sleep so much. As I recall, you were dead asleep when I walked in."

Hiro just smirked at him, unwilling to inform him that he hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of weeks. At least the ancient born worry was gone from his brother's expression and he looked a lot closer to his 25 than a moment ago. He still looked old, though, and Hiro felt a twang at guilt because of it.

Not that Hiro was responsible for all of it, just most of it.

"Night Tadashi," Hiro replied rather meekly, something he would've never thought he'd ever be capable of when he had still been young and scrappy. Brave too, often running off to bot fights because he knew he could win. Now the thought of venturing off into the dark frightened him.

"Night bonehead," Tadashi responded with a gentle smile as he reached over to ruffle the back of his hair, making Hiro frown but he didn't say anything else. Sometimes his family just needed physical contact and he was more than willing to offer them that most of the time.

Baymax had already retired, Tadashi having reassured the robot that Hiro was fine before deactivating. Hiro glanced over at him nestled in his charging chamber, several of the colored orbs floated around him and Hiro flashed back to when he reached out and touched one.

He shivered as the familiar cold crept through his thin frame, making him draw his arms around his thin frame and just it there. The orbs seemed to avoid him for the most part, though, opting to dance around his head as he continued to watch.

Tomorrow would be better and he couldn't conceal his excitement over replacing Callaghan with someone a little less personal with his family. Not that he didn't respect the man, only finding he wasn't all that fond of him and he wasn't sure how he could've convinced Tadashi of being anything other than a lying jerk.

He laid down, pulling the cover over his head and not soon after was pulled in the comfortable embrace of sleep.

(•-•)

For the second time that day, Hiro dreamt the same dream.

He's walking on that road, feet bare and sore as the silence seemed to echo around him. He remembered feeling unnerved and frightened as he continued walking despite all the ghost pains; something pulling him to keep moving, almost like he knew that whatever sat behind him was far worse than anything that lay ahead.

So he kept moving, setting one foot in front of the other as his exhausted body cried out for rest. Hiro ignored it, adrenaline pushing him forward.

 _Come on Hiro_ , he chided himself, _just a couple more yards. You can do it._

He stumbled, tripping over something lost to him as he hit the side of the road and remained frozen. His body hurt and he was mentally exhausted, knowing he couldn't move any more if he had wanted to. Not with all the fuzzy darkness eating away at the edges of his vision.

The last thing he remembered was a bright light and a dark figure hovering over him.

(•-•)

Hiro bolted upright, mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were wide amongst the sudden pallor of his skin, making them appear darker as they glistened in his fright and it was the first time pieces of his dream remained. He remembered his dream and for whatever reason that felt like the end of the world.

His heart hammered in his chest, causing the blood in his ears to roar and it made him lightheaded though he couldn't discern if that was from his fear or by just how quick he had bolted upright. He swallowed, forcing his body to relax so it could calm down and most of the dream faded though a few things remained burned somewhere in the back of his brain, itching at him.

He was still in his room (thank goodness) and no one had entered while he had been sleeping save for a few stray orbs fluttering in the morning sunlight shining through his window and a glance at his alarm clock informed him that he still had several hours until his first class.

His body was still jittery, though, as the burnt edges of adrenaline lingered longer than he would've liked. He knew he wasn't getting any more sleep so he shoved the covers off of him, swinging his legs over the side and his gaze caught on Baymax folded asleep in his charging station.

"Ow," Hiro muttered as he climbed from bed just for the sake of moving, to get the lingering aftereffects of his terror out from his bloodstream.

Baymax immediately re-inflated as beady black eyes focused on Hiro and blinked expectantly. He was probably scanning him, which Hiro still found uncomfortable about, but he didn't dare say anything for fear of his voice wavering like it did when he was frightened.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked first, breaking the silence and the fact that he didn't start sprouting off random facts about Hiro's body and how abnormal it was gave Hiro hope. Perhaps there was hope in changing the automatic responses the robot had that drove Hiro up the wall on the best of days.

Today was not one of those days.

"Good morning Baymax," Hiro greeted back, fake smile stretched across his face as he hoped to reassure but some part of him already knew the truth.

Baymax had scanned him, he just hadn't declared his findings to the rest of the world. He was waiting to ensure Hiro was alright, first, and Hiro was stuck with the undeniable truth that some things could just never be changed.

"Hiro," Baymax repeated and was probably seconds away from telling him everything he had just detected when Hiro cut him off, stopping directly in front of the robot.

"I had the same dream Baymax," he explained and kept his voice deceitfully calm as he added almost as an afterthought, "I remember some of it. More of it than before."

"Hiro-" Baymax started not even taking a moment to realize just how big this was and Hiro was clueless on rather or not it was a good thing.

"No Baymax," he cut him off again with a shake of a head and shaky outtake of breath, "I _remembered_. More than usual. I-I can't explain it but I feel like-"

He was cut off by two inflatable arms wrapping around him, holding him as it forced him back into stunned silence. Baymax didn't say anything as he just held Hiro close, and it was one of those rare times Hiro felt safe. Protected.

Then, what felt like forever but could only be a couple of minutes, Baymax released him as he explained in his monotone voice, "Hiro, you need to calm down. You're heartbeat was extremely irregular and you were making it worst."

Aunt Cass probably would've said he was 'working himself up.'

Hiro nodded as he took a shuddering breath and ran shaking hands through the thick locks of his hair. Most of the dream had faded, leaving away only afterimages but the feelings had remained. It was strange, when he had been dreaming everything felt numb like he was in shock. Now everything seemed to be catching up to him at once.

"Sorry buddy," he apologized with a sheepish smile and he had to admit that he did feel better as he added, "I just- I've never remembered a dream before."

"I'm quite aware of that," Baymax informed blinking back at him and Hiro flashed him another small smile- this one much more delicate and genuine.

Something moved downstairs, signaling that his aunt was awake and now that Hiro felt much calmer than before he went to get ready for his classes. He quickly dressed out from his pajamas before hurrying to where his aunt was making breakfast.

"You're up early," was how she greeted him as brown eyes blinked back at him in surprise, her short greying hair sticking out in small tufts on her head.

Hiro swallowed as he nodded and replied as casually as he could manage, "Yeah."

She didn't look disappointed at him being awake, though, so whatever feelings he was currently feeling was ridiculous. Logically, he knew this but something about the shocked gleam in her eyes had made him uneasy. Then she beamed at him and all his nervousness drained away as he grinned back.

"Well you're a little early for breakfast but I'd love the company," she informed him and he nodded as he moved over to their table, pulling out a chair and sitting; she turned back to whatever she was currently doing in the kitchen as she asked over her shoulder, "Excited about classes today?"

"Not any more than usual," Hiro replied thoughtfully but even that was completely true- he was more than a little nervous in getting a new mentor to replace Callaghan. He just hadn't thought about it until she said something, making his stomach churn queasily.

"Well I'm sure today will be a great day," she reassured, picking up on the edge in his tone and she flashed a smile over her shoulder.

"Right," Hiro agreed with a nod, a jerk of the head more than anything else earning another concerned glance his way.

"You're not very talkative this morning," she noted and it wasn't meant to be an accusation but it felt that way.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Hiro admitted with a shrug knowing his aunt probably had good reason for her concern. He just didn't feel in the mood to be mothered or pestered for details- especially considering his aunt still sent him to a psychiatrist to talk about things she couldn't handle coming from his mouth.

No one could, it seemed. They couldn't even handle other people call him crazy, insulted by the mere mention of the fact that he was- more or less- insane. Less sane than all of them, at least, and in need of special care and attention.

Hiro's learned to fake it, though, and could be quite convincing when he wanted. It's perhaps the only reason his family hadn't locked him away yet.

"Well I suppose we can't all be little geniuses," Aunt Cass agreed with a dip of her head before she pressed a plate of pancakes under his nose in hopes of drawing a reaction from the youth.

Hiro didn't rise to the bait.

He accepted the food with a small smile and simple thanks before he quickly shoveled it in his mouth (she got worried whenever he stopped eating, claiming he was already too thin to lose any more weight) before he kissed his aunt's cheek on his way out the door. Baymax waddled behind him, calling for him to slow down.

Hiro did, stalling his step so the robot could catch up. Some part of him suspected that Baymax knew he would, all he had to do was ask.

Baymax didn't seem overly concerned (no more than usual, at least) on their way to school about Hiro's morning confession. If he had been human Hiro would've gone so far as to assume (hope?) that he had forgotten or not really heard correctly. He wasn't human so Hiro was certain Baymax remembered and was probably waiting till they were in a little less public spot to corner him about it.

He hoped not. Truthfully, he didn't want to think too long or hard about what he remembered. The fear. The pain. The shadow hovering over him as darkness reclaimed him. The only good, it seemed, to come from it was that he was positive it had everything to do with his missing week and he had managed to come out of that alive.

Baymax caught his hood, forcing him to a halt and drawing him from his thoughts. He blinked, surprised to find he had nearly wandered in the middle of the intersection without the light telling him it was safe to walk.

"Hiro, I advise you to use more caution when crossing the street," Baymax chided him once Hiro was safely back at his side.

Hiro just blinked dumbly back. He had been so distracted with his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the danger he was placing himself any. Tadashi would've flipped, probably still might considering just how much of a tattle tale Baymax proved to be.

On the other side of Baymax's head, a bright yellow orb drifted closer than usual. There's always the few that would drift near either one of them but other than that one the other day they tend to not touch Baymax- none have ever touched Hiro before and the cold from when he reached out to poke the side still seemed deeply embedded in his bones.

He shivered- not from the cold- and the light finally turned in their favor and the two quickly crossed the busy street. Baymax remained close to his side, like a bodyguard, but Hiro didn't pay him much attention as he allowed his thoughts to wander again.

They reached the school quicker than usual, complements of their brisk pace, and Hiro forced all thoughts of the orbs deep down inside. If he got caught daydreaming here the consequences could be far worse than wandering blindly into traffic.

"Hiro!" someone called as the pair made themselves down the hall and Hiro spun at his name, curious sparking his attention.

It was the Dean of Engineering, of course, and Hiro had all but forgotten his promise the day previous. The man beamed at the two of them, though he did seem a little wary of Baymax like he was frightened about having his presence inside the school. Hiro recalled how he had reacted when he first saw him, frightened suddenly of being sued or worse for copyright.

"Hey," Hiro greeted before drifting off awkwardly as he shifted up and down on the balls of his feet.

It was weird, being the center of this man's attention when he spent most of his life told how aloof and uncaring he was to most his students. Even Tadashi, who turned out to be one of the most famous graduates in all the school's history.

"I've talked with Stevens and he's agreed to work with you. We shifted all your work from Callaghan to him so you should be set. He's in your workspace waiting and I must say he's very excited of meeting you."

"As I am him," Hiro replied though that wasn't entirely true- he didn't care so much who it was as long as it wasn't Callaghan. He was wrong about that, of course, but at the time hadn't known that.

"I'm sure," the Dean nodded as he rubbed his hands in front of him as if he was cold before he added almost thoughtlessly, "He had already seemed to know a great deal about you. You must have peaked his interest, a hard thing to accomplish Mr. Hamada."

"Yeah. Well. When you have a famous brother you tend to turn heads," Hiro returned with a simple shrug.

 _And being legally crazy_ , he thought but didn't dare add.

The Dean just nodded in agreement as he clapped him on the shoulder and proclaimed, "Yes. Good. Step to it then."

Hiro realized then that he wouldn't be accompanying him. At the moment he hadn't minded but the second he opened his door he wished he didn't just have Baymax as his back-up and he knew he'd take Callaghan's abuse a million times over oppose to _this_ option.

"Hiro!" the strange man from his aunt's café exclaimed with a bright expression and raised arms.

No.

There was no way.

Hiro would've heard. He would've _known_.

"Why are _you_ here?" he demanded, keeping his voice low as he glared untrustingly.

He only _told_ everyone that the guy grabbing him wasn't that big a deal. In actuality, it unnerved him in ways he couldn't explain then and didn't want to experience again. Ever again.

The guy just held his arms out in front of him like he was showcasing something as he replied in a smug tone, "I work here."

 _Duh_ , Hiro wanted to cry out at him but held his tongue because the man was still a professor and he didn't want to switch from one Callaghan to another.

Then Hiro came to a very different conclusion and he narrowed his eyes at the man before him as he demanded, "Have you been stalking me?"

Because there was no way he just so happened visit his aunt's café, demand Hiro serve him, and then pop up as his new professor that oversees most of his projects. Life wasn't _that_ coincidental.

To his surprise, the man just burst out in loud booming laughter as he reassured between giggles, "Stalking is such a harsh word, no?"

Which, to Hiro, wasn't a denial.

"Why?" Hiro demanded instead, anger fueling his temper so he came off braver and little rasher then he probably should've. The man didn't seem to take any offense to it, at least.

Instead he stopped his chuckling so he could meet his gaze with an unwavering of his own as he replied in a slow tone, "Because I've been searching for you for a long time, Hiro Hamada. We're the same, you and I."

He stepped forward and Hiro stepped back, bumping into Baymax. He'd forgotten the robot was there he'd been so silent. At least the man didn't take any more steps towards him.

Instead he just sighed, running a tired hand down his face, before he said, "I realize that perhaps I came off a little creepier than I intended. Let's start over. Hello. My name is Pellinore Stevens. I'll be your new mentor."

He held out his hand in formal greeting but still Hiro refused to move. He just glanced down at the appendage like it offended him. Even if he had wanted to take it (he didn't but if he had) he didn't think he could. Not with the way Baymax was currently clutching at his shoulders, holding him in place.

Pellinore dropped his hand with another sigh and shake of his head as he muttered, "Hiro, I need you to trust me when I say I really do hold your best interests at heart. I also think that we should talk."

"About my new projects," Hiro filled in perhaps optimistically.

Even he knew it wasn't that easy. His life never seemed to be.

Pellinore shook his head as he replied, "I'm afraid not though I think you'll be very interested in what I have to tell you," his eyes shifted over to Baymax still standing behind Hiro and he added, "The robot will have to wait for us outside."

He couldn't be serious about that. There was just no way.

"Hiro is my patient. I go where he goes," Baymax supplied from behind without much prompting; Hiro careened his neck back so he could catch a glimpse at the robot's narrowed gaze.

"What he said," Hiro finally just shrugged as he met Pellinore's gave unwaveringly, daring him to speak out on the contrary.

Pellinore's eyes just shifted between the two of them before they finally re-settled on Hiro and he shrugged as he replied, "Alright. Just know I won't tell you what I need to until _he_ leaves the room. But I suppose at the moment you can show me what you've been working on."

Hiro's shoulders slumped at the change of subject. Of the relief that he wasn't going to press Baymax leaving and though he was curious to know what he had to say that was so important, he didn't trust him enough to isolate himself with Pellinore.

He should've listened.

(•-•)

Tadashi visited him carrying two take-out bags from some fancy restaurant Hiro was incapable of pronouncing much less afford. Tadashi was rich, though, and loves spending his money soiling Hiro more so than he already was.

He hadn't seen his brother enter his small office, too busy meddling with the smaller parts of his newest project. Baymax remained nearby but had learned not to hover whenever Hiro was tinkering, especially considering Hiro zoned out and doesn't realize Baymax is so close until it's too late and hours of work remained wasted on the floor.

It had been Pellinore who noticed his brother enter, and Hiro sort of wished he was paying attention so he could've seen the look of shock that passed between the two males.

"Hiro, who's this?" Tadashi's voice demanded from behind, startling Hiro enough to jump upright as he fumbled to keep his project intact.

Spinning around, he narrowed a glare on his brother as he growled dramatically, "Tadashi, you gave me a heart attack."

Tadashi just smirked at him as he replied in that annoyingly smug tone of his, "Baymax is equipped for that. Defibrillators. In the hands."

He gestured to his palms as Hiro gawked at him. Thankfully Baymax has spent enough time with him to not demonstrate rather or not his brother was telling the truth ( _he probably was, the jerk_ ).

Behind him, Pellinore burst out in peals of laughter as he approved, "I like him Hamada," before he paused, frowned, and asked, "Who is he?"

"Tadashi Hamada," Tadashi introduced before Hiro got the chance to speak up as he narrowed a harsh look at him, "His brother. Who are you?"

"Pellinore Stevens," Pellinore greeted with a bright smile and outstretched hand, seemingly the friendliest man alive and stark contrast to the rude costumer he played in Lucky Cat Café the other day.

Searching more for a distraction than anything else, Hiro's eyes fell upon the bags of food his brother had catered in. With a bright enthusiastic expression he asked, "You bought me lunch?"

Tadashi's gaze fell back on him, softening back to light and teasing as he reassured, "Of course little brother. I thought you could use the treat and these are the best dumplings I've ever tasted. Don't tell Aunt Cass."

The last part was added almost as an afterthought, acquainted with a mirthful smile as Pellinore was all but forgotten. Not that the man seemed to mind, watching the whole exchange without much expression. It unnerved Hiro though he couldn't pinpoint exactly _why_.

Tadashi- bless his dense soul- didn't seem to notice. He was too busy rambling about dumplings and how Aunt Cass's were _good_ but nowhere near as good as these and he knew their aunt was a wonderful cook but she mastered at sweet stuff and these weren't sweet. Or they were, with the sweet sauce they give you to dip them in.

Hiro tuned his brother out as he nibbled on his offered portion, and it was good. Delicious, even, but Hiro though most edible things were. It had been a problem when he was really young as his constant hunger caused him to beg for something to eat every couple of hours. Tadashi told him their parents- and later Aunt Cass, after their accident- worried he was going to grow up fat.

They cut him off, and what little he remembered he knew it felt like they were starving him. They probably were, considering just how _un_ -fat he grew up to be and in an ironic twist of fate they now worried he was too thin. Once Tadashi- after he was gone for half a year working for Krei- even accused him of being anorexic. Eating didn't seem to be the problem, though, his metabolism was.

Besides, he was fine. He wasn't starving himself, at least, and when his brother had claimed as such the only thing Hiro could think of doing was laugh in his brother's face. It hadn't been appreciated much but Hiro didn't care because that was perhaps the dumbest thing his genius of a brother's ever said to him.

Shortly after, he was receiving a customary BAYMAX as a gift.

Pellinore now sat across the room, watching them interact with a calculating expression. It made the back of Hiro's neck crawl but he forced all his uneasiness back where Tadashi couldn't take a glimpse of them. He already seemed on edge about the strange man's presence, but he knew better than to speak up. As long as Hiro made no indication that his presence creeped him out, at least.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiro was scraping the last bit from his plate and in his mouth. He swallowed it, tossing his fork in the Styrofoam container and moved to toss it out. It had been a nice break, for sure, and with how busy the two of them always seemed to be they hardly ever got to spend brotherly bonding time like that. Plus the food was better than most take-out Hiro gets when he's working late, which admittedly wasn't often considering him being out of the house so late made Aunt Cass nervous.

He stretched both his arms over his head, feeling his muscles pop and he hadn't even realized how long he remained in one position while he was working on his newest project. Or how stiff it seemed to make him.

"Thanks Tadashi," he replied with all the earnest of a younger sibling as he turned back to blink at his brother, "I needed the break."

"I bet," Tadashi agreed only half finished as he stared at Hiro with a look that left no doubt inside the younger Hamada that his brother loved him before Tadashi shrugged and added, "I remember many a nights I'd stay in here working till near exhaustion."

Hiro wouldn't say he's ever worked himself near exhaustion, and his brother admitting as much left an ashy taste in his mouth. He knew Aunt Cass had been worried about Tadashi's health while he was working on his big PROJECT: BAYMAX and not because she was concerned he was intentionally neglecting his needs. He would just forget.

He also didn't have Baymax there to remind him every couple of minutes to take a break, get something to eat, go for a walk. It was annoying most days but Hiro knew without him he'd be so much worst off then Tadashi, especially considering his brother and friends all had their own lives and couldn't check up on him every couple of seconds.

"Ah. Young minds. So bright yet so careless," Pellinore spoke as he moved over to where Tadashi was still eating.

He set a gentle hand against his shoulder, and Tadashi actually blinked up at him with a meek expression. He seemed surprised at being called out by someone he didn't even know; someone it was probably best he didn't know.

Tadashi swallowed and asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Self-negligence is the quickest way to the morgue. It is our own responsibilities to take care of ourselves, silly to think otherwise. Now, if you don't mind, Hiro needs to get back to work. Don't worry. I'll take good care of him," Pellinore lectured and he seemed so much like a teacher Hiro was almost convinced he had always been a professor and he just hadn't noticed.

Almost.

"Eh? Who are you again?" Tadashi asked as he was herded out the door.

"Pellinore Stevens, your brother's newest mentor-professor," the man explained before promptly slamming the door in Tadashi Hamada's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. I managed to track Trevor down and he said I could use his screwdriver- Where's Baymax?" Hiro demanded once he returned to the small workspace to find Pellinore beaming back at him and Baymax's large comforting form was nowhere to be seen.

He had only been gone a couple of minutes.

"I sent him out," Pellinore explained with a shrug as he met his gaze and smirked, "I think he was worried about you. Or he just doesn't like my presence. Either way he went almost boringly easy."

"I should go hunt him down," Hiro replied already spinning around to retreat from the room, out where it felt safe and crowded and away from this man.

A hand caught his wrist, stopping his efforts as another hand shot by his head and slammed the door shut with a soft click. Hiro swallowed, spinning so his back was pressed against the door and he could stare up at Pellinore's face.

The man was close, closer than Hiro found comfort in and he had his palms planted on either side of Hiro's head effectively caging him in. _Trapping_ him.

"What are you doing?" Hiro demanded, his voice raising several octaves as he just stared in wide eye shock.

Pellinore bent over so their noses were nearly touching and he remained that way, staring for a long time before he pulled away with a sigh, "Nothing. We need to talk."

"I'll say. Let's start with personal boundaries," Hiro replied feeling better now that he had moved away though his eyes never left his.

He was watching, waiting for something and for the life of him Hiro couldn't figure out what.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the incident four years ago," Pellinore replied in an even tone and Hiro didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about.

His heart thumped, blood rushing to his skull and making him dizzy. Near faint as the walls swirled around in his vision, blending and blurring together. He swallowed thickly, a pit forming in his stomach.

"What?" was all he managed to croak past dry lips, head pulsing as his mind raced for an explanation. Anything to make sense of _that_.

Pellinore stared back, eyes narrowed and serious as he replied in an even tone, "I think you know what. Hiro, your life is in danger."

"Yeah. No kidding," Hiro snapped back as his hand reached out to jerk the door open and he could escape far away from this man because if he knew then he had been involved and that made him dangerous.

Right?

Hiro's pretty sure.

Faster than Hiro anticipated the man moving, Pellinore caught his wrist and squeezed tight enough to bruise. A cry of shock escaped Hiro's lips as he jerked himself free, stumbling back and away as Pellinore circled so he was the one standing between Hiro and the door.

"I mean it Hiro. You need to listen to me," he growled and Hiro didn't want to listen. He wanted to escape and then call the police so they could put him somewhere he wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"You have nothing I want to hear," Hiro protested instead because he was still standing in front of the door and Hiro needed to say _something_.

To his credit, Pellinore didn't look offended. He just blinked back at him, the tiniest of smiles gracing his features as he stepped forward to clasp both of Hiro's shoulders holding him in place. Hiro didn't move, just stared back in Pellinore's gaze.

"Hiro, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not your enemy. I was there too. In that place. Don't you remember?" and his voice was borderline pleading as he gazed into Hiro's dark eyes honestly.

The fact that Hiro knew he wasn't lying seemed to make the whole situation harder. It would've been easy to deny the truth, push until there was nothing left.

"No. I don't," he said voice heavy as he continued to stare wide-eyed at the man in front of him desperately wishing he did so he would know why he had sought him out.

Pellinore's expression faltered and he seemed remorseful about something but he let him go, stepping back just as the door opened behind the both of them and Baymax's broad frame waddled back inside. He was saying something but by the time Hiro directed his attention towards the robot he had already stopped talking and was instead looking between the two of them.

Hiro wondered for a moment what he thought, walking in to such a tense atmosphere.

"Hiro, I detect sense of duress," Baymax spoke up finally, focusing on him as he waddled forward to grasp his arms firmly. Hiro let him, eyes falling to the floor.

"I'm fine Baymax," he reassured and knew that it sounded flat but didn't care.

Rather or not Baymax believed him the robot let it go. Instead he waddled over to where Hiro was standing, shoulders and back still tense as he stared up at Pellinore. It was like every cell in his body was on guard, waiting for some sort of attack. Pellinore didn't offer any, just continued staring at him with expressionless eyes.

It made Hiro uncomfortable though not in a violated sort of manner. What's worse, he couldn't say what made him so edgy about the stare only that he wanted to retreat far within himself. Somewhere safe, protected, and the last time he felt this sensation was four years ago…

Freeing himself from Baymax's hold a little too forcibly he moved towards the door. The air seemed to be suffocating him now and all he knew was that he needed to escape. He needed to get away where it was safe and he was free.

"Hiro!" Baymax called after him already moving to catch up but he was still so slow and Hiro couldn't hear him over the sudden roaring in his ears.

It was like everything had narrowed down on getting himself as far away from there as possible.

The cold outside air nearly stopped his desperate escape, but something inside him prevented him from stopping completely so he ran a little faster. His worn shoes slapped against the concrete sidewalks as he continued to sprint as fast as he could, the pull of the distance between him and Pellinore tugging at his consciousness.

Something was wrong. He just didn't know what.

He didn't bother stopping to figure it out either.

He made it all the way to the bay- halfway across the city- before he finally stopped and that was more because he no longer had anywhere to go. He still felt trapped, at least, the pressure in his chest intensifying as he realized he forgot his coat back in the lab.

He shivered at that realization, aware that his entire face was surely pink by now from the mixture of exercise and cold. Tadashi would've been proud- the health freak- that he made such fantastic time but upon realizing he had left Baymax and his coat behind he realized his brother's pride would be masked by him killing him.

"What is happening to me?" Hiro demanded in a soft tone, remaining frozen in place as his large dark eyes gazed out at the flat ocean stretching for as far as he could see- the only part obscured being the tiny island no more than a speak in the distance.

Tadashi had told him once that Krei had worked over there, having own the island. That had been before he had started working there, though, and it was off-limits sitting in the distance abandoned by everyone on the shore.

An orange orb floated past his face, startling him several feet back.

He hadn't realized it but the bay was all but abandoned- not only of people but also whatever the floating lights were. It was a strange realization, one that made something twist from within Hiro's chest.

Wrong. He knew that was wrong. He couldn't go anywhere without the orbs floating lazily around everywhere he seemed to look.

His chest was still so tight, though, and he hasn't had a panic attack since he was little but he felt like the world was caving in around him. His breaths came out in short ragged gasps as he tugged at his hair, the pain keeping him stable. The pain keeping him there, in the present and not in dark rooms where screams echoed through his skull.

"Stop it," he snarled crouching down so his forehead was pressed against his knees and he wasn't sure how long he stayed that way though he knew one thing was for certain: something had changed.

(•-•)

Hiro's unsure how long he sat there, hands clutching at his scalp of his head praying for it to all end, but eventually the familiar echo of the screams faded. Blinking, he looked up only to realize the sun was nearly setting and some part of his stomach lurched as he realized Aunt Cass would be getting worried soon- _especially_ considering he no longer had Baymax with him.

The thought of returning home so soon, of having to pretend like everything was alright to avoid worrying her, made him physically ill though so he decided instead on a walk.

Walks were good for clearing the head, Tadashi tells him all the time but as he wandered around with his head bowed and fists shoved in his jeans pocket he couldn't help but think his brother was a liar. Walking certainly did not help clear his head, if anything it made everything seem more jumbled and confused.

A hand caught his elbow, spinning him around and something unsettling soured his stomach when he saw Pellinore staring back at him with calm dark eyes.

"Get away from me," Hiro snarled with real fire in his voice as he narrowed his eyes to a glare and just held it there.

Pellinore didn't seem fazed, at least, and he released his hold on him instantly. His eyes didn't move from Hiro's though and something in his expression had Hiro calming down slightly. It was weird and he hated it.

"You're flashing," Pellinore replied like it was obvious and that Hiro should have any idea about what he was talking about when, in fact, he did not.

"You're crazy," Hiro snapped back spinning on his heel and stomping several feet away. Pellinore matched his step all calm and collected.

"You're robot was concerned," Pellinore explained from his side, "He contacted that brother of yours. Let me tell you, he's an interesting individual."

"Baymax called Tadashi?" Hiro gasped feeling very small and useless, like he had four years ago when he woke up in the hospital alone and frightened by the world around him.

He worried his family unnecessarily then, and he wasn't fond of doing it again.

"I suppose, if that's your brother's name," Pellinore agreed with a slight hum and he wasn't looking at Hiro anymore which unnerved him, "He wasn't happy once he realized you left your jacket. He was calling all sorts of people to help him search for you. Something about the trackers not working if you're not wearing them."

Hiro swallowed, well aware that Tadashi had started sewing tracking devices in his hoodies well before his missing week. It had made him angry then but when he disappeared it was like all that changed. Hiro just suddenly vanishing seemed all too real and he hadn't protested all that much afterwards.

"Why are you here?" Hiro demanded not quite ready to let the fire in his voice die just yet. He felt drawn to the man and hated it because he couldn't figure out _why_.

"The voices lead me here. They're worried about you too," Pellinore explained in a calm tone beside him and this time tilted his head back so he was staring in Hiro's eyes.

Hiro ducked his expression, face flashing scarlet.

Pellinore just chuckled lowly.

"What does that mean?" Hiro demanded instead, forcing the conversation into answers because that's what he needs at the moment. Maybe then the screaming will stop.

Pellinore just snickered slightly, lip pulling back to reveal a flash of brilliant white as his eyes went hazy. Something about the expression drew Hiro in closer though everything inside him was screeching at him to run, hide. He had no reason to trust this man.

"You were the lucky one Hamada," Pellinore replied and the way he said it made Hiro uncomfortable, like he had somehow done something wrong.

Which was ridiculous.

He didn't even _know_ this man.

"Lucky how?" Hiro ventured bravely, stopping to face the man fully. Pellinore didn't seem to mind, stalling his step so he could stare back.

"You got out," Pellinore informed him sounding like his professor, "You _escaped_. No one else was granted that particular luxury. Or, rather, none who survived."

The sick feeling had returned along with the urge to bolt. Pellinore must have seen something tipping him off in his eyes because he reached out to clamp his hand around his wrist.

"Tell me Hamada, do you ever tire of running?" he demanded and sounded angry, like Hiro's classmates who hated him because of the ease learning came to him. They never seem to realize how hard life was for him.

Looking up in Pellinore's dark gaze he realized that he might be wrong on that account. Pellinore seemed to know, to _understand_ , a whole lot better than Hiro did.

Hiro jerked his wrist free, bowing his head to keep the intense glare off of him. He wanted to run and hide but something in his voice kept him from it. Like he had something to prove to this man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiro muttered lamely keeping his gaze off from the man before him.

"You know for the longest time I hated you?" Pellinore asked conversationally, leaning back as if to observe Hiro better, "I envied you. You were young and you escaped so everything that happened to you was wiped from your memory. You _don't_ remember the horrors of that place whereas I do. Every. Vivid. Detail."

The last part was said with a sneer and it made Hiro flinch. Something about the tone, filled to the brim with disdain made Hiro uneasy and he briefly remembered the cheesy murder mysteries Aunt Cass was interested in. They all seemed to start with the idiotic victim (him) being confronted on a dark street by the person who without a doubt despises them (Pellinore).

"I got over it though," Pellinore continued in a lot more tame voice, "I had to or else I would die and eventually they realized that I wasn't you. I couldn't give them what they wanted. I could _hear_ the voices but couldn't see them and they wanted eyes, not ears."

"You're not making any sense," Hiro interrupted turning to continue walking.

He couldn't stand there any longer. He needed to move. He needed to escape. Pellinore was right, he needed to _run_.

"That's the point kid!" Pellinore exclaimed reaching out to tug Hiro back around by his hair, earning a yelp of surprise and pain from the younger boy as he was forced to reface the man again as Pellinore growled in a low tone, "It doesn't make sense to you because you can't remember. You escaped and you're the only one they ever seem to care about."

"I- what?" Hiro asked in a dazed tone, blinking dumb eyes up at him.

Pellinore released another pent up breath, entire body rigid with his frustration and Hiro figured that that wasn't really fair. It wasn't Hiro's fault that Pellinore hasn't bothered to explain anything and has resorted to nothing but touching and grabbing him since they met.

Pellinore chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he muttered in a low tone, "You're a frustrating individual to get along with. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Hiro crossed his arms, puffing out his chest as he replied in a defensive tone, "A couple. What does it matter to you? If you hate me so much then _leave_ _me_ _alone_."

This time when he spun and started back down the sidewalk Pellinore didn't jerk him back. He just resumed step beside him, an imposing figure Hiro's yet figured out.

"That's just the thing," Pellinore explained and he was back to being the poster boy of calm and collected as he continued smoothly, "I don't hate you. Not anymore and if I leave right now then you'll be defenseless. You're ignorance has just become your greatest weakness and it's only a matter of time before they find you."

"What? Who?" Hiro demanded, head spinning because he still didn't know but something about the words were familiar.

Pellinore just smirked as he gave him a sidelong look and asked in a smug tone, "You really can't remember, can you?"

Hiro wrinkled his nose up at him in an incredulous manner as he snapped back, "No. I thought that was pre-established."

To his surprise, Pellinore laughed.

It wasn't as annoying as Hiro imagined it to be, soft and strong. It sounded genuine despite the fact that the man's face was twisted up in mock humor. His eyes were the only things conveying anything short of joy.

"You know, kid, if I didn't hate you so much I actually might actually like you," he chuckled darkly, so obvious bitter about everything Hiro didn't know.

"I thought you got over it?" Hiro demanded stopping again so he could glare up at the man, hating how short and small he looked in comparison.

Pellinore met his gaze as he replied smoothly, "My jealousy, perhaps, but hate is a little harder to shake I'm afraid. You, Hiro Hamada, are very easy to hate."

And Hiro hated that one part of him that wanted for this man to like him.

Before he could say anything in his defense, however, Pellinore was continuing as he turned away from him and resumed walking leaving Hiro to scramble after him, "You're a coward and weak and prance around the world so oblivious it takes a lot for me to not reach out and strangle you here on the spot."

"I'm sorry," Hiro deadpanned as he blinked up at the man but Pellinore ignored him as he kept talking.

"Everything just seems to come so easily for you. You were just _born_ lucky, I suppose, and I hate that you've somehow convinced yourself that any of this was something you've done," Pellinore spat and there was so much fire and distaste in his voice it stirred something from deep within him.

Hiro didn't care who the man thought he was, he does _not_ get to claim that Hiro's done nothing and received everything. Not after everything he's been through for the last four years.

"Don't act like you know anything about me," Hiro snapped feeling his words burn as they came out, "You _know_ nothing. Not about me or anything I've gone through to get where I am now."

"Oh quit with this pity party of yours," Pellinore bit back perhaps twice as ferocious and he actually reached out to jerk Hiro by the arm, slamming him so his back hit the brick wall beside them. Hiro glared back, seeing the contempt swirling in the man's gaze as he snarled, "You think any major thing you've accomplished had anything to do with you? No. It wasn't."

Hiro opened his mouth to reply but Pellinore cut him off with a firm shake before he continued speaking.

"Graduating from high school at age 13? You think that had nothing to do with the fact that you were born smart? Or how about the fact that your single aunt adopted two young orphans because she was somehow obligated to you? None of it has been you. Not earning Sight or escaping," Pellinore growled and by the end his voice was so low Hiro actually had to strain to hear him.

This was a completely different side to the man then Hiro has seen previous and he wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that no one was around to stop him from doing something irreversible to Hiro.

Hiro sort of wished he would.

"If you hate me so much then why are you here?" Hiro demanded in a low growl as he strained forward, leaning into the hands pinning him up against the wall.

It was a good thing, he supposed, Hiro was by himself. Otherwise Pellinore would be a dead man and Hiro would be no closer to the actual answers he wanted. _Needed_.

Pellinore glared for several more moments, the silence stretching between the both of them before the man released his grasp and stepped back. His face was deceptively calm, passive almost. If anyone had walked by they would've suspected Hiro had been the instigator and not the other way around.

"As much as it pains me, I realized I couldn't do this by myself, and you're the only one I knew would be able to help me," Pellinore explained the definition of calm and collected, nothing like he had just been.

The only one he _knew_ about.

That meant…

"There's others?" Hiro asked more curious than anything else, feeling the tension between the two of them ebb away.

It didn't even seem like Pellinore hated him as much as he claimed- as much as he had just showed- and for the life of him Hiro just couldn't figure him out.

Pellinore did that half-smirk of his that seemed so bitter and resentful it had Hiro swallowing uncomfortably. It was like he wanted the man's approval and for him to stop looking down on him with so much resentment.

"You think you were the only survivor?" Pellinore demanded in a scornful tone, "You really that self-centered?"

"Well, considering I don't even know what I'm a survivor from I can't really tell you," Hiro reminded twice as mean and disrespectful then before.

He really hoped no one just walked on by. Otherwise he could very easily be seen as a needy little brat more obnoxious than anything else.

Reaching out Pellinore pressed both his arms on either side of Hiro's head, pinning him back against the wall. He bent over so their noses were nearly touching, close enough Hiro could feel the heat coming from Pellinore's breath.

"There's always been others Hiro," Pellinore replied in a simple tone as he added, "Just like there's always going to be those hunting you. You're no longer that ordinary boy with an unordinary IQ that lives with his aunt and brother. You're a _weapon_."

"Because I can see these things?" Hiro demanded incredulously as he raised an eyebrow and stared at the man like he thought he was crazy.

Sure the floating lights were odd but weapon worthy? Hiro wasn't so sure about that.

Pellinore, who so obviously disagreed, snorted once more as he leaned back and whispered in a soft tone, "Not all weapons spit burning lead at people. There's still so much you don't understand, and I'm starting to think this was all a waste of time."

"So you're not going to fill me in about what's happening?" Hiro demanded back to angry and he's not sure why he seemed to have less control over his emotions then the man who had literally slammed him against the wall, "You're just going to give up? Run away?"

Pellinore shoved his chest forcibly, shoving him up against the wall and kept him pressed there. It hurt but Hiro swallowed back his cry of pain, refusing to give the man the _pleasure_.

"Don't _ever_ insinuate that I've run away from anything," he growled voice low as it rumbled out from his throat and Hiro swallowed as he nodded, dark eyes still staring up at the man trapping him.

He struck a nerve and wasn't keen on repeating that mistake. After all, the thought of Hiro claiming Pellinore had turned tail and run like a coward clearly upset him and some part of Hiro suspected that that was because Hiro had been the one who suggested as much.

Pellinore took a deep breath, fingers quivering over Hiro's chest as he bowed his head and released a heavy sounding sigh. His hand dropped and Hiro watched it go, the feeling of being cornered lingering though the man had backed off slightly.

"You're right, though," Pellinore whispered and Hiro bit down on his bottom lip, preventing himself from speaking anymore in fear of upsetting the man any further.

After all, Pellinore was much larger and stronger than Hiro's slight frame.

"You have no idea what's happening or even who I am. All you know is some man seems to be following you around recently sprouting how much he can't stand you," Pellinore continued when Hiro made no indication of speak, "I'll fill you in but we can't do it here. The walls have ears."

Pellinore stepped back, relinquishing Hiro's space back to him.

Hiro felt his shoulders slump in relief though he kept his gaze focused on the odd man across from him, wondering what he could've possibly done to upset him this much.

He got away four years ago and, what's more, he can't remember the horrors that had been done to him.

Hiro swallowed, suddenly unsure if he wanted to be filled in.

"I fear I might've said too much already," Pellinore whispered and his tone was more urgent then before, harsh too as he added, "You need to head on home. Don't stop for anything. Don't talk to anyone, and don't leave once you get there."

He was already shuffling backwards, as if preparing to make a quick getaway before he froze. His body went tense as his eyes settled on Hiro's small frame and he opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Here," he finally barked out removing his own jacket and draping it over Hiro's smaller frame, setting his hand on top of Hiro's head in one last pat before disappearing down the other end of the alley.

Hiro blinked, too stunned to move.

 _That_ , he concluded after a long moment, _is a very strange man._

(•-•)

 _Don't say anything._

 _Don't freak Aunt Cass out._

 _Remain calm. Remain calm. Remain calm._

Tadashi kept that inner monologue as he set the café's phone back in its cradle. His hands were shaking, and he felt something sick settle in the pit of his stomach. Fred couldn't offer him anything more and it's already been too long since Baymax contacted him about Hiro suddenly running out.

Though he knew logically that Baymax was incapable of freaking out, when he received the call from the robot he could've sworn that that's what he was doing. If nothing less he was unnerved. The fact that he was dialing to inform him of Hiro's departure sent the young inventor on his way to a heart attack.

He had been eating with a potential client. It was one of those people who held no value to other's lives except for a means to obtaining profit somehow, which was fine. Tadashi was good at pretending. Pretending to care. Pretending to understand. It didn't matter. He could fake it.

Then Baymax called and faking it was suddenly impossible.

He had excused himself, of course, proclaiming that he had a family emergency. The man just gazed up at him, offering assistance in attaining his insane little brother. Like Hiro was some sort of burden. Tadashi probably would've struck the man if the phrase ' _Hiro is missing'_ wasn't blaring on repeat inside his skull.

Hiro was missing.

Still missing.

And it was too much like four years ago, when Hiro had been swept away from them a little too easily for him to be anything but calm. He needed to be calm, though. Aunt Cass was already worried enough as it was.

 _Remain calm. Remain calm. Remain calm._

He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last. Not with Hiro still gone, missing, and he was supposed to be getting better but Baymax mentioned what he had walked in on. Hiro hadn't been his usual carefree self. He had been unnerved by something.

 _Pellinore Stevens._

His new mentor-professor.

Tadashi was tempted to hunt down the man himself, demanding to know what he had done to his brother. Hiro didn't just get freaked out by nothing and the thought of that man being the cause was enough to make him sick.

The door to the café opened, the small bell jingling and normally Tadashi would've just ignored it but something about this time had his eyes shifting to see who the newcomer was, and he knew it was just hopeful thinking for it to be Hiro only it was Hiro. Short, scrawny perfect little Hiro.

Tadashi couldn't recall another time he was so overjoyed at seeing his brother.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass spoke before Tadashi had a chance to leave the kitchen as she moved to intercept the youth, "You're nearly frozen."

"Yeah. Well. Winter," Hiro replied with a slight shrug, dwarfed in the oversized coat draped over his shoulders.

The happy relieved feeling from a few seconds ago died somewhere in the pit of Tadashi's stomach.

That wasn't Hiro's jacket. He hadn't been alone the entire time he had been missing and from the looks of it, the jacket belonged to a man.

Crap.

Hiro should know better. He did know better, and he wasn't one to break specific rules like 'Don't speak to strangers,' which meant he either knew the person or hadn't confronted them willing. Or both.

Double crap.

Aunt Cass had noticed too as she was eyeing the thing with a crinkled nose and when she spoke her voice was clipped and offered no room for argument, "Hiro, where did you get this jacket?"

"Oh this?" Hiro asked blinking down at the thing like he forgot it was there, "It's my professor's. I ran in to him on the way home. I'll just return it to him in the morning."

The concerned wrinkles around Aunt Cass's face disappeared at that as she replied in a wispy sort of tone, "That was certainly nice of him. Make sure to thank him tomorrow."

"I will," Hiro agreed already inching past her to head upstairs where he could disappear in his room.

Not on Tadashi's watch. The little brat didn't get to run off and then return unharmed wearing a man's coat like it was no big deal and expect to get off scotch-free.

He intercepted his brother on his way to the stairs, taking his arm in his hand and leading him up the stairs. Hiro protested, of course, but Tadashi didn't care. What he was about to say didn't need to be overheard by those still in the diner.

"Ow! What's gotten into you? Tadashi? Tadashi!" Hiro demanded, voice increasing revealing his anger.

Tadashi released him once they reached the living room, spinning around so they were nearly touching. Hiro glared back, twice as defiant but not nearly as stubborn. Not when Tadashi's little brother was concerned.

"What the heck Hiro?" Tadashi demanded, voice raised and it took special effort to keep himself from raising his arms.

He would never, ever, strike the kid but sometimes Hiro flinches like he thinks he will. Something about his missing week, Tadashi suspects, an ingrained response Hiro wasn't even aware of learning. Nor was it something easily forgotten.

"What Tadashi?" Hiro growled back before his eyes lit up in recognition and he spoke in a low controlled tone, "Baymax told you."

Of course Baymax told him. The robot had become just as protective as Hiro as Tadashi still is, and the thought of something happening to the kid compelled him to contact Tadashi. Not to mention Tadashi had forced the robot to swear he would, no matter how small it might seem.

Nothing with Hiro ever seemed small.

The kid is just so dramatic about everything.

Tadashi didn't voice any of that out loud, of course as he glared down at the kid and asked in a clipped even tone, "What happened? Why did you suddenly run?"

Hiro gave him a strange look- one that tipped Tadashi off that his little brother was about to lie through his teeth. Or, rather, not lie but skip around the truth. Leave major parts out that'll haunt Tadashi for nights to come.

Hiro just didn't know how many nights Tadashi still wakes up, drenched in sweat as the sound of his pulse is beating in his eardrums as images of what could've happened to his kid brother during his missing week flashed through his vision. The kid had been gone for a whole week, most child abductions the child is dead within 24 hours.

Hiro wasn't dead, though, and Tadashi was determined to keep it that way.

Hiro shuffled from foot to foot as he responded in a slow quiet tone, "I needed some fresh air. And to be alone."

"And this?" Tadashi demanded as he reached over and jerk on the jacket wrapped around Hiro's slight frame.

Hiro pulled away defensively. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring at Tadashi like the man was supposed to already know. Tadashi wasn't sure he wanted confirmation that what he was thinking was truth.

Stuff like _that_ couldn't actually happen.

Not to Hiro.

Not to his little brother.

"We ran into each other on my way back here," Hiro replied and something lessened against Tadashi's chest, allowing him to relax and breathe at the reassurance that _that_ didn't happen to his little brother.

"And?" Tadashi prodded quietly, gentle and calm and so very patient as he awaited for his brother to speak. To explain everything Tadashi was so obviously missing.

"And nothing," Hiro retaliated with an exaggerated expression, "He gave me his jacket because I had left mine back at the school. That's it."

 _Liar_.

Tadashi just didn't know what he was lying about. And that realization frightened Tadashi more than he could ever explain.

Hiro sighed, shoulders curling in on himself as he reached up to run a hand over his face. When he spoke his voice seemed so drained and sad it made Tadashi's chest hurt.

"Look, Tadashi, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted so I'm going to call it a night," he said before moving past his brother to head up the stairs leading to his room.

Tadashi let him go, mind whirling.

Something was wrong and Tadashi wanted to know. Needed to know so he could help his brother get better, heal.

"Hey Hiro!" he called after his brother and Hiro turned on the stairs to stare down at him. Tadashi swallowed before continuing, "You'll tell him if something was wrong, right?"

Hiro blinked, clearly not expecting that question.

Then he smiled- a bright happy smile that never failed to make Tadashi's heart beam as he reassured, "Of course Tadashi."

Then he was gone.

The uneasy feeling didn't fade.

(•-•)

Pellinore walked for an hour.

He didn't know where he was going or even where he was currently at. He didn't _need_ to know those two things. They were irrelevant just like he didn't need a reason to hate Hiro. He just did and that was alright. He was certain of it.

At least, he had been when he arrived at this city.

He still hated it. The blaring cars and constant light, illuminating the world like night didn't exist. It did, though, and sleep was important. Impossible to outsiders, such as himself, wandering in hopes of starting a new life.

One that didn't involve Hiro.

It did, though, and that was the problem.

Logically, he knew that it was okay. Hiro's mind is still blank and whatever memories he held of his imprisonment was locked somewhere deep inside that overly large brain of his. Most likely because of his age and shock of what he had just been subjected to. As a man of science, Pellinore knew this. As a man in general though, he despised it.

Unlike Hiro, he remembered everything that happened to him in that place. He remembered every needle, every experiment, every seizure in crystal clarity. It was like he never even left.

Finding Hiro had been a mistake, or some cruel twist of fate. He couldn't tell anymore, not with the voices constantly whispering in his ears. The same voices Hiro's capable of seeing. Touching. Interacting with. That's why they want him. They need to control the things, and only Hiro's able to see them.

He was doing so well, though, despite his constant fight for sanity. Something that wasn't really open for debate, Hiro was fine. He had just been opened to a world they have no business in.

Now he was going to die.

Or subject the rest of the world to a much worst fate.

When Pellinore had first entered the city in hopes of starting over, he had seen the kid's picture plastered on every newspaper for several blocks. He hadn't been the focus. He just so happened to be standing beside his older brother, who was quite popular. Even reclusive Pellinore knew of the man, he had just never connected the dots before.

Hiro. _Hamada_.

Freaking hell.

And though the kid had grown he still looked like that terrified snot nosed brat ingrained in Pellinore's memory. He hated him, the hate only intensifying when he realized the boy had probably grown up spoiled, especially after his kidnapping and supposedly missing week.

It seemed longer than a week.

Pellinore stopped, the cold biting into his bare arms. He had given his coat to the kid. He wasn't sure why and if pressed he wouldn't be able to come up with an acceptable excuse. He just had in the moment, wrapping it around the boy's small shoulders securely before he realized what he had been doing.

Especially considering he spent the better part before shoving the kid against the wall and declaring his disgust towards him for the world to hear because maybe if he said it out loud it would make it true. They certainly felt true, until he went to leave and saw doe eyes blinking up at him. They seemed innocent but beneath held a certain steel Pellinore still wasn't sure he could manage if the situation had been flipped.

Hiro was right. Pellinore _had_ turned into his stalker.

"Stupid snot-nosed pain-in-the-ass little _bastard_ ," Pellinore snarled softly, the words leaving his lips in small bursts of white wisps trailing away.

He hadn't come here to become a stalker but after seeing that picture. After glimpsing at what Hiro became after all these years turned him into one, and it took a while before he ever found the aunt's shop and even longer before he realized Hiro lived on the second floor. Alone.

It would've been so easy to sneak up there, break through the window and snap the kid's neck. He's done worst. Imagined worst when it came to the kid.

He didn't.

Hiro was still alive and, though not exactly happy, less miserable than Pellinore felt all the time. Constantly having to look at the kid and watch him just exist while every inch of Pellinore itched to end that.

Kill the kid.

Leave the city.

Happy endings all around.

"What is wrong with me?" Pellinore demanded though he knew exactly what was wrong with him, a skinny teenage boy with the whole world seemingly stretched in front of him. A world one incident seemed to snatch away from him.

So he couldn't kill Hiro.

He still wanted to, occasionally, but far less than anything that inhabited him before. It seemed like communicating with the kid made it far harder to hate him then when he held all those bitter feelings deep inside his very core. It wasn't love but it was certainly a lot less animosity.

He just seemed so vulnerable. Too easy to corner and snatch away from the world, but though his mind had forgotten his experience his body had not. Pellinore remembered how he flinched, terrified when he closed in on him like he was going to hurt him. Strike him like their captors used to do when they thought they could.

Pellinore blinked at the realization.

Hiro still had no means of protecting himself. He could throw a punch and might get lucky but he was otherwise defenseless. Unless big brother or overprotective friends were crowded around his neck- something Hiro hated, Pellinore had observed- Hiro would be easily taken down.

Pellinore needed to change that.

Spinning until he caught something vaguely familiar, he started towards the direction he knew he needed to go. Just in case something bad happens. Just in case they find him before Pellinore can get everything figured out.

That did not mean he cared for the boy's wellbeing but knew that if he wanted to survive the next couple of days then he'll need Hiro.

He told himself that the rest of the night.

(•-•)

[ _Dammit Pellinore. You know better.]_

[ _I know but this time is different. Hiro, he's- he's completely defenseless._ ]

[ _How's that my problem? He should learn to defend himself-_ ]

[ _You know that's not what I meant. He can defend himself just fine, but we both know that this is something else completely. This is inhuman._ ]

[ _I had to learn how to survive on my own. Why should I help someone like him?_ ]

[ _Someone like him?_ ]

[ _A coward-_ ]

[ _You know that isn't fair. He was a child at the time. He's still a child now_ -]

[ _So was Mikasa, yet she learned to survive. You want to know why? Because she's not weak. Hiro didn't because he is._ ]

[ _He doesn't even remember-_ ]

[ _Why are you defending him Pellinore? Last we talked you hated him more than all of us. Now you're here, begging me to help him? Need I remind you that no one protected me? No one held my hand and kept me safe. No one taught me how to_ _survive._ ]

[ _Then don't do it for him. Do it for me. As a favor._ ]

[ _…_ _I'll think about it._ ]

(•-•)

Hiro was actually rather surprised when his eyes fluttered open to the amber light shining through his window. He couldn't recall falling asleep, half-convinced all his thoughts would keep him up all night. It seemed to only have kept him awake most of the night, and what little sleep he managed was like a godsend.

Climbing out from his covers, bare feet touched the cold wooden floors lining the bottom of his floor. He paid it no attention as he moved to get ready for school, throwing on the first clean clothes he could find and making sure all his books were in his backpack.

"Ow," he said when he was yanking on his jacket, hearing the familiar sound of Baymax inflating in the corner.

Hiro was glad that- though the robot had tattled on him- he had managed to recharge over the night. Hiro wasn't entirely comfortable heading to school alone and Baymax's presence always made life seem a little brighter. Better and safer in ways no one else could offer him.

"Greetings Hiro," Baymax spoke already making his way over to him, "I hope you slept well."

He could just scan him and find out, Hiro knew, if he bothered standing still for more than three seconds. The robot already struggled keeping up with him physically, much less hold the ability to scan him when he wasn't standing completely 100% still.

"As well as I can, Baymax," Hiro reassured as he moved over to where the stairs where, "Come on. We're going to be late for class."

Baymax didn't offer much resistance, quickly waddling after the youth. If it was possible he seemed tense, uneasy about allowing Hiro too far from his eyesight. Hiro was willing to allow it, if it meant comforting his friend especially after Hiro's freak-out yesterday.

"Bye Aunt Cass," Hiro called as he grabbed a stray pastry from her café, shoving it in his face before disappearing out the door.

Aunt Cass called after him though by then he was already too far to make out the words.

He managed to make it all the way to the end of the corner when he caught sight of it. A blue orb floated by, passing across his vision. He stopped to watch it, wrinkling his nose at the sight. Recently he's started to grow a distain towards them, and he wasn't sure why.

Then he remembered the day before, Pellinore shoving him in the alleyway as he declared his hatred towards the youth. That combined with the dreams made him think that he was remembering something important in the version of this dislike.

"Hiro."

Hiro spun at his name, not at all surprised to see Baymax. Beady black eyes were currently watching the orb as it floated by.

Hiro shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling his fingers tremble slightly as the cold washed over him. Cold that was completely unrelated to the weather.

"Hiro, my sensors indict that you are in distress," Baymax spoke and though his head didn't turn to look at him Hiro felt himself shrink.

"I'm fine Baymax," he replied anyways, the lie easily detectable.

And he thought Tadashi was a bad liar…

" _Hiro_ ," Baymax repeated and it sounded like a drone, not at all impressed as he turned to focus beady black eyes towards him.

He knew better than to keep this from Baymax, especially considering he's been programmed to detect these sorts of thing but the truth seemed so much worse. It somehow seemed like if he said them out loud then they'll somehow become more true, and he was happy living in denial about them.

Heck, he'd been able to deny it for four years. Chalked it up as insanity and moved on. Everyone else in his life seemed perfectly content with that as well.

And then Pellinore entered (back?) into his life and ruined everything.

He needed to sleep more, to clear his head and piece everything back straight.

Only he can't sleep anymore. The nightmare almost a nightly occasion now, and despite that one time he hasn't been able to remember anything further.

"Hey Baymax?" Hiro asked almost offhandedly, allowing his thoughts wander perhaps a little too far as he watched the orb float away, "Do you think they're omens of some sort? Sort of like death?"

And as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

It seemed Baymax was programmed to flip at the mention of death, but that might just be Hiro overreacting. Then again, knowing Tadashi, it seemed likely.

"Hiro," Baymax started and though it was physically impossible something in his voice changed.

"No. Stop. Forget I said that," Hiro interrupted before the conversation could venture out of hand as he scrubbed his hands against his face, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Hiro," Baymax continued anyways because there was a very slight possibly Hiro was turning suicidal, and he wasn't going to let that slide easily, "Have you thought about this before?"

He has actually, ever since he touched one and had those horrid visions. It's consumed his thoughts way more then he'd like to admit, though it was usually fleeting things. Still, he's thought about death enough for it to become something like a memory.

He couldn't _say_ that though because Baymax wouldn't understand.

No one would.

There's a reason people label Hiro as insane.

So instead he shrugged thin shoulders and grumbled, "I don't know."

Bad answer but the light changed and he hurried across the street, leaving Baymax behind. He'll feel bad about it later but, currently, he felt the brink of a meltdown. Lack of sleep, as it turned out, offered no favors.

"Good morning Hiro," Pellinore greeted when Hiro entered his small workspace, Baymax not to far behind.

Hiro couldn't even force a smile to his face as he handed the man his coat back. Pellinore blinked at it, like he wasn't expecting to see it ever again, before fixing Hiro with a kind smile. One that was a far cry of the ones given to him before. It seemed softer, happier.

Hiro was too tired to try and figure out what that could've meant.

"I have class in ten minutes," he said instead resisting the urge to rub his tired eyes, "I'll see you two whenever."

Pellinore blinked, shock evident on his expression.

"The two of us?" he mimicked, as if repeating it would somehow make it clearer.

"Baymax can't come to class with me," Hiro informed him like it was obvious, fixing the man with a dubious expression, "I'll be back soon."

And then he was gone.

Class was awful, especially considering he kept dozing off. He never fully fell asleep, though, his chin hitting his chest and forcing him to snap his head back up in attention. The teacher kept giving him weird looks, along with everyone in his class.

No one said anything, though, because he has a reputation of snapping. That's why he got his own office. It's why no one says anything whenever Baymax starts hovering over him. And the fact that he's all but branded a fully functional insane person by society kept him from being expelled.

That _and_ because of the witnesses that said Hiro hadn't been in the wrong. Bullying just seemed to follow Hiro every step he took, around every corner and lurking in every shadow.

Something out there must really hate him.

"Hiro-" his name was called and he recognized the voice of his professor along with the connection that they didn't sound happy.

"Huh? What?" he asked blinking owlish eyes as he mentally berated himself for allowing himself to drift off.

"Last I checked Mr. Hamada, you don't have the grades to just tune out everything I say," his professor snapped and though he knew they had a reason to be peeved he couldn't help but feel like he was in the wrong.

After all, it wasn't Hiro's fault he couldn't sleep anymore or that most his grades were suffering because of it.

"Sorry," he said anyways, swallowing the bitter anger that tried to overcome him.

The professor's face softened considerably at the apology, rough lines smoothing out as kind eyes regarded him.

"Talk to me after class," he told Hiro and Hiro nodded though he really didn't want to.

The rest of class was uneventful. No one would met Hiro's gaze and he could tell they were avoiding glancing over at him. He couldn't remember when he turned more and more into something fragile, something everyone feared was seconds away from breaking.

Once class was dismissed Hiro gathered his things and made his way to the front of the large lecture hall, feeling the weight of his backpack pull on him. Several students were already lingered in the front, asking questions from the lecture Hiro couldn't even remember despite it just happening.

He waited patiently, fingers twirling nervously around his backpack strap. He allowed his brain to drift idly and caught himself staring at an orb. Jerking his attention back to the ground he focused instead at his feet.

No reason to give any one something to concern over. No point in proving them all right and declaring him unstable mentally.

"How have you been Hiro?" his professor asked once it was finally his turn and Hiro resisted the urge to frown.

He wasn't his therapist. Hiro wasn't obligated to tell him anything.

"Fine sir," Hiro responded anyways, voice soft and cautious as he stared at the man before him with a narrowed gaze.

"Oh really? How much sleep have you gotten recently?" he continued incredulously, eyebrow raised as he waited patiently for Hiro's response.

Hiro shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Enough, sir," he lied before scrunching up his expression and asked, "What is this about?"

His professor gave him a long look, one that made Hiro uncomfortable, before he shrugged and replied almost offhandedly, "I'm just concerned about your grades. You were barely keeping them together but now I've noticed they're starting to slip tremendously and if this keeps up then I'm afraid you won't pass this class."

Of course he wouldn't because not one thing in his life could ever make any sense.

"I'll work on it," Hiro forced out through a stressed smile, stomach a sour mess as he mentally went over everything he knew about the connection between sleeping and good grades. Surely there was a connection, otherwise Hiro wouldn't have an issue passing. Not with his IQ.

"Make sure you do," his professor noted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He didn't believe him, Hiro realized which was fine with Hiro. He didn't want to be believed he just wanted the matter dropped. Too many people worried over his mental health, more so than Hiro's ever done.

Somewhere along the line he had just accepted he was crazy.

Now he wasn't so sure. Especially considering Pellinore seemed to have shared the same experience as him, even implying that there had been others. And whatever happened to them was enough to get Pellinore to hate Hiro.

He couldn't even remember why, which seemed infinitely worst. What could he have done that was so bad that made him so hated? He isn't sure and couldn't come up with an acceptable explanation that would make sense to a non-sleep deprived person. Hiro was convinced that, at the moment, he was very sleep deprived.

No wonder Tadashi came up with Baymax. He's had to deal with him the majority of his life, their parents perishing when Hiro was still very young. Too young to really affect him but some nights he suspects it still does Tadashi, especially when one considers on just how tightly his older brother clings to family.

Almost like he's afraid of being left alone by whatever little he has left…

Hiro had been so consumed in his thoughts that he missed the stray orb until it was colliding in his chest. Something icy and frightening washed over him, making him feel scared for some absurd reason.

Then the world around him changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything came in flashes, quick and instant and leaving something cold and harsh behind.

There was a room, small and brown from what little he was able to make out. Perhaps it served as a bedroom or maybe a living room at one point, Hiro couldn't be certain for it had been stripped bare. Even the floor, covered with a thin piece of plastic.

The only indication that this room ever hosted anyone was the pile of white linens in the far corner, stacked higher than Hiro thought possible. Perfect sterile white save for a slight crimson staining them, the red pooling on the plastic underneath.

Hiro gagged though he wasn't sure why.

He was certain he's felt like this before- the first time he had run into one of the floating orbs, and he couldn't make out if it had something to do with the visions or if it was just merely a side effect. Either way, he was relieved when it was over.

Or, at least, he would have been if not for the pinched up face hovering over his own. Long strands of golden blond cascading over her shoulders, the lights overhead causing a halo of light to appear over her crown. She looked like an angel- one Hiro instantly recognized.

Crap.

 _Crap_.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked in that pensive tone of hers, concern evident as she bent over to cradle his head further in her lap.

"Honey Lemon," he blinked- rather owlishly- and when he moved to sit up she stopped him, guiding him back to the ground.

"You fainted Hiro," she informed him, "Stay down. Help is on the way," then something must have occurred to her for she looked around before asking, "Where's Baymax?"

"He doesn't attend my classes with me," Hiro responded ignoring her earlier assertion and sitting up, hand pressed against his forehead.

He was startled by how cold his skin felt.

He dropped his hand so it could rest on the thigh of his jeans as casually as he could. Honey Lemon already looked moments from absolutely losing it and he had no intentions of giving her anymore reasons to worry.

"Why not?" she pressed and Hiro gave her a dubious look.

"Because he could be used as a cheating tool," Hiro told her dryly, having found it ridiculous the first time he had been told as much himself but found he hadn't really minded all that much.

He spent all his time with the healthcare companion so whatever break he earned was nice. He wasn't sure if Baymax feels the same, but he always felt like he did. Hiro, he knew, could be quite a handful.

"Cheating?" Honey Lemon repeated a little less accepting than Hiro had been before her face scrunched up and she moved to rise, "That's ludicrous. I'll go have a chat with-"

Hiro caught her wrist, cutting her off and stalling her angered purpose as he pleaded in a soft needy voice, "Don't, Honey Lemon, I'm begging you. You can't fight all my battles for me."

She puckered her lip before her expression smoothed out and she knelt down beside him, hand pressed firmly against his shoulder as she reassured, "I just want the best for you Hiro. We all worry about you. I guess that's to be expected considering how much we hang out with your brother…"

"Tadashi," Hiro gasped, eyes widening as he reached out to latch onto her wrist once more and practically begged, "You can't tell him about this. _Promise_ me, Honey Lemon."

Her lips flattened into a thin white line as green eyes flickered to him.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" she demanded though softer than the word usually intends, "The fainting spells?"

"Of course not Honey Lemon," Hiro replied eyes still bright and pleading though he knew that out of all of them Honey Lemon was perhaps the worst to have found out.

It was no secret that she couldn't keep one to save her life. Even Fred could keep his mouth shut longer than her, given the right motivation. Honey Lemon, it seemed, was just unnaturally _bad_ at it so his only hope was to convince her that it wasn't a big deal, which it wasn't. _At all_.

She didn't seem to believe him, still staring like he was about to break down in front of her. He didn't like it.

"I'm fine," he repeated like that would be enough and convince her.

She just narrowed her gaze on him, so obviously not believing him that it kind of hurt. When did he become so helpless that any reassurance otherwise would be discarded so quickly? But, then again, she had walked on him passed out in the middle of the hallway.

That's what was concerning her, and he had to remind himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that his entire self seemed to have been violated by a colorful orb. Even in his thoughts that sounded insane.

"I need to go back to Baymax," he informed her and the mention of his healthcare companion switched something in her as a soft smile crossed her gorgeous features.

She really was pretty, someone worthy of Tadashi's attention. Hiro hadn't understood it then because they were friends and Hiro wasn't sure why his stupid older brother would've wanted to potential ruin that. Now he did and sort of wished they would've seen where it could've gone.

They'd have made an adorable couple.

They would've made even cuter kids. Cute smart like Tadashi and Honey Lemons, making the world a better place by just existing. It was a nice thought.

"Great! I've been needing the company," Honey Lemon exclaimed before holding out the crook of her elbow expectantly.

Hiro glowered at her but accepted the proffered limp and lead her back to where his small office was located. She talked the entire time, babbling on and on about one thing and another but Hiro was too distracted to listen. He just smiled up at her while his mind raced with his thoughts.

They couldn't arrive soon enough, but when they did Hiro quickly untangled himself from Honey Lemon with a quick word of goodbye.

"Thanks," he told her as he distanced himself from her, "I'll see you around."

"Sure-" Honey Lemon started to say before Hiro slammed the door shut in her face.

Pellinore glanced up at the sound of the door slamming closed, and the corners of his mouth twitched up in a smug expression. Hiro glowered at that, face darkening as he moved to where Baymax was deflated and charging.

"What is this?" he demanded, voice more hostile than necessary but Pellinore didn't take offense and Hiro didn't care.

"What is what?" the infuriating man asked, leaning back against his desk and flipping through the book propped up in his lap.

He appeared too relaxed, too calm, and that only served to make Hiro even angrier than before. Hiro wasn't sure why, only that the aching pain deep in his chest was helping nothing.

"Ow Baymax," Hiro called as he moved over to his healthcare companion's charging station, watching as the robot inflated back up.

"I am Baymax," Baymax informed in his normal monologue fashion, "your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro."

"Oh _that_ ," Pellinore piped in from behind and he didn't even look up from his book as he flipped the page and offered, "His batteries were running low. He got really loopy, which was amusing for all of three seconds before he started on the verge of destruction."

Hiro frowned at the statement, turning to look up at Baymax as he asked, "Why were your batteries running low? Have you been overcharging them again? Baymax, I get tired of having to call Tadashi for him to come over and replace them."

Behind him, Pellinore snorted.

"What could you possibly want?" Hiro demanded turning to glare furiously at the man.

"Nothing except I've seen you work. You're more than capable of changing them if needed, yet you get your older brother to do it for you, which is adorable," the older man supplied causing Hiro's frown to deepen.

"What are you suggesting?" Hiro asked spinning around so he could face the man, who simply shrugged with a flip of a page.

"You're more than capable yet you don't. Why?" Pellinore asked rhetorically, or at least Hiro thinks it was rhetorically cause the next moment he continued, "You look paler than normal. What happened?"

Hiro's cheeks flushed as all his blood rushed up into them. He felt like he was seven, trying to convince his brother and aunt that he hadn't done something he so obviously did.

"Nothing happened," Hiro snapped, and Pellinore chuckled harshly as he settled back into his book with another shrug.

Hiro was getting tired of all the shrugging.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked before Hiro had a chance to say something overly sassy to the man, "Something is wrong with your brain signals. What happened?"

"What? Nothing, Baymax," Hiro reinforced as he spun to stare up at Baymax helplessly.

Pellinore on his case, he could handle. Baymax was another story altogether, especially when he said things like ' _there's something wrong with your brain_.'

"It's the Yokai," Pellinore offered and it wasn't a question.

That time both Hiro and Baymax locked gazes with him like he was insane, which to them, he was.

"The what?" Hiro asked though his voice was considerably less hostile then before.

Pellinore raised his hand and gestured around the room as he explained, "The voices or whatever the heck it is you see. They're called Yokai. I thought you would know this, being the clever little thing you are."

Hiro blinked, not at being insulted because he was rather used to that, but at the fact that Pellinore had known the entire time the things that's been plaguing Hiro, and he's said nothing. He just stood there all judgmental like as he critiqued Hiro on every little thing.

"And you're just now telling me this because…" Hiro demanded as he allowed his voice to trail off, looking up at the man expectantly.

Another casual shrug.

Flip of the page.

"You've never asked. You just stand there like a lost little puppy waiting for the world to give you everything you need. It's how you've always functioned, even back there."

"Back there?" Hiro mimicked before he realized he was talking about that dark little cell chiseled in stone that was so clearly ingrained in his memory he didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Ah. So you do remember some things? Good to know," Pellinore spoke causing Hiro to blink back to the present only to see the man had finally set his book aside so he could stare at him with those knowing eyes.

"I don't understand," Hiro admitted and half-expected to be scolded or mocked once more.

Pellinore surprised him by offering a kind smile as he replied, "That's because you were perhaps too young to understand any of it at the time. It was why your mind blocked it out, but you need to remember. That's what the dreams are for."

Dreams.

Pellinore knew about the dreams.

"What? You think you're the only one who gets them? There's a word for people like you. Egoistic," and though the words were unkind the tone very much was. Almost gentle, like Tadashi gets whenever Hiro breaks down because he knew he did something wrong and was suddenly ashamed for it.

"You have the dreams too? Do you remember them?" Hiro prodded unable to keep the sudden excitement wane from his voice.

"Uh… yes," Pellinore nodded, "and I am quite curious as to why you don't, though if I were to harbor a guess I'd it's because they're trying to protect you. You escaped, and they wiped your whole memory of them but you can't erase something like that. So now it's coming back to you in pieces."

Hiro wanted to nod, to agree, but he still didn't understand who the ' _they_ ' were. The Yokai- a mystical Japanese spirit that exist as folklore, a fairytale, and nothing more. A story parents tell their gullible children in order to get them to listen.

"Why would they try to wipe my memory?" Hiro inquired, and Pellinore shrugged once more.

"Who knows? Though if you ask me it's because they don't want to be seen. Then you give man a chance to corrupt them, twist them into something evil."

"But why does that matter? They can't _do_ anything, can they?" Hiro demanded and the look Pellinore fixated on him made him equal parts uncomfortable and uneasy.

"You tell me. You're the only person I know that's touched one," Pellinore replied back, making Hiro freeze because he didn't recall ever telling the man that.

"How'd you-"

"I told you before kid," Pellinore explained with a furrowed eyebrow as his sharp gaze settled on his narrow shoulders, making him feel exposed and vulnerable, "You're not the only one involved in this."

Hiro already knew that, though, because someone had to force these things upon him, and he wasn't able to completely rule Pellinore from that list yet. He knew more than Hiro ever dreamt of, and the only thing keeping Hiro from coming to the most obvious conclusion is the fact that Pellinore seemed to despise it almost as much as Hiro did.

And that's what Hiro needed to understand. He needed to remember what happened that had been so terrible that because Hiro's unable to remember it he was hated so much. Hated enough that every moment since meeting him Pellinore's done nothing but fixate that cold gaze on him.

But he hasn't killed him yet, which Hiro would normally chalk up to as a win. Something that he hasn't been able to yet because whatever is keeping Pellinore from killing him couldn't be good. Especially considering how many of the orbs- Yokai?- Hiro's seen lately.

The numbers have only seemed to have doubled and twice now Hiro's touched one after he's spent four years watching them from a distance without any trouble.

"They're cold," Hiro finally admitted and he wasn't sure why as he bowed his head and continued softly, "They're cold and they show me visions of-"

"Death," Pellinore finished and at Hiro's sharp look he explained with a gentle smile, "That's all the voices ever talk about, when they bother to make any sense."

Voices.

That's right, Pellinore could hear their voices. He could hear the _Yokai's_ voices, and something about that statement seemed infinitely wrong to Hiro. He didn't bother to ponder it though.

"What do you mean when they bother to make any sense?" Hiro inquired and though Pellinore's face didn't physically change something underneath his eyes did.

It seemed to harden, crystallizing into something stubborn and distasteful. He didn't appreciate Hiro's curiosity, and if he hadn't repeatedly upset Hiro in the past he would've felt a small moment of guilt. Hiro didn't, though, so he just stared back just as stubborn.

"Hiro, both of your heartbeats have increased dramatically," Baymax suddenly piped in, and Hiro had forgot he was there.

Twisting his head so he could face his healthcare companion Hiro offered a soft smile as he apologized, "Sorry buddy. I promise we'll behave."

"Right," Pellinore agreed with a clap of his hands as he rose from his chair, "I'll go fetch you something from the vending machine since you look like death warmed over. Want anything Baymax? Of course not because you're a robot."

Hiro scowled even as the door slammed behind Pellinore.

Baymax just tilted his head to the side and observed obviously, "He is a strange individual."

(•-•)

Pellinore returned by tossing a muffin at Hiro's head, shaking his head to convey his disappointment when it did nothing but bounce uselessly off the side of Hiro's scalp before smacking against the hard surface of the table, landing amongst the tiny trinkets Hiro was currently working on.

"Ow," Hiro complained as he reached up to rub at the sore spot, glaring spitefully.

Pellinore just chuckled like he was amused as he handed over a bottle of water with a simple, "Here. Try getting something inside that stick you call a body."

"I'm not _that_ skinny," Hiro replied with a bat of his eyelashes even as he ripped open the packaging of his muffin and took several large bites.

It was the first time he noticed just how hungry he was- or how drained he felt. It was interesting, and he made a mental note of it, planning on contemplating just what they could mean with the whole being able to see Yokai thing.

"So…" he started as he turned his full attention back to his most current project.

He didn't get to finish, though, because the next moment Pellinore was leaning over him pressing his chest into Hiro's back. It was uncomfortable, and he suddenly felt pinned with Pellinore's arms caging either side of him.

"Be careful with what just might come out of that mouth next," Pellinore warned and his voice was soft, like he was trying to prevent anyone else from overhearing.

The only other person in the room was Baymax, and Hiro trusted him.

Then he remembered Pellinore's warning from last night when he had trapped them both in that alley together. _The walls have ears._

Pellinore was scared- or at the very least, concerned- about a threat Hiro didn't even know anything about.

Hiro _hated_ not knowing.

"I have a question about my wiring," Hiro supplied anyways because he was smart enough to know that pushing the issue would definitely make the issue a lot worst for _someone_.

He felt Pellinore snort from above him as he whispered in his ear, "I thought you might."

He took the seat beside Hiro, and Hiro knew it was odd for a professor to start following their student around every time they didn't have class, but all things considered he figured he might as well make the best of it.

They spent the next three hours going over Hiro's project, and he was pleased to find Pellinore slowly become more and more impressed by his invention. It was a side he hadn't yet seen from the man yet, and he realized that whenever he wasn't glowering he was quite young and very attractive.

Perhaps if life had turned out differently for them then he would've found a wife to bear his children easily. He could've started a life. He could've been _happy_.

"Careful where you allow your thoughts to drift," Pellinore warned like he could read Hiro's thoughts, "I gave up on being happy a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Hiro apologized suddenly feeling ashamed at being found out, bowing his head so strands of his hair fell into his gaze.

"Don't be," Pellinore told him as he relinquished his grasp on Hiro's invention, "it's not your fault. I realize that now. This is good. You should enter it in the showcase. Who knows, you might even win a prize."

"Yeah," Hiro murmured as he ran the small microbot along the line of his palm as he murmured, "I just might."

But his mind wasn't on showcases.

It was stuck four years in the past surrounded by darkness and cold and so much pain.

(•-•)

Hiro wasn't dreaming yet somehow he knew he wasn't awake anymore. It was like whenever he touched one of the orbs yet the images were different. They weren't cryptic, and it was of him.

He was in a room, and he could see himself four years ago hunched over in the far corner nearly black from the dark bruises running along his thin arms. His hair was way messier than it normally was, twisted and tangled in an awful display that made him look like an abandoned puppy.

A quick glance around revealed that they were in what served as a cell. The walls seemed to be etched of rock, dry and jagged so it was impossible to find any sort of comfort from them. On the other side there was a long wall of thick metal bars, keeping him trapped.

Not finding much else he moved over to where his other form was curled in on itself on the floor. He could make out the faintest lines of what once served as tear tracks trailing down his pale features, and he didn't move when he approached. His rhythmic breathing indicated he was sleeping.

It was nice to know that he was able to find some sort of comfort, as fleeting as it was.

And it was fleeting.

"Alright Experiment 48. Rise and shine," a harsh voice shouted at him and Hiro spun to see a dark figure that vaguely looked familiar as keys clanged loudly against the bars.

His younger self bolted upright almost instantly, eyes wide and frightened and it made something inside of Hiro ache as he realized that he was terrified of the bright blue eyes that shone back at him.

"No. No more," Hiro begged, voice cracking on the word as he ducked his head and scrambled back from the man's grasp.

"Hiro," a voice called and at first Hiro thought it was the man.

Then he realized that he had called him Experiment 48, so he figured it must be someone else. Only there wasn't anyone else around.

"Hiro, time to wake up now," a soft voice jostled and something electric ran up and down his spine as something seemed to physically rip him away.

He bolted upright, nearly colliding skulls with Pellinore.

"Whoa now," the man soothed as he reached out to steady him, and Hiro glanced around widely as if to reassure himself.

He was still in his small office though Baymax was nowhere to be seen. That should've been concerning, but he was just so relieved that he wasn't in that cell anymore to care.

"Hiro?" Pellinore asked as he leaned in closer to peer into his eyes, "You alright? You're shaking like a leaf and look paler than can be deemed healthy."

"What happened?" Hiro demanded because that was what he needed to know.

He was here and then in that cell with that man before back here and he needed to know why. It wasn't a Yokai because those didn't leave him shaking as much as he currently was. Or, at least, he didn't think it did.

"You just suddenly fainted. Your robot went to get your brother," Pellinore informed calmly, and Hiro realized he was on the floor.

He wrinkled his nose at the confession as he asked, "My brother-" before the door suddenly swung open and Tadashi consumed his vision as he shoved Pellinore to the side.

To the man's credit, he didn't protest. He didn't say anything as he rose to his feet and went to wait by the door. Baymax soon followed, informing everyone that he wasn't fast and that they all needed to slow down.

"Hiro, look at me," Tadashi commanded pulling Hiro from whatever thought he was stuck on as warm palms pressed firmly against his cheeks and forced him to stare into frantic brown eyes as his brother demanded, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Was he?

Hiro couldn't be sure.

"I'm fine," he replied anyways, almost as if on default as he reached up to grasp his brother's wrist and pulled it away from his face as he repeated a little more believable, "I'm fine Tadashi."

"I don't believe you," Tadashi replied though his expression was a little less frantic as he tipped their heads so their foreheads touched. Hiro could feel his brother's warm breath blow against his face, and he hated to admit it but it was sort of soothing.

"What if I pinky promise?" Hiro teased, and it earned him a soft chuckle from Tadashi though it sounded forced and his brother still didn't release his face just yet.

"You're such a brat," Tadashi spoke but it was so fond and affectionate that it made something inside of Hiro ache, "and you're giving me grey hairs."

"That's my job as a little brother," Hiro responded almost instantly, fingers curling around Tadashi's wrist and clutching it like an anchor.

"And you're quite good at it," Tadashi informed even as he moved away though his hands didn't move, like he was terrified of letting him go.

"Well if you two are done I do believe Hiro has some work to finish," Pellinore's voice cut in, and Hiro blinked as if he had forgotten the man was watching them.

Hiro knew he should've been insulted, upset that he so declared his dislike for his wellbeing but something in him stopped that. His brain kept flashing back to Pellinore smiling proudly as he went over his invention with him, and it might have been his imagination but he swore he caught a flash of concern in his expression when he had bolted awake as well.

Tadashi, on the other hand, was very much insulted.

He spun around on his feet as he snarled in a tone that was so unlike he brother it unnerved him, "Do you even care about Hiro?"

And Hiro very much expected for Pellinore to say that he didn't. He wasn't shy and people like Tadashi didn't frighten him as he no longer felt the need for fear. He's already been through the worst and survived, just like Hiro had except he could actually remember.

Why couldn't Hiro remember? He should. He _needed_ to.

But he didn't. He didn't say much of anything as his eyes flitted between him and Tadashi before settling on Tadashi. Tadashi stared back, probably glaring something fierce as he refused to back down.

Tadashi was a kind individual that tried really hard in finding the best in everyone, but he was too overprotective. Hiro knew that. Aunt Cass knew that. And he expected that Tadashi also knew but just didn't care.

Hiro wasn't a baby anymore though, and he refused to be a victim. Especially when Pellinore was standing there, watching expectantly.

"Tadashi. Stop. I said I was fine," Hiro interrupted as he shuffled to his feet.

Almost instantly he started to sway as his vision swam, and he would've collapsed if not for Baymax's large arms suddenly circling his small frame and holding him close. Tadashi gaped from afar and Hiro swore he could see Pellinore smirk from the other side of the room.

"You're so obviously not though," Tadashi protested and he looked appalled, like it personally offended him that Hiro wasn't taking his side.

Hiro just blinked at him, brushing Baymax off as he promised softly, "I'm fine. I just- it's been a rough couple of days, but I'm okay now. I won't pass out again."

Tadashi's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his broad chest and he replied, "If you think that's enough to convince me to leave you here alone then you're out of your mind. You _fainted_ Hiro, that's not normal."

Lately it seemed to be.

Hiro wasn't about to _dare_ speak _that_ aloud though so he just blinked back at his brother with a slight scowl. Tadashi was understandably concerned but Hiro could do without all the hovering. That was what Baymax was for after all.

"If you're staying then you should take a look at your brother's invention," Pellinore mercifully spoke up as he moved over to the table Hiro had been working on, plucking up a microbot and handing it over to his brother.

Tadashi accepted it, staring at Pellinore like he was looking at a completely different person. Hiro was learning that he was quite good at that, being able to switch personalities seemingly on a dime.

Pellinore wasn't looking at Tadashi, though. He was staring directly at Hiro, making no effort to conceal his features and something about it made Hiro shiver. Tadashi, of course, noticed.

Stepping so he obscured Pellinore's vision of him he spoke in a deceptively calm tone, "So, Dr. Stevens, what's your personal opinion on these things?"

"They're impressive," Pellinore reassured like he would an idiotic child, "and your brother is quite talented. Unfortunately, the drive isn't there and that's where he's gone wrong. Not only that, but his grades have started to slip as a result."

Hiro's cheeks burned suddenly as he ducked his expression.

"His grades- Hiro Hamada," and all traces of concern were gone as Tadashi turned a furious glare towards him.

"I can imagine why," Pellinore continued before Hiro got a chance to say anything on his behalf, "Given how his brother seems to hover constantly. He's not some fragile being. Let him work."

And- probably just because he could- he snatched the microbot from Tadashi's grasp as the corners of Hiro's mouth twitched only slightly. Tadashi just turned to gawk at the scowling man leaning casually against the workbench as if waiting for something.

Tadashi narrowed his gaze before he spun towards Hiro once more and commanded, "Baymax."

"Hiro's vitals have returned to normal," Baymax informed almost instantly and Hiro turned to scowl at the healthcare companion when he realized he had been scanned. Again.

"And you'll call me if anything happens," and it wasn't a question.

"Of course. My program prevents me from doing anything else," Baymax reassured and Hiro knew it was supposed to sound soothing but it came out as creepy.

"Good," Tadashi nodded as he headed towards the door with a direct, "Get your grades up," pointed at Hiro before he was gone.

Hiro turned wide eyes at Pellinore, who had watched the entire thing expressionless. Thick muscular arms were folded over his chest as a bored expression marred his features.

"How did you-" Hiro started before he ended with an amazed tint to his voice, "I've never seen anybody do that. Not even Aunt Cass. Not when he's like _that_."

Pellinore didn't move. He didn't even _look_ at him.

"He loves you very much," he informed like Hiro hadn't figured that out in the 18 years he's lived with the guy, "You're very fortunate to have him though I fear he's become a liability."

"A liability?" Hiro demanded, voice twanged with panic and anger.

"The people who are after you will use whatever they can to get you to join them," Pellinore explained simply, "That includes loved ones."

"I don't even know who's after me though," Hiro started, taking a threatening step towards Pellinore like that would be enough.

Pellinore wasn't concerned.

He wasn't even fazed.

"You're flashing," Pellinore supplied with a dip of his head, "That's what just happened, right? You remembered."

"I- yes," Hiro admitted shocked.

He remembered. He was remembering. Something had changed and now it was slowly piecing itself back together for him, bit by bit and it was starting to drain on him physically. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Pellinore felt.

"So why the lost puppy expression?" Pellinore inquired with a dip of his head and Hiro reached out to grasp his forehead tightly.

"I- I don't understand why it's waited four years before it started coming back to me," Hiro admitted, and from where he stood several feet away Pellinore chuckled.

"You must have felt it when it had happened. The sudden shift that overtook the world all at once. The Yokai did."

Hiro thought back to the two orbs touching in his bedroom what felt like forever ago, and he blinked as the thrumming he felt then rushed back to him.

"I don't understand," he admitted touching his chest where his heart sat as he looked up at Pellinore for some sort of guidance, "What does it mean?"

Pellinore looked away, expression solemn and when he spoke it was in a soft raspy sort of tone, "It means they've finally found you, and they're coming."

Hiro furrowed his eyebrow as he asked dumbly, "And that's bad right?"

Pellinore gave a dry chuckle as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards and he nodded as he replied, "It means everything you've ever loved is in danger. Everything you've ever created; this false life you've lived for so long after your escape; your family. All of it and this city you love so much is in so much trouble because they will stop at nothing to get you back."

(•-•)

"Oh hello honey. How was school?"

The question was framed as completely innocent, which meant that there was no possible way Aunt Cass could know despite the fact that Tadashi was standing several feet away scribbling on a sheet of paper. He hadn't even glanced up from his booth when Hiro entered, which stung more than Hiro thought it would've.

"School was fine," Hiro replied cautiously, eyes shifting between his brother and aunt as he tried to decide what each one knew.

"Anything exciting happen?" Aunt Cass continued and she was beaming and Hiro realized it was the first time in a long time that he came home and just talked to her about his day.

Something in his chest twisted cruelly at the realization the same time Tadashi's head came up to narrow his eyes on him. Most of the restaurant had cleared out, leaving only a few patrons chewing on the last bits of their food.

"Uh… I think I'm going to enter into the showcase," Hiro supplied putting great effort into avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Oh that's splendid!" Aunt Cass gushed and it was kind of adorable the way her entire expression seemed to brighten at the news.

Tadashi just blinked, obviously not expecting that.

Hiro supposed he was even less prepared for what he said next.

"Yeah. Pellinore- my new mentor- thinks I've really got a chance. He's, uh, he's the one who suggested the idea."

It was dangerous territory, talking to Tadashi about the man who literally kicked him out earlier. It was also risky to remain on the subject of school considering Pellinore practically told Tadashi Hiro was failing. Hiro wasn't failing, it was just a very high possibility if he didn't get his grades up.

Tadashi did perk up at the mention of Pellinore and the showcase and Hiro remembered being drug to plenty of those with his brother when they were younger. Back before Aunt Cass started forcing Hiro to go to therapy.

"Well then I'm very eager in finally meeting him," Aunt Cass marveled and Hiro blinked as he realized she's never been formally introduced. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think she saw him when he had come into her restaurant and caused such a commotion.

"I'm sure he's a swell guy," Tadashi piped in, rising to confront Hiro as he practically herded him up the stairs, "but I'm sure Hiro's super busy and needs his sleep. Isn't that right, Hiro?"

Hiro blinked, mind reeling on the reasons on why Tadashi would lie to their aunt, before he nodded listlessly and agreed, "Right."

Then they were at the top and Tadashi punched him- like, literally struck him on his arm and perhaps it wasn't as hard as he could, but it certainly hurt. It hurt much more than his overprotective older brother should ever inflict upon him.

So, stupid Hiro, just blinked up at his brother as he muttered dumbly, "Ow."

Tadashi's expression softened but only slightly. His eyes still appeared to be furious, and it was the first time in a long time Hiro's seen him get this mad. It was weird, now that he thought about it, as the last time Hiro recalled his brother every being this big of a jerk was 4 years ago right before the missing week.

 _Oh_.

"What is wrong with you?" Tadashi demanded and his voice was a quiet controlled sort of furious that had Hiro blinking up at him like a startled animal.

"You just hit me for one," Hiro supplied still rubbing at the sore spot on his arm and he even went so far as to stick out his tongue like an imprudent child.

"Hiro. I'm being serious," Tadashi sighed, and he sounded so ancient all of a sudden- like he was a million times older than he actually was.

Hiro knew that. Hiro wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't totally stupid when it came to people. He just so happened to be stuck on the fact that Tadashi had _hit him_ after everything's that happened today. Hiro wasn't even sure he's done anything wrong.

"I know," Hiro replied dumbly anyways as he blinked up at his brother with an owlish expression, "but I-"

"Hiro, when Baymax called to tell me you fainted I've never been more terrified in my life. Only, when I arrived, you and Pellinore acted like it wasn't that big of a deal. Like it was normal for you to suddenly topple over in the middle of the day," Tadashi filled in, and something in his voice twisted something deep inside Hiro.

He supposed they had given off that vibe earlier.

 _Whoops_.

"If I had a feinting problem then you'd be the first person I'd go to big brother," Hiro reassured with a slight smirk, but he was serious.

Tadashi would know because Hiro would trust his brother enough to make him better. No matter how childish or impractical that belief was, it was something Hiro wasn't entirely sure he'd ever stop believing regardless of how many years past.

After all, it was his brother who created Baymax when his concern over his little brother nearly consumed him, and Baymax was more than capable of making all the bad thoughts and feelings fade given enough time.

Tadashi just blinked like he didn't quite believe what Hiro was telling him. Hiro just stared back, dark eyes hard with his seriousness and it must have eventually gotten his point across as Tadashi eventually blinked before lowering his head as he allowed himself to believe as much.

"So the showcase?" Tadashi ventured and he looked cautious, staring up at Hiro with a bright expression.

"Oh. Uh… right," Hiro trailed off as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, allowing his eyes to venture upwards where they found themselves fixated on a golden orb.

It drifted by, content in its space. Hiro allowed it, not at all eager at reaching out and touching it not after the last two times. Especially not after the last two times, hating the cold and the terror that came with them.

He supposed the images would forever stay with him too. That in itself was a frightening thought, considering he couldn't even remember his own past but he was haunted by others. Something about that seemed unfair but Hiro wasn't willing to voice as much out loud, not after his confession in seeing the things in the first place several years ago.

Now he's stuck going to therapy for what was quickly unraveling to be the rest of his life.

"Hiro?"

A hand, sudden and gentle, grasped his shoulder and jerked. He blinked in shock, pulling himself away as he focused back on Tadashi's worried expression. His forehead was all scrunched up with concern as dark eyes focused on him like he was moments away from shattering everywhere.

"I'm good," Hiro promised with a quick smile, forcing his eyes to stay on his brother and not the floating orbs.

When they first had appeared it had seemed so easy living with them. They seemed to be in no hurry in confronting him, and he thought he could allow his life to slip back to normal. No one had to know, he had told himself, and he could just live the rest of his life ignoring them.

They just never went away.

If anything, they seemed to multiply. Growing in numbers as they crowded his fragile world, and then people started to notice his drifting expression and tendencies to just zone out.

His family grew concerned so he told them the truth.

He hadn't really seen a reason to lie at the time. He knew better now, of course, and has spent plenty of nights wishing he hadn't told anyone because they weren't going anywhere. He was crazy, and there didn't seem to be a cure.

Then Baymax came along, and he could see them too.

And now there's Pellinore, who can't seem to see them but knew they were there. He could hear them, apparently, and he's alluded to there being others. People who remembered what happened to Hiro 4 years ago in that single week that's seemed to ruin his whole life.

"Hiro."

Hiro blinked back at Tadashi, frowning slightly to himself. He did it again, allowing himself to get caught up in his own thoughts.

Tadashi glanced around, dark eyes searching the room for signs of something he'd never be able to see. Something Hiro's never wished for him to be able to see, even on the worst days where getting out of bed seemed like a nightmare.

"Do you see them?" Tadashi asked and there was wonder- not judgement- in his tone.

Hiro blinked because Tadashi was a lot of things but accepting in the fact that Hiro is seeing things no one else can had never been one of them. Whenever it was brought up in conversation he'd get real broody and withdrawn and it was a nightmare whenever the press asked him how his kid brother was doing.

Then Hiro lowered his gaze as he supplied with a simple shrug, "They never go away."

"Ah," Tadashi said still not looking at him as his eyes shifted around the room still searching, "I see."

Hiro just continued staring at his brother like it was the first time he's ever seen him. In many ways it was, _really_ seen him that is. All that time Hiro's spent repressing the fact that everyone thought he was mentally unwell he never stopped to look at the affects it was having on his family, and he should've known. Even when they were younger Tadashi _always_ took his side, _always_ kept this undying loyalty that never seemed to fade.

Big brother had always been searching to discover something new from little brother, and Hiro had been too wrapped himself to notice. Freaking _idiot_.

"Tadashi," Hiro finally spoke, breaking the silence as he clung to the front of Tadashi's shirt like a lost puppy.

Tadashi bent his head so he was looking down at him, corners of his mouth already stretching into a supportive smile. His hand reached up to grasp the back of Hiro's head, fingers entangling themselves amongst the many strands of his dark locks. He hummed, the vibration running throughout Hiro's smaller frame.

He expected a reply.

He didn't expect for Hiro to suddenly start bawling, curling himself further into Tadashi's chest as tears stained the fabric. His back quivered in the violent sobs.

Tadashi tensed, hand tightening to near painful but Hiro didn't care. He'd been too caught up in everything about him that he forget that the world still spun without him.

"Hiro, you're starting to worry me here buddy," Tadashi informed softly, hand running through Hiro's dark hair.

Hiro didn't respond.

He just continued sobbing.

So they sat like that for a long time, with Hiro bawling into the chest of his brother for no apparent reason at all. Hiro just felt the need, finally coming to the realization on just how drastic he's affected the rest of his family. It made him want to sob harder as he buried his face in his brother's chest and just disappear forever.

"Hiro, talk to me buddy," Tadashi whispered bending over so he could plant a firm kiss to the top of Hiro's head before burying his nose in the thick locks as he added feather soft, "Tell big brother what's wrong. Come on."

Hiro just shook his head because there wasn't really any words he could say. Not any that would make sense, that is.

So he cried, making Tadashi grow more and more concerned with every passing moment.

And then it was over with Hiro pushing Tadashi away, tears streaking his face as he sniffled pathetically. His eyes were red and puffy and he had no illusion that he looked anything but terrible but he didn't care. He just stared up at Tadashi, all wide eyes and needy.

Tadashi stared back, hands reaching out to cup either side of Hiro's face. His thumbs stroked any of the remaining tears away gently before he bent forward to kiss Hiro's forehead.

"Thank you," Hiro murmured once Tadashi was close enough that he just had to whisper in order to be heard, "For everything."

Tadashi paused, blinking, before a smile crossed his own features as he reassured, "Of course," and all seemed right with the world.

Pellinore's words still echoed within Hiro's head, making him shiver.

 _It means everything you've ever loved is in danger. Everything you've ever created; this false life you've lived for so long after your escape; your family. All of it and this city you love so much is in so much trouble because they will stop at nothing to get you back._

(•-•)

The brother didn't leave, even long since the light in the top room flickered off, which meant he was lingering. That, Pellinore concluded with a tight scowl, could only mean he was still concerned about Hiro.

And he hated how he understood that.

Life had been so much easier when he hated the kid for no other reason than the simple fact that Hiro escaped, and he hadn't. He somehow couldn't because he was too weak and too insignificant to them. They wouldn't even have noticed his absence, and certainly wouldn't have caused as much a fuss as they had over Hiro.

Pellinore would've still been stuck back there in that cell if they hadn't let him go.

It wasn't like he was any use to them, after all. They didn't even know his name, but he couldn't imagine they knew any of their names. Only their numbers.

Leaning against the alleyway wall he blinked up at the café in front of him as he thought back to the first time he had ever seen Hiro. He had been a short scrawny little thing, a fragile little thing who resembled a terrified animal more than anything else.

Pellinore had been convinced, as he sat in his cell and watched them drag the poor kid along, that he wouldn't last a week. In many ways he supposed that he wasn't wrong.

Hiro _hadn't_ lasted a week.

He escaped.

" _Damn_ Hiro," he breathed, little wisps of white escaping from his mouth as he folded his arms over his broad chest and just stared up at the kid's window.

He thought back to earlier, when they kid had just collapsed. He demanded the robot almost instantly whether or not he had been struck because that would've meant he had been okay. He wasn't flashing, and Pellinore wouldn't have the need to freak out as much as he had.

The robot had told him that he hadn't, and something inside of Pellinore dropped. He had felt it, making him feel physically ill as he bent over beside the boy's prone figure and Hiro's grown a lot since the last time Pellinore had seen him but he still looked impossibly small. Impossibly fragile.

No wonder big brother was so protective.

Or the robot, for that manner, who had instantly contacted the kid's older brother.

Pellinore knew the kid was fine, though, because he hadn't let him run himself ragged and he certainly hadn't allowed himself to neglect himself _that_ much. Neither brother knew as much, of course, because caring from afar was enough.

Perhaps Rufus was right, and he had grown soft on the kid.

 _Do you even care about Hiro?_

Of course he didn't. He hated Hiro with an ever-growing passion because, somehow, that skinny little brat of a kid had escaped when no one else had. Even now, four years later, Pellinore was certain that that was impossible. At least, not without assistance and he couldn't recall anyone who would help Hiro escape.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of Hiro's newest inventions. It was- much like Hiro- a tiny unimpressive little thing. Useless at first glance and certainly not something any sane person would waste the majority of their life dedicated to.

Fortunately no one considered Hiro the sanest person. It was one of the first things Pellinore had learned since arriving in the city. Hiro Hamada was declared mentally insane several years ago, probably about the same time he started telling people what he could see.

Pellinore smirked at the thought, twisting the tiny robot along the palm of his hand. It wouldn't take much, he marveled, just a little added pressure and the thing would snap in half. Yet it was capable of so much, bettering the lives of so many, if used correctly.

"Oh Hiro," Pellinore whispered as he pocketed the invention once more as he returned his eyes to the top window of the Lucky Cat Café, "You never cease to impress."

(•-•)

The showcase was quicker to approach then Hiro had originally intended. He had figured, the day Pellinore had suggested it, that he'd have plenty of time to finish his project failing to take into account normal snags that come with any invention, and he was starting to lose sleep over it.

If he could he'd probably stop eating as well but Pellinore always brought him water and something from the vending machine whenever he poked his head inside, having grown bored of constantly hovering. It wasn't like he could tell him anything anyways- not anything Hiro really wanted to know.

So Hiro worked in mostly solitude having faithful Baymax at his side, and the occasional visitor from one of Tadashi's friends. Or even Tadashi, whenever he got long enough of a break to pop in and say hi. And Hiro appreciated the company he just really wished that it would all stop.

He needed to finish this project.

He had seven days before the showcase, which meant he had 168 hours if he gave up sleep and classes and normal bodily functions altogether.

"You don't need to freak out so much about this," Honey Lemon, his most common visitor, informed him once.

She was dressed in bright colors, looking more like a flower bearing hippie than a respectable chemical engineer. Long blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun, revealing Hispanic features as she reached over to poke at the already finished microbots.

Hiro just frowned at her in response, not risking stalling any time by stopping and explaining that- yes- he very much needed to freak out about this because he had even less than 168 hours.

"Showcases are designed for seniors and upcoming freshman, of which you are neither," Honey Lemon continued setting down one of his microbots back in the tin as she turned to blink at him, "So why do you feel the pressure of something you're doing more as a side hobby."

"I'm doing it to prove myself," Hiro explained, not looking up from the microbot he was currently working on.

Something was off with the sync and he needed to figure out what or he'd look like a fool with a bunch of useless tiny robots.

"To the school? Oh, sweetie, you're already in. You don't have anything to prove," Honey Lemon reassured and she sounded happy at being able to tell him as much.

"No. It's not for the school," Hiro denied with a shake of his head, dark bangs flying in his face and he's never considered tying his hair back before but just maybe…

"So… to Callaghan?" Honey Lemon ventured with a tilt of her head, walking over to where he was working and leaning over the workbench as if to force Hiro to pay attention to her.

He didn't have time to pay attention.

He needed to get this done, and he needed to get it done soon so he could start working on the speech he'd give beforehand.

"Because you don't need to prove anything to him. You're a brilliant caring young boy and if he couldn't see that then it's his lost," Honey Lemon tried, taking Hiro's silence as a confirmation (which it totally wasn't).

"It's not to Callaghan either Honey Lemon," Hiro supplied in a dry tone as he turned to meet her gaze before he gestured behind her and asked, "Can you hand me that right behind you? Thanks."

"So Tadashi then."

"Honey Lemon."

"Yes."

"Just how many people do you think I need to prove myself to?" he asked, and she gave a soft chuckle and bright smile.

"None, silly, which is kind of the point I was trying to make across just now but I fear that you hero worship so many people that somewhere along the line _you've_ started convincing yourself that you're not worthy."

Hiro blinked at her, tilting his head to the side as he considered her words thoughtfully. She was close but not quite there just yet, and he didn't really have the time to spare her an explanation so he vowed to maybe later as he returned to the current task at hand.

"It's not Tadashi," he did supply, throw her a bone so she won't get the wrong idea and tell big brother and cause an even _bigger_ distraction.

It was out of love, he knew, and it was only because he knew that that he didn't insist on her departure though it would be nice to settle back in the quiet. Unfortunately he had forgotten just how determined she could be. In many ways, she was almost as stubborn in drawing all of Hiro's secrets out as his brother.

That was the biggest tragedy of all.

Now all the guys Honey Lemon dates are jerks, and Tadashi's practically married to his job. Neither even seemed to notice that the perfect one had slipped from their grasp as they busied themselves mothering Hiro until he yanked all his hair out. One by one until he's completely bald, or worst.

"Come on Hiro," Honey Lemon honest-to-goodness begged as she leaned over so she was back in his face, which was starting to grate on his nerves.

He loved Honey Lemon like a sister, he really did, but unfortunately he could hate her like one as well. Especially when she became this persistent in discovering something that either didn't exist or isn't _that_ big of a deal.

"What?" he demanded a little more hostile then necessary, but he didn't care.

She was annoying, and he was running out of time.

Plus, it was her fault for _insisting_ on him treating her like a sister instead of just a friend of his brother shortly after they had first met. So, in many ways, she had brought this upon herself.

"What makes this showcase such a big deal?" she asked evenly, not even fazed by Hiro's temper, "Who are you trying to prove yourself to?"

No one.

Yet also everyone.

"I already told you," he replied lowering his gaze back towards the microbot, having lost the spark he's held for the past couple of hours.

He needed to figure this out if he ever wanted to sleep again, and the floating orbs constantly surrounding him wasn't helping anything. The last thing he needed was a heart-to-heart with Honey Lemon.

"No you haven't," Honey Lemon supplied, probably having picked up on the fact that Hiro was no longer trying to hide his dodgy attitude.

It wasn't like his life had become a secret, or anything.

There were just certain things he'd like to keep repressed, mostly to himself, and if pretty little blonds insisted on drawing them all out then Hiro's major coping mechanism wasn't going to work. It was impossible to hole everything deep inside when people keep trying to dig them out.

He supposed he could blame Pellinore for that last one. The man just suddenly appeared, claiming all sorts of things Hiro's always wanted to know but could never ask because he's been told that it wasn't real. The things he saw wasn't _real_.

They were, though.

Hiro was almost certain of it now.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked a little softer as her expression turned back to her normal caring look, "What's wrong, honey? You can tell me. Who're you trying to prove yourself to?"

He ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. When he spoke his voice was soft, almost skittish, as he admitted the one thing he thought he'd never have to.

"Myself."


	5. Chapter 5

The dream had changed.

Three nights before the showcase, and Hiro was dreaming of fire and smoke and screaming. Loud piercing screaming that echoed in his ears, vibrating lowly in his skull. It hurt, or at least he thought it should. The only thing he felt was a mind-numbing sort of nothing.

"What is this?" he hissed under his breath, fingers reaching up to circle themselves around his skull. Despite the fire roaring around him, he felt cold.

He recognized the screaming.

"Aunt Cass?" he asked, straightening his back as he looked around as a sudden desperate need to find his aunt overcame him.

He went to move forward when something caught his wrist. It jerked him back, smoke clouding his vision as he spun to see what was holding him; there was nothing.

"Hiro!" his aunt cried, "Let me go! My nephew is in there! Hiro! _Hiro_!"

The screams were coming from outside, which meant she was safe. He wasn't, though, considering he was still inside a burning building. And why was the showcase on fire?

"Hiro!" someone else cried and something sudden grasped his shoulders, giving a hard jerk and Hiro bolted upright with a loud gasp.

Pellinore was staring down at him with a strange look. Hiro blinked back, eyes still dazed with the grogginess of sleep. His aunt's screaming was still echoing in his ears.

Pellinore's fingers drummed against the surface of the desk Hiro had fallen asleep at as he asked in a bored tone, "Bad dream?"

Hiro rubbed at his forehead, brushing his bangs on top of his head as he replied with a heavy sigh, "Something like that," he glanced around his small office at the school as he asked, "What time is it?"

"Oh," Pellinore said making a big show of looking at his watch, "about 3 in the morning."

Hiro groaned, propping his head with his arm. He had one monster of a headache, pounding on the sides of his head as if his very brain was trying to break free from its cage.

"Have you been here all this time?" Pellinore asked, offering a nice distraction from the migraine brewing inside his skull.

"Ah. Yeah. I can't seem to figure this out," Hiro admitted holding up the transmitter he had been working on before passing out.

The transmitter was meant to use brainwaves to control the microbots. The only problem with _that_ was that Hiro wasn't even an amateur at anything that remotely came to a brain. It was in his skull, and his was slightly bigger than the average person, and that was about as far as he got.

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Pellinore reassured, fingers ceasing in their insistent tapping.

"Maybe I shouldn't even bother," Hiro suggested setting the transmitter down in front of him, "with the showcase, I mean."

"What are you getting cold feet little baby Hamada?" Pellinore teased but not in his normal condescending way.

"Not exactly," Hiro admitted, fingers brushing along the edges of the transmitter gently as he thought about how much time and effort he put into this project only to throw it away. The dream still haunted him, though, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Then what, exactly?" Pellinore prodded as he took the seat across from Hiro, picking the transmitter up so he could observe it for himself.

Hiro released another sigh, running a hand along his hair as he asked, "Do you ever get the feeling that something horrible is going to happen if you go through with one thing."

Pellinore looked at him from the other side of the transmitter as he responded bluntly, "No. I was a prisoner for the better part of my life, remember?"

Oh right.

Like Hiro had once been; like Hiro should still have been. Now a lot of people are in danger because of his childhood selfishness. It wasn't a wonder Pellinore hated him so much.

"Wait. Is this what you saw in your dream? Hiro, you know those aren't real right, and I don't care how special you are you don't have the gift of premonition."

"The showcase was on fire, Pellinore," Hiro protested slamming his hands on the desk and straightening in his chair; Pellinore didn't even flinch.

"And you think because you saw that in your dream that it'll really happen?" Pellinore inquired with a dip of his head, "That seems a little… extreme. Does it not?"

It did, now that it had been pointed out as such.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Pellinore asked as he rose from his chair, placing the transmitter firmly around Hiro's scalp, "I think that you're young and sleep deprived and have pushed yourself nearly sick with this project. You need a break, a long nights rest, and then return to it once you're fresh in mind. Otherwise you're big brain is useless."

"I guess," Hiro agreed reaching up to pull the transmitter from his head.

Pellinore offered him a kind sort of smile as he gestured for him to follow as he called from over his shoulder, "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Hiro doesn't really remember much more than that.

(•-•)

Pellinore knew that he wasn't a master of good first impressions, but really, it shouldn't be this hard. The older brother already didn't like him, much less trust him with the overall happiness and enjoyment of his baby brother.

Now it was the aunt's turn, it seemed.

The worst part was that he had no idea what happened. One second Hiro was standing upright, at the very least, and the next he had toppled over and nearly cracked his head against the floor if it wasn't for Pellinore's lightning fast reflexes.

Fortunately, Hiro was as light as he looked. Unfortunately he had given Pellinore no option except to lug the unconscious teen through the school (which was empty on account of it being way too early for any sane person to be awake) and into his car and now knock on the aunt's house with her still limp nephew.

"The things I do for you kid," Pellinore grumbled under his breath but resisted the urge to scowl on account of his curse of impromptu timing.

"I'm not interested in anything you-" the aunt growled out, eyes still partially closed from sleep and hair and clothes a rumpled mess.

Then they caught the sight of limp skinny Hiro in his arms and she was suddenly very awake.

"Who are you? What did you do?" she growled because of course it was the strange man carrying the considerably younger form in the wee hours in the morning.

She reached out, as if to remove Pellinore's burden and he doesn't think he'll ever understand why he did it but he stepped backwards, clutching Hiro closer to his chest as if he was afraid to let go. Not only ridiculous but also unnecessary because this woman was family, and she'd never hurt Hiro. Plus he looked even more suspicious then before.

The woman- as tiny and fragile looking as Hiro- actually growled, and Pellinore's been subjected to a lot of horrors in his lifetime but there was nothing worst then a momma bear trying to protect her cub.

"Relax lady," Pellinore said because he had to say _something_ , "I'm Pellinore Stevens. His new-"

As soon as he said his name something inside her eyes changed, like a flip being switched, as she brightened considerably and finished a lot less hostile then before, "Mentor. Yes. I've heard of you. Please, come in come in. I'll go put a pot on."

"Oh that's not really necessary," Pellinore reassured as he shifted Hiro's dead weight in his arms and decided, "I just came to drop him off. I'm afraid he's done more working then sleeping."

"For the showcase," the aunt hummed with a nod and though she still looked concerned there was a hint of angry when she glanced back down at Hiro and supplied, "They both get this way, I'm afraid. When the fever of a new project takes hold of them and there's no talking them down from it."

"No, ma'am. I'd say not," Pellinore agreed with a flirtatious smile, causing the woman to blush as she hid her expression from him.

Women, once the initial danger passes they can be the easiest things to seduce. Of course, it probably helped that apparently Hiro spoke highly of him and though Pellinore was certain that was because he didn't want the woman to worry it still caused something light to flutter around his stomach.

He'd never been praised before, and he's certainly never given Hiro anything to praise him over. Yet the boy must either be a convincing liar (unlikely) or he's started wearing off on Hiro. The thought came with the sudden realization that Hiro was rubbing off on _him_.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with enough hours of sleep," Pellinore added changing the subject because he didn't want to ruin what he had with Hiro by upsetting his aunt.

"I hope so. Here, I can take him. He must be heavy," she offered, back to fretting over her nephew, and it was a heartwarming sight, but Pellinore had no intention of relieving himself of Hiro just yet.

It was almost painful to admit, but Hiro's come to mean something precious to him.

"No. No. It's fine. Just point me to his room, and I'll leave him there," Pellinore counteroffered without looking like a total freak that may or may not have drugged and held her nephew against his will before his conscience won over.

Except Pellinore didn't really have a conscience, and he didn't drug Hiro. Nor did he hold him against his will and if he had it his way two days ago tonight's events might have never transpired.

She blinked dark eyes at him before she offered a considerably less trustworthy smile as she beckoned for him to follow her to the boy's room. Naturally the topic of the kid's healthcare companion arose and Pellinore couldn't recall what had happened. He wasn't in the lab- that much was for certain.

Thankfully he was saved when they entered the messy room and saw Baymax inflated and offline standing on his charging station several feet from the door. The aunt made a soft disapproval sound as her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Foolish boy," she chided despite the fact that Hiro couldn't hear her.

"I take it that the unmade bed is his," Pellinore spoke before he gave the aunt a chance to distrust him further, already making his way across the room and gently laying him on the mattress before tucking the sheets around his limp form tightly, as he stroked several stray strands of raven hair down.

When he turned around it was to see the aunt watching him with an odd look. It wasn't exactly untrustworthy, which was probably why it was the first look that unnerved him since he appeared at their doorstep.

"You have any children professor?" she prodded softly.

"Ah. No. I've never really seen myself as a father," Pellinore explained with an embarrassed flush. He had meant to coddle Hiro so much but he looked so vulnerable all of a sudden Pellinore couldn't help but to yearn to take care of him.

The aunt's eyes fluttered between the two of them before they settled on him with a soft smile and she offered with a tilt of her head, "Why don't you stay for a cup of coffee?"

Pellinore shouldn't, the logical part of his brain knew that.

But the heart- the one that's aroused since meeting Hiro- matched the tired smile with one of his own as he supplied, "I'd rather like that."

(•-•)

Hiro awoke in his bed still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing the day before smelling like a stable. He blinked groggy eyes open, looking at the golden midafternoon sunlight filter through his closed blinds.

That couldn't be right.

Not when the showcase was so close, and he still had so much left to finish.

Suddenly very awake, he bolted upright as he rushed to climb out of his bed. The blanket caught his ankle, causing him to tip forward into his floor with a loud crash.

"Ow," he mumbled unraveling himself from the rest of his blankets and thanking his lucky stars that not much could be heard up here from downstairs.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Good afternoon Hiro," Baymax greeted from the charging station Hiro had left him on sometime the day before.

 _Whoops_.

Tadashi would have a fit if he ever found out. That was why Hiro was determined to not let his brother find out, and as long as Baymax never brought it up then he'd be golden.

"Hello Baymax," Hiro replied back sitting upright and taking a quick look around for his shoes as he asked almost offhandedly, "What time is it?"

"Almost 8 'o clock," Baymax offered and a jolt of something that felt a lot like static slithered down his spin.

"In the morning?" Hiro demanded hopefully.

Baymax tilted his head to the side as he shook his head and replied dryly, "No."

"Ah jeez. That means I've lost a whole day and that the showcase is-"

"Tomorrow," Baymax supplied when Hiro trailed off in thought, the lack of sleep clouding his sense of time as it all seemed to mull together in one big blur.

"What?!" Hiro shouted jumping to his feet and rushed out the door, yanking his last shoe on as he did so; Baymax, ever the determined shadow, followed.

He rushed down the stairs, the smell of his aunt's cooking making his empty stomach grumble angrily. He set a hand around it, wondering if he could sneak past his aunt without tipping her off. Considering he couldn't remember climbing into his bed, that seemed unlikely.

Turing a corner, a million excuses on the tip of his tongue, he froze when he blinked back at the familiar grey eyes beaming back at him. It was so strange, seeing Pellinore sitting in their small kitchen nursing a coffee mug and some of Tadashi's old clothes.

"I must be dreaming," Hiro grumbled softly, reaching up to rub roughly at his eyes; when he looked back the man was still smiling back at him.

"Not a dream. You passed out back at your lab and I brought you back this morning," Pellinore supplied casually.

Hiro frowned, furrowing his brow.

"I've slept most of the day away though," Hiro said suspiciously, "and you're still here which meant you must have."

"Crashed on your couch. I'm embarrassed to admit that I did though I don't recall doing so. Cassandra and I were just talking and-"

"Cassandra? Are you talking about my aunt?" Hiro demanded with a scowl now.

"Ah. Yes. That is her name, correct?" Pellinore asked and it was because he didn't get why it was wrong for him to call her by her full name that had Hiro grounding the backs of his teeth together.

"That isn't the point," Hiro sighed knowing he shouldn't complain all that much considering Pellinore must have carried him home.

The man had balls, Hiro will give him that.

"Oh relax. We didn't do anything except talk over several cups of coffee. She's a nice woman, and she loves you and your brother very much. She deserves to be happy, and I'm afraid I could never offer as much."

The last part was said with such a sad finality that Hiro actually felt bad for hating that there was an off-chance they might have gotten frisky the night before. Especially considering he didn't really have anything against the man, unable to share the hatred he held for him. There was one other thing that needed to be addressed though.

"What about the clothes?" Hiro demanded with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"I took this wonderful little thing called a shower. Ever heard of it?" Pellinore goaded, and Hiro knew he must have looked offended.

"Did you just _sass_ me?" Hiro asked with an open jaw expression that must have been hysterical because stoic Pellinore Stevens snorted a laugh inside his coffee mug.

 _What_ did they talk about last night?

And why did Hiro get the creeping suspicion that it had been primarily about him? He wasn't sure why, but the thought send chills down his spine.

"Serves you right considering just how much crap you've put me through. Now go wash or something because you smell absolutely wretched," Pellinore replied with a sly smirk and Hiro frowned, shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

Baymax followed him all the way to the bathroom and probably would've followed inside if Hiro hadn't stopped him.

"Hiro I wish to-"

"I'll be fine in the shower Baymax. No worries," Hiro promised before slamming the door shut and stripping quickly from his clothes.

The shower did help clear his mind, if for only a little. It helped relax his muscles, and he reached up to message his shoulders delicately. Steam curled around his thin form as he set his forehead against the wall and breathed out.

His chest seemed to loosen as he allowed his shoulders to droop forward so far it hurt. He didn't care as he allowed his mind to go blank for the first time since he took up the microbot project. It was a nice break, and when he finally did reemerge he felt better at least.

Pellinore was still waiting downstairs and Hiro figured Aunt Cass was letting him stay only until Hiro headed back to the university to finish his project. He must have been right, considering Pellinore rose to follow him out the door.

"Feel better?" Pellinore asked strolling leisurely behind him, hands folded behind his head in an almost relaxed position.

It was strange, seeing such a stoic person look so content and happy. The thought that Aunt Cass had put that look on his features made Hiro's skin crawl uncomfortably.

"Does Aunt Cass know what you are?" Hiro demanded, head tilted to the side as he turned slitted eyes towards the man and it was like Pellinore's entire demeanor went flat. Whoops.

"I think you should concentrate on tomorrow," was all Pellinore said as he quickened his stride, easily bypassing Hiro as he left him to the quiet of the night.

(•-•)

The showcase at SFIT were known as being impressive, especially considering just how little money most of the students had. That was one of the whole reasons the showcases even existed, though, to prove over and over again that they're the best of the best and capable of being there.

They survived dual purposes though. Most of the spring students are accepted through the showcases, and it was the way Tadashi had been accepted. It was also the way he wanted Hiro to apply, but Hiro figured it was time to go back to school so went through the normal boring way.

Maybe that was why he felt so out of place.

Then again, it could also be because Tadashi had been busy with some fancy conference he was invited to every year and something felt wrong without his brother, like Hiro had lost an arm or something. His mind flashed back to flames and panic and yelling and _he couldn't breathe_ …

"Hiro!" Fred's overly excited voice exclaimed before he was barreled over in an overly excited hug, Fred's thin arms wrapping themselves around Hiro's thin form like the octopus Fred was.

"Hey Fred," Hiro greeted back with a slight smile, accepting the hug with one of his own and he realized Fred wasn't alone.

Behind him stood GoGo and Wasabi, who seemed to be connected more and more to each other's hip every time Hiro saw them. They were both frowning at Fred, staring at him like they thought he had lost his mind.

"Okay that's enough. Get off of him before you strangle him," GoGo snapped, which was her way of saying she wanted a turn and Hiro accepted her equally as tight hug with a sly smirk.

She broke it off when Fred snickered and even that was only to threaten the other boy's life. Wasabi took the moment to clap Hiro on the shoulder with a content sort of smile and Hiro's never yearned for that but he thought maybe he could start. A sort of normalcy despite the craziness that was his life.

"Thank you for coming," Hiro said with a bat of his eyelashes and Wasabi smiled back, face a smooth mask of happiness.

"Yeah. Tadashi made us swear on our lives to record this for him later," Wasabi replied and though it was said in a way to make Hiro laugh it only reminded him of the empty hole in his chest, squeezing and pulling on him every moment of his life.

"Uh huh," Hiro muttered spinning so none of them could catch a glimpse of the sudden moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes as he pushed his cart towards the stage.

Pellinore was already waiting for him, arms folded and face as still and steady as a statue. Beside him stood Aunt Cass but there was an air of discomfort Hiro didn't remember was there the day before. Hiro figured that was probably because of him, and vowed to keep his big mouth shut.

"There's my little man," Aunt Cass gushed almost instantly, rushing over to suffocate him in a hug he eagerly returned with vigor, "Look at you. All grown up."

"Aunt Cass," Hiro whined, if nothing else then to prove that he was still a child at heart and he figured she must have caught on to that because she gave him a smug expression as she planted a kiss on top of his head.

Hiro's cheeks flushed as she moved away, towards Pellinore's mischievous expression. It made the heat in his face worst, and he scrubbed at it anxiously.

"Whoa. Calm down there," Pellinore said grabbing onto his wrist and jerking his hand away from his face as he added, "Your aunt cares for you an awful lot."

"I know that," Hiro snapped because he knew he could and Pellinore wouldn't do much but smirk back at him, "I don't need you to tell me as much."

"Course not," Pellinore agreed before Hiro's name was called onto the stage and Pellinore released his wrist with a simple, "Good luck."

Hiro nodded his thanks before taking the microphone and transmitter from Pellinore's grasp and scrambled up the stage. The butterflies fluttered madly around in his stomach, reminding him of his nerves and Hiro actually worried that he might forget to breathe.

He wished Tadashi was there.

He _needed_ Tadashi there.

Tadashi wasn't there. Tadashi was busy.

"Uh hello," Hiro greeted as he pushed those thoughts from his mind and faced the crowd of eight whole people- three of which were judges and the other five Hiro knew.

"My name is Hiro Hamada and I'm going to present my newest invention. I hope you like it," Hiro informed them anyways as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out the microbot as he introduced, "This is a microbot, and I know it might seem small by itself but when they come together things get a little more interesting."

As he spoke his microbots moved towards the stage, running in smooth black rivers across the floor as they stacked against each other to form a fancy looking building beside him. It was impressive, he knew, considering it drew the attention of several other onlookers.

"The microbots are controlled by this neuro transmitter, which means I think of what I wanted them to do and they do it. The applications to this tech are limitless. Construction, for example, what used to take many hands and many months can now be done by one person. And that's only the beginning."

The crowd seemed intrigued now, which was good considering the show Hiro was currently putting on. As he had spoke, the microbots had been busy piecing together a quick tower that he had ended up on the top of, looking into the eyes of those watching him.

"And that's just the beginning."

(•-•)

The boy's project was impressive- a little flashy but impressive. Proof that he was true talent, one he had been angry when he learned he lost it as something about the boy drew in those around him. People couldn't help but get protective over him, which was perhaps why it took so long for him to find him.

That pretty little family of his had shielded him from the outside world almost instantly, he's sure, which had been smart on their part because the second he got his hands on the kid he wasn't ever going to let him go. Never again.

Hiro Hamada belonged to him; his gift belonged to him, and he wasn't known as the type who just roll over submissively the second things don't go his way.

He's willing to kill and maul and destroy whatever it took to get back what belonged to him. Regardless of the consequences, he'd do whatever it took. Not like he would care all that much, not when all these people turned his back to him all those years ago; when he came to the realization that no matter how hard they hide it people are all the same- cruel selfish beasts.

And the only way to survive was to become a monster himself.

Somewhere along Hiro's little speech he ended upside down on top of the roof. It was an impressive show of the kid's blind trust in technology. Then again, it was his own technology so perhaps that faith was placed on himself, which would make more sense.

Hiro was smart. Smart enough to know that the only person one could ever truly depend upon was themselves. Everyone else had their own agendas and would rather watch their own backs then yours. This was just a fact of life, one he had to learn the hard way.

Not even one's own brother. Not even one's own twin, and there wasn't a day that went by that he hated the fact that the world thought he was dead but considered his brother a genius. A hero.

It wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair.

He knew this and soon, very soon, Hiro would as well.

(•-•)

The crowd applauded at the end of Hiro's presentation and he offered a curt bow, relieved that it was over and that he done so well. His aunt was beaming, along with the nerd crew that hadn't been too busy to show up. Ever GoGo appeared to be fighting back a broad smile moments away from crossing her features.

Hiro grinned back, liking the crowd's approval more than he thought he would. No wonder Tadashi attended all those stuffy rich people conferences. This sort of attention was _addicting_.

He hurried off the stage because it was time for the next person- a senior who suddenly looked real nervous in following after Hiro's little opening act- and Hiro would've felt bad for setting the standards so high except he had done it. He had put the fear in the usually so lax seniors and he wasn't even considered upperclassman yet. _Him_. The weird little freak people avoided like the plague.

"I did it," was the first thing out of his mouth as he hopped off the stage.

"Yes you did, and I'm so proud of you," his aunt replied as she wrapped him up in another tight hug, squeezing his insides and threatening to pop him.

Honestly, she could've strangled him right there and he wouldn't have cared. He was so happy that it had gone over so well _nothing_ could ruin the night. Not even all the spare Yokai floating around the crowded room, weaving in and out of other's inventions.

Once his aunt fully released him, Fred replaced her spot. Hugging his smaller form with the excitement of a large puppy. A large easily to excite puppy whose company Hiro enjoyed very much.

"I'm not going to lie, that was awesome little man," Wasabi informed with a ruffle of his hair, and Hiro scowled from around Fred's form.

"Thanks," Hiro replied as he pried Fred off of him before he shrugged and added with a false sense of ease, "It was nothing."

"Oh. I'm just so excited. Hot wings at my place. My treat," Aunt Cass declared joyfully as they headed towards the door like an excited group of old friends.

"Yes. I never say no to free food," Fred exclaimed which was kind of ridiculous considering just how _loaded_ he actually was. He could probably get served a much nicer meal then free hot wings.

Hiro blinked as he realized Pellinore wasn't with them. In fact, he couldn't recall the man's presence at all and he thought for sure he'd have something to say. Not that Hiro was looking for his approval but he figured he get at least something from him.

Was it really that weird between him and his aunt? Because if it was then Hiro vowed to mend it, knowing that it would be his fault and he didn't want the man to feel unwelcomed on any account. Not after everything's that happened.

"I'm going to go find Pellinore first," Hiro informed the group, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Tadashi's friends looked about ready to protest but his aunt smiled at him knowingly. Hiro realized then that she really liked Pellinore and that it wasn't fair of him to keep the two apart- especially considering all his motives were purely self-centered ones.

"Hurry up," was the last thing his aunt said before Hiro spun to search for Pellinore.

He found him in Hiro's small office, dead pale and grey eyes wide with terror. He was pacing, like a caged lion, and looked ready to take Hiro's head off when he entered the small office. Thankfully his shoulders relaxed as recognition filtered into his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" he demanded, reaching out to grasp Hiro's arms hard enough to bruise.

"Ow. What? Of course. What's gotten into you?" Hiro demanded, concern filtering into his voice as he eyed the man with wide confused eyes.

Pellinore's expression didn't change even as his hand dropped to the side and he murmured almost inaudibly, "Nothing. It's nothing. Go to your family."

"I was. I just wanted to know if-"

" _Now_!" Pellinore screamed spinning on him so suddenly and so frighteningly that Hiro actually felt afraid.

Hiro stepped back, arm raised in front of him defensively as he stared opened mouthed and wide eyed. Pellinore must have seen it as he stepped back suddenly appalled and remorseful. When he spoke his voice and expression were much gentler but remained firm.

"I'm sorry," spilled from Pellinore's mouth as he spun around once more, scrubbing his hand across his face in sucking in deep labored breathing and everything about his new persona worried Hiro further.

He's only seen the man this erratic once, in that alley when they were arguing about Hiro's usefulness. This time was different, though, as it seemed to be directed at something other than Hiro and, quite frankly, Hiro wasn't sure how to _handle_ that.

"Pellinore?" Hiro asked, voice soft and gentle like he was dealing with a frightened animal or trauma patient- not that he's had much experience in either but until last night he hadn't been experienced in neuro-technology but he managed to figure it out.

There's always a way, and Hiro had faith in his ability to figure it out every time.

"Protect the boy," Pellinore mumbled instead as he hurried to Hiro's cluttered desk, tossing Hiro's papers on the ground and Hiro opened his mouth to protest when something whistled by his ear before a small throwing knife planted itself in the wall beside Pellinore's ear.

The words Hiro was going to say got stuck somewhere on the sides of his throat as shaky hands reached upwards as if to cover his mouth but had forgotten the way.

Pellinore just tensed, back arched in a frightening way for only a second longer before he was on Hiro, grapping his wrists and jerking him out of his shock.

"They're here," Pellinore hissed, and Hiro didn't have a clue as to who they were as the seed of panic sprouted in his chest, constricting his airways and preventing him from breathing.

"Hiro," Pellinore snapped much harsher than before as he gave a firm shake and practically growled, "Hiro, they've come for you."

And that, Hiro supposed, was meant to make sense. It didn't, not really, because Hiro was still so clueless about _everything_. Everything that was important, that is, and it seemed almost unfair that he knew so much, and at the same time knew nothing.

"I-I," Hiro did manage before Pellinore's face suddenly scrunched up as if he was in pain before he released Hiro's wrists to reach back and yank out the blood dart in his back.

"Explanations later," Pellinore vowed as he turned and headed towards the door, Hiro trailing behind him from where Pellinore was jerking on his arm.

The next dart Hiro felt, clipping the back of his neck and making him stall as he reached up to clap a hand over his bleeding neck. Pellinore glanced down at the blood staining his fingers before gritting his teeth and saying some rather crude explicits.

"That's not a nice word," Hiro chided as if on instinct, which earned him a dry smile before Pellinore latched onto his wrist once more and headed towards the now empty auditorium.

There wasn't any need for anybody to be there, after all, as the showcase was over. Everyone was outside, safe and so happily ignorant. Aunt Cass and Hiro's friends were outside, and it was that thought that made Hiro stall.

"We can't go out there," he protested jerking on his arm Pellinore was holding, "They could attack an innocent. We can't involve them."

Pellinore blinked like he couldn't comprehend what Hiro just said before a fond smile found itself on the older man's features as he gave a slight chuckled and said, "You've got a good heart, Hiro. Your aunt and brother raised you right."

Hiro blinked- because he's 99% sure that was a compliment- when the next instant the wind seemed to catch just right and Hiro's nose wrinkled at the familiar scent. It seemed to restart his heart, dulling the pain in his neck as large doe eyes found themselves on Pellinore.

"Do you smell smoke?" Hiro asked and from Pellinore's face he knew he did which meant Hiro wasn't crazy. This was really happening, and he couldn't discern which would've been worst.

"They're setting fire to the showcase," Pellinore supplied, who seemed way to calm in Hiro's opinion about having sharp things being thrown at them as someone set fire inside the building they were currently in.

"What? Why? I thought they still needed us," Hiro demanded even as Pellinore switched direction and jerked Hiro in the opposite direction of the showcase.

"They're not the ones setting the fire," Pellinore supplied, which made even less sense because _of course_ they were the ones setting the fire. No one else had any reason to play pyromaniac.

Before Hiro got to ask who, though, another dart flew by hitting the wall beside the door and this time Hiro cried out in shock. Pellinore grabbed him, jerking him behind him as he huddled him in the corner.

"Are they trying to herd us?" Hiro demanded, hands clutching Pellinore's jacket tightly as the smoke from the showcase pillared out in the hall.

Whatever started flame must have caught rather quickly, spreading around the building faster than Hiro and Pellinore could evade their assassins and escape the building. Above their heads, the smoke alarms started blaring, having finally caught on to the problem.

Pellinore tensed at Hiro's question, obviously just now coming to that conclusion himself and his hand went to his pocket. He pulled out a rumbled sheet of paper, thrusting it at Hiro's chest.

"Go. Run. Now. Find Rufus. He'll protect you," Pellinore promised before shoving Hiro away.

"What? No. What're you going to do?" Hiro demanded, clutching the paper to his chest as he stared wide eyed at Pellinore's back.

"I'll distract them. Go now. We don't have time to argue," Pellinore snapped and perhaps they really didn't but Hiro didn't care.

He couldn't, in good conscience, leave Pellinore there to die.

"I'm not leaving you," Hiro denied once more and Pellinore spun around- perhaps to chide him once more or perhaps now- when his eyes widened to comical size as they locked on to something behind Hiro.

Hiro's name was on his lips as he sprung forward, grabbing Hiro and practically throwing him behind him. Hiro stumbled in shock, blinking in surprise, as he spun to face Pellinore as everything else seemed to happen in slow motion.

Pellinore leveled his gaze on him once more, the command for Hiro to go and save himself while there was still hope on the tip of his tongue, when the sound of metal slicing the air whistled around them before sword cut flesh and blood splattered onto Hiro's jacket and face.

Hiro gasped in shock, eyes going down to the sword sticking from Pellinore's chest- glittering like pretty red diamonds. Blood diamonds.

Pellinore echoed Hiro's gasp, though no doubt for much different reasons, and this time Hiro didn't stop to think about it as he spun and darted down the hall like a frightened rabbit. He could hear when Pellinore's body hit the hallway, still gasping for air and Hiro knew if he didn't bleed out first then he'd burn to death, the smoke already choking Hiro and slowing him down.

He rose a hand to protect his face from the smoke when a hand caught the hood of his jacket and he gagged as he was jerked to a stop.

"No. Wait. Please," Hiro begged as his capture reeled him in, the smell of blood thick as the smoke and shock drew tears to his eyes.

This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream, one he wasn't so sure he'd ever wake up from.

"Stop," Hiro begged, squirming free from his jacket and practically tipping over his feet in his sudden freedom.

"Stay still brat," the person behind him growled even as Hiro took off once more, tracing his way back to his office where he slammed the door shut and clicked the lock into place.

He still wasn't safe, he knew, and Pellinore was dead and Hiro was freaking out. He also knew that he hasn't had a panic attack since grade school, and now the familiar rise of not being able to breathe was mounting in his chest. The echo of his thundering heart echoing in his eardrums and making him dizzy.

"Come on Hiro. Think. Think or you'll wind up like Pellinore," he hissed, hands smacking against his temples and the flash of his mentor laying forgotten and dead in the hall brought tears to his eyes as he choked.

"Sentimental. That's alright. We've broken you from worst habits," a deep voice- definitely a man's- sighed as if he was disappointed and Hiro blinked up at the shadowy figure hovering over him amongst all the smoke pouring in from the doorway; beside him a red-stained sword glittered dangerously.

"Stay back," Hiro commanded, stumbling backwards and hitting the wall opposite as he realized he managed to corner himself.

Stupid.

Unforgivably stupid.

The man just gave a harsh chuckle as he replied approaching him, "Funny. I thought I was the one giving the orders. Now we can do this the easy way or the much bloodier fun way."

The sword glittered back with the echoes of a promise.

Hiro shut his eyes, unmoving and hating how suddenly weak he was. The man's boots inched closer, and he could hear the disappointed sigh when he realized he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

" _HIRO_!" someone shouted from the doorway, and Hiro's eyes snapped open as they landed onto Pellinore's slumped form.

"Ouch," the man with the sword snarled and Hiro realized Pellinore had thrown one of the darts at him, giving Hiro a chance to escape.

He did, rushing towards Pellinore who easily shoved him back in the hall with the command to run. Hiro's protest was already on his lips when he could hear the sword man still in Hiro's office.

"I should kill you both. Tell him it was the fire. I'm sure he'd be so… understanding," he taunted, and Pellinore shouted at Hiro once more to run.

And Hiro did because he was a coward and that's what he did apparently, Pellinore's words from forever ago echoing in his ears:

 _Tell me Hamada, do you ever tire of running?_

Hiro ran out one of the many fire escapes dotted around the school, rushing down the stairs and stumbling out into the smoke free air. It made his head dizzy as he stumbled, realizing he had come out towards the back of the school where nobody seemed to be at.

 _They must all be out front_ , Hiro realized rather lightheaded, _where the showcase had been_.

"I swear Pellinore," Hiro vowed to himself as he slowed to a stop, hand on his knees as he tried catching his breath, "I'll become stronger, and I'll stop running. I promise. I'll be something worth rescuing."

Whatever else he had to say was lost when the entire showcase exploded, taking most of this hall with it. It was all the warning Hiro got before it blew behind him, sending him flying forward where his forehead connected with the hard ground and sent him sprawling into darkness.

(•-•)

She was angry but, then again, she always seemed angry. This time was different, though. This time she actually struck him across the cheek as they watched the building go up into flames.

"He's dead," she snarled, baring her teeth like a rabid dog finally turning on its master and he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but find that incredibly _sexy_. If it had been appropriate he might have tried seducing her to his bedroom.

It was appropriate, though, and it probably wouldn't have worked. She could be rather stubborn when pressed, much like Hiro. The only difference is that she didn't go around blowing up buildings with one of his top retrievers still inside.

A lost, sure, but nothing life shattering. He could always find another retriever, another pet, but not another Hiro. Hiro was too special in many ways.

"Of course Hiro isn't dead," he chided her with true conviction in his tone, "He'll pop back up, like he did six months ago. Good call, by the way, releasing the other experiments. You had been right. They lead me straight to him."

She frowned, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Of course I was right," she snapped not yet ready to accept his compliments it seemed, "and I don't care rather or not Hiro survived that explosion. _He_ didn't. _He_ died because of your greed."

She went to slap him once more but he had been ready for it, catching her wrist and squeezing it tight enough to bruise. She didn't even flinch, glaring spitefully back at him.

She was still young, still capable of so much anger, and as of this point she's been so useful.

"I don't know who you think has died in that explosion," he snarled at her, reminding her of who was in charge of who, "and I don't very much care. Bury it. We have a city to search. I don't care how long it takes, I want Hiro found. Do I make myself clear?"

He released her wrist, spinning on his heel and starting to the door to initiate the search. Behind him, her soft response could be faintly heard, and he knew there hadn't been a reason to worry. His pets were always so loyal.

"Crystal, sir."

(•-•)

Tadashi really hated these things, hated this one even more because he was designated as the star somehow. The creator of the BAYMAX, and everyone was so eager to meet the one that handled Tadashi's poor unwell little brother.

If he thought he could've gotten away with it he would've smacked several people on the spot, social standings be damned. That was his little brother they were gossiping about.

Now that he thought about it- and he has put way more thought in it then he perhaps should've- everyone would probably adore him for it. Big brother smacking the bully who was messing with their kid sibling, it was something so many people adored because they loved making Hiro a thing. An object Tadashi needed to protect.

Tadashi refused to make his brother an item. He was his brother, and he loved him enough to try and keep this lifestyle far away from him. The lifestyle that corrupts and destroys everything that was once good.

People are persistent and once they become determined there's no stopping them, and it was only a matter of time before they found out about Hiro's record. What or why didn't matter because the fact was Hiro Hamada, younger sibling to world-renowned Tadashi Hamada, was seeing a shrink because he suddenly sprouting things about floating lights literally everywhere.

So he was crazy.

And Tadashi hated every single newspaper article written about him because that always gets mentioned, and now that Hiro was no longer a minor he was no longer protected. His name was mentioned, and Tadashi had no choice but to stop taking interviews because he wasn't soiling his younger brother's name before he ever got a chance to get it out there.

He chose this place, though, over his little brother's showcase so he supposed that did say something. Wasabi swore he'd get the whole thing on tape, though, so Tadashi could embarrass his little brother later after this ended. He'd drop by, get something nice and expensive for him and head over to the café where everyone would be crowded in their living room talking about how smart and talented Hiro was because he was.

More so then Tadashi ever dreamed of being.

Of that, Tadashi was certain.

"My sensors indicate that you are-"

"Yes. Thank you Baymax," Tadashi interrupted as he took another champagne glass being passed around on one of the many silver trays, downing it in one gulp.

It burned all the way down, aching the entire way. He relished in the sensation, closing his eyes as he pictured Hiro's smiling face. It would change occasionally, with his age. Sometimes he was three and wide eyed and so very innocent even after the tragedy that just transpired; other times he was fourteen and going through that bratty stage of his but the light was always still there; recently, though, he's been older.

After his disappearance and then resulting amnesia the light that always shone so brightly behind everything he did dimmed. So much that at one time Tadashi had been convinced that it blinked out completely. It hadn't, of course, and Hiro proved yet again that he was capable of bouncing back from so much.

Tadashi still didn't like thinking about it. Recently he has more and more and he hated that almost as much as everything else that came with it.

This time Hiro was 16, and his smile didn't quite match his expression. It seemed off, like the smile had been photo shopped on a frowning face- on a _scowling_ face. He knew it wasn't, of course, because there was no picture to photo shop anything on.

Hiro just never smiled at that age, even when he had. It was always unnatural and creepy and perhaps the saddest thing Tadashi's ever seen.

"Tadashi-" Baymax tried again because he was persistent to the point of annoyance- Tadashi made him so because he knew that the kid he was giving him to needed that.

"I'm fine Baymax. I'm not your patient," Tadashi interrupted because, sure, he built the thing to resist Hiro's stubbornness but Tadashi found he could be even more so then his brother.

"Tonight, I believe, you are," Baymax tried sensibly and he stuck out in a crowd and Tadashi was reluctant to just leave him after all the drooling stares directed Baymax's way.

Hiro would _kill_ him if he lost Baymax.

It was absurd, being this attached to a robot, but Tadashi sort of understood and he'd be lying if he said he disliked it. At least the person Hiro chose to live every moment of his life with was someone Tadashi knew he could trust; someone Tadashi knew was just as protective of Hiro as him or Aunt Cass or one of his other friends.

"No Baymax," Tadashi said instead though he could've easily escaped in the large crowd, "I'm your inventor here flaunting you off like- like a-"

He grabbed another champagne glass, contemplated taking the whole tray but figured there was a point he'd have to draw some sort of line. He still downed it in one gulp, the burn being a lot less satisfactory then before but it felt good.

Hiro would've snorted and laughed at him, poking fun at the fact that Tadashi needed alcohol to keep him invested in all these many boring speeches. It was sort of funny, after all the boring speeches concluded and Tadashi could go home without being harassed for an interview outside.

"Tadashi?" Baymax asked and he sounded impossibly confused, head tilted to the side like a child or some sort of pet.

He was neither, Tadashi knew, and he had to admit that he was quite proud of that fact. He had created something spectacular, something worth so much to so many people.

"I told you already," Tadashi practically hissed, mentally deciding to make it up to him later but Tadashi really hated attending these things on normal occasions. It made it worst when he had to miss Hiro's first showcase because skipping this would ensure putting Hiro back in the papers.

"That you're fine?" Baymax asked almost cynically, and Tadashi had to stop to look at him, "Forgive me, but I disagree. Your vitals suggest-"

Tadashi had to nab another champagne glass before Baymax got a chance to finish that sentence. The room blurred slightly, signaling he was already buzzed and if his aunt found out she'd kill him. She didn't like it when he drank at these things.

Most of the time he respected that, avoiding the stuff like the poison it was; he'd just sit there with a false smile that tricked the cleverest reporters and act like he was excited to see bored white dudes receive credit for things they didn't really do.

He thought back to Hiro and the showcase and he had to down another champagne glass because he kept thinking of his brother and he had no idea why. All he knew was that he wished that one person he actually liked would attend these things- Baymax didn't count.

A hand caught his elbow, stalling him to his attempt at an escape to fresh air.

"Oh hey. Hamada right," the guy greeted with a goofy smile because he probably felt like he scored the gold mine- Tadashi's reputation for being kind to everyone apparently preceding him.

"Uh hello. I haven't seen you in you in quite a while," Tadashi replied taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

"I know. You've been busy, I've heard," the man responded with a bright expression, eyes shimmering with something akin to excitement as he asked, "With that younger brother of yours, am I right?"

Tadashi tensed, red flags springing all over the place at the mention of his brother. It wasn't uncommon, but he'd rather people to stop bringing him up. After all, it never got them any further then angry seething from a normally collected man.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really enjoy talking about my brother," Tadashi apologized because the man did seem genuine in bringing up his brother.

"Ah. I must apologize. I do understand," Alistair responded with bright apologetic eyes, "I once too had a brother, a twin."

"Oh really?" Tadashi asked turning fully to the man before him with a curious expression, "I've never heard about a twin."

"Oh. Yes. He passed several years ago," Alastair admitted, and Tadashi's stomach twisted into a tight knot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Tadashi apologized feeling terrible at the possibility of being insensitive.

"No. No. It's quite alright," Alastair reassured with an awkward smile, "It was some time ago. We couldn't have been any older than eight when he fell in the river. I called for our parents, but by the time anybody did anything it was too late. He was long gone, carried off by the current."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tadashi inquired because it seemed a little personal for someone who Tadashi's talked to maybe twice his whole internship.

Alastair just shrugged as he replied as honestly as Tadashi suspected he could, "I'm not really sure. Perhaps I feel like we can relate- big brothers desperately trying to protect our younger ones."

There it was again. The mention of Hiro, and though this time seemed much more natural something about it still struck Tadashi as odd. Hiro was right- he was too overprotective.

"Yes well. I'm sure," Tadashi agreed with a stretched grin that probably looked as forced as it felt as he went to make his escape, "I should really get going."

The hand disappeared.

"Quite so," Alastair agreed with a sheepish sort of grin before dark eyes drifted over to the still looming healthcare companion at Tadashi's shoulder, "I'm glad to see that your little project worked out for you. Well enough to keep getting invited to these dreadful things."

"You don't like attending?" Tadashi asked, restarting the conversation once more because every person he's talked to every single time were somehow convinced that being invited made them superior.

"No. No. Attending is fine. It's the company I disagree with," Alastair admitted, and Tadashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

There was no way.

Rich people don't have consciences, the money and fame and constant attention sapping parts of you bit by bit until there was nothing left.

"The company?" Tadashi asked with a smile, trying to keep up the smiling façade of a patient man not at all trying to pry too much.

Alastair mirrored the smile before gesturing towards the door and asked, "I thought you were just leaving. I'd hate to be the one to keep you."

Tadashi nodded with another bright smile as he decided, "Yes. Thank you for your time. Have a pleasant time."

"Thank you," Alistair said as Tadashi turned to part, pushing himself through the crowd until he finally made it outside with fresh air he could actually breathe.

"Ah. I thought I was going to suffocate," Tadashi admitted to Baymax, who had naturally followed him out of the building.

"Tadashi?" Baymax asked, and he sounded worried for a robot; perhaps he has been spending too much time with Hiro.

That thought actually brought a smile to his face, Tadashi's younger brother finally having a true friend after all these years. Even if that friend was a robot, Tadashi knew Baymax would do anything for Hiro. He would've been beside him at the showcase if not for the fact these people wanted to see Tadashi's famous invention for themselves.

A nice thought filled with sentiment Tadashi would enjoy if not for the fact that there was no way he could. Not when he was also missing his little brother's first showcase.

Tadashi could still remember his. It was how Alastair Krei had met him to offer an apprenticeship Callaghan always disproved of. After accepting it Tadashi admitted that he could understand, considering he barely spent any actual time with the man.

It ended up working in his favor, Alastair paying for everything Tadashi needed in his quest to renovate the medical industry, and it was then through the richer man's connections he was actually able to sell his invention. It had been the only reason he'd ever been given a chance to get anywhere in the first place.

No one even knew Tadashi had started the project for his younger brother.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he didn't bother checking the ID before answering. Nowadays it seemed all sorts of people had his number- a concerning number of people at that.

So he didn't check.

He should have, then he'd at least be slightly prepared for what was to come next.

"Tadashi Hamada," he answered bouncing on the heels of his feet and rubbing his reddening nose to keep it warm; the sun had long since set, inviting the frozen temperature to settle on the world below.

"Sir, there's been an accident at the school. Your brother didn't make it."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I've brought you down. Fair warning in advance, this update is a little on the depressing side but- more positive note- the plot is finally hitting in gear. It's also going to take a dark turn and is not for the feint of heart. You've been warned.**

* * *

They never found a body.

That could mean anything- though. Tadashi had been reassured of that more often than not the past several days. The fire had been bad, destroying most of the auditorium the showcase had been held inside. Plus, the building had exploded so if Hiro had been close enough it would've obliterated him almost instantly.

A quick death.

Little comfort.

Not when there wasn't a body to mourn.

A jacket had been recovered- damaged beyond repair and practically black from where it had been singed- but Tadashi recognized it as Hiro's. He had been the one who had bought it for Hiro, so he knew. And they had discovered blood on it, though it was too damaged to run any sort of tests on it.

So he didn't get a body, he got a jacket.

They were going to have to bury a jacket, but Tadashi couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when it was the last thing his little brother left him before leaving, just like that. Dead. Just like their parents. And, just like their parents' funeral, Tadashi didn't cry.

Aunt Cass did- great heaving sobs as she leaned against him for support. Every once and awhile she'd mutter something that sounded like an apology, and he'd bend over to kiss the top of her head soothingly. He never spoke, but he trusted that she understood.

It wasn't her fault.

She couldn't have known.

At least she was there and not half way across the city getting drunk because he hated attending stuffy conferences while his brother was living the last seconds of his life.

Forensics had said that the fire started from a malfunction in one of the inventions, eating at the normally empty auditorium like a crazed animal. It destroyed everything until it reached the pipes, expanding the gas inside them until it swelled and popped. Exploded, destroying everything and everyone inside.

That's why they didn't get a body.

Just a jacket, which seemed wrong somehow. Why did the jacket survive and Tadashi's little brother- the thing he actually cared about- didn't? It wasn't fair.

The funeral was brief, no one wanting to say much as they stared solemnly at the too small coffin be lowered in the too small hole as another life was cut too short in an _accident_. And he wasn't the only casualty- they counted three other people in the wreckage.

Robert Callaghan had still been in the building when it blew- his body hadn't been recovered either.

Pellinore Stevens, Hiro's mentor, was discovered in the hall beside the auditorium to the showcase. Tadashi couldn't figure what he'd been doing there, except try and rescue Hiro and now they were both dead because of it.

The third person no one knew. By all accounts, he shouldn't have been there because he didn't seem to exist. Not that it mattered now since- whoever he was- he was certainly gone now.

They got a body to prove it.

(•-•)

Night of the explosion

Hiro woke to one of the worst headaches he's ever experienced before in his life. He blinked, side of his face pressed into the soft dirt that seemed to be smothering him. Suffocating him, though he supposed later that could've been the smoke in his lungs.

He coughed, throat sore and cracked, as he forced himself up on his knees so his forehead was the thing pressed into the ground. It seemed cold but in a soothing way he'd later realized stemmed from the fact that he was so dang _hot_.

The ringing in his ears subsided enough for him to realize that the roaring wasn't a fragment of his imagination and he turned- slowly because everywhere _hurt_ \- to see one of the wings of SFIT burning. The flames seemed to swallow it whole, consuming Hiro's very heart and soul as he realized _Pellinore_ had been in there and there was an explosion and-

And no one could've survived that.

"No," Hiro coughed as he ended up on his back- sick and weak and dizzy- as the realization that he had been a target dawned on him.

Pellinore was dead because of him.

His family was still in danger because of him.

Maybe that was why- when the shouts of people looking for survivors drew closer- Hiro scrambled up to his feet and limped on unsteady legs towards the shadows of the forests surrounding the school. He ducked, pressing shaky cold hands up to his mouth to prevent any stray sounds from escaping, several yards away where he could watch the people search.

"No good," he heard one of them say, "It seems like there hadn't been any lucky survivors."

 _Lucky_.

Why didn't Hiro feel lucky?

"Poor things," another one of the clucked and Hiro could see a shake of a head as they added, "Must have been a terrifying way to die."

If there was more Hiro didn't hear it because the next thing he knew his body went slack as his eyes rolled up in the back of his skull and-

He was waking up to the golden rays of the sunrise. His body was cold and pale but he wasn't shaking anymore and he didn't think he was undergoing hypothermia. Lucky him, apparently, as he sat up and realized he was still in his spot under the trees beside the charred remains of SFIT.

He rose to his feet, head swimming dizzyingly as he swayed and had to lean back against the trunk of one of the many trees for support. He had just managed that when his stomach rolled a split second before whatever was left in his stomach ended up on the ground beside him.

His vision blurred from the tears of being sick, and he wiped them away stubbornly. He shouldn't cry, not now. Not until whoever had done all of that- had killed Pellinore- was brought to justice. He just didn't think he could, not in his current state and he didn't dare go back home. Not when the threat over his family still seemed so real.

That didn't leave very many options, but it did leave one that didn't seem completely absurd.

Wrapping skinny arms around his stomach, he slowly made his way to where the trees turned to sidewalk and it must have been awfully early because there wasn't anyone out. From the sun alone Hiro deduced it to be no later than four in the morning.

That gave him a little under an hour before the midmorning traffic, and he couldn't risk being spotted and thrown in jail or shipped back home. Not yet.

So he hurried through the alleyways, stopping occasionally due to the stitch in his side, until he finally made it to one of the few buildings that seemed as familiar as the Lucky Cat Café. Around him, the buzz of the morning rush had already commenced as Hiro entered the back entrance to the building.

The room he was looking for wasn't hard to find, and he didn't bother knocking as he checked to see if it was unlocked. It was, which should've been a sign but he felt so sick and dizzy his brain didn't make the connection at the time.

"Dr. Stewart?" he called, eyes catching on the man in question sitting comfortably behind his large wooden desk.

He glanced up at the sound of his name, blue eyes widening as they caught sight of Hiro- either because of the state he was currently in or the fact that he was alive, Hiro may never know. His expression quickly morphed into one of intense concern as he rushed to where Hiro was swaying.

His large hand caught Hiro's elbow, steadying him as he guided him towards a chair before moving back to the other side of his desk. Hiro allowed his shoulders to slump forward, his exhaustion threatening to pull him back under in that fuzzy soft unconsciousness.

"What on earth happened to you boy?" Dr. Stewart demanded as he rifled through his desk draw, bringing out a water bottle he promptly opened and handed over to the fading youth.

Hiro accepted it but didn't drink out of it. He couldn't, not yet, as there was still the very real threat of Hiro throwing it all back up everywhere.

"I- fire," Hiro supplied drowsily, words slurring together in the obnoxious way they do whenever Hiro's brain couldn't find it in itself to function properly.

Blue eyes widened considerably as the man asked, leaning forward in his chair, "You mean, you were in the building? When it-"

"Exploded?" Hiro filled in for him because he seemed to be struggling with the words as his eyelids fluttered in his attempt to stay awake, "Yeah. You could say that."

A frown accompanied by a crease in the forehead. Hiro must not be making much sense, figures.

"What do you mean Hiro? What happened?" Dr. Stewart prodded in the voice he took whenever they were in one of those sessions prying about Hiro's dreams.

"I- there was another person there. He attacked me and- oh God, there was so much blood," Hiro murmured, curling in on himself.

"Hiro, where's Pellinore now? Did he escape with you?" Dr. Stewart asked and a bell- loud and incessant- suddenly clanged around in the corners of Hiro's mind.

He straightened up, peaking at the man through his hands still pressed against his face in barely concealed horror, as he demanded, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I- what?" Dr. Stewart blinked in confusion but the barely concealed panic was there- an expression of a man who knew that they'd just royally screwed up.

The water bottle in Hiro's hands suddenly felt a ton as he allowed it to slip from his fingers. It clattered at his feet, top popping off allowing the liquid to spill out all over the expensive looking rug. Hiro paid it no mind, finding all his attention drawn to the blue eyes staring back at him along with the realization that this hadn't been the first time he's seen them.

 _Blue._

 _Back in that cell where he had been surrounded by cold and hunger and pain, the blue would always reflect back as they hurt him. As they ripped him apart only to put him back wrong- no one listening as he begged for them to stop_ -

"You!" Hiro shouted as he jumped back like he had been burned, chair toppling over behind him but he kept his attention on Dr. Stewart's face.

It didn't change much, and it was then Hiro realized that there hadn't been much concern in it in the first place. He did seem quite interested in what Hiro had to say, though, and Hiro wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forgive him for what he's done.

"Hiro, I'm going to need you to calm down," Dr. Stewart sighed like he was old and exhausted and didn't have time to deal with Hiro's childishness.

Hiro didn't care.

This man who he had trusted for so long had hurt him in the past, would undoubtedly hurt him again very soon because Hiro had been _so_ _stupid_.

"It had been you. This whole time," Hiro panted with wide frightened eyes, "You were the one back in that cell. You were the thing my dreams were warning me against."

Dr. Stewart puckered his lips as he shook his head and corrected, "Not quite- though I had been there. Hiro, do you remember me?"

"Yes."

 _No_.

His head pulsed underneath his fingers as he reached up to grasp at the sides of it tightly, like he could forcibly rip the memories out himself.

He knew Dr. Stewart would visit him in the cell, but he never took him anywhere. Hiro remembered his blue eyes- watching his every movement with a sick sort of curiosity but he wouldn't do much more than that.

"Hiro, you know I'm not your enemy," he tried, stepping closer to him as Hiro stepped backwards. His breathe caught in his throat, making him feel sicker than when he had entered.

He'd walked into a trap.

This had been a mistake.

"I- I have to go," Hiro decided as he turned to rush out the door when it was suddenly opened and a man and woman he's never seen before entered. The man was holding a gun, and his mouth twitched to an amused smirk when he caught the sight of Hiro.

"Good job doctor. I knew I could trust you," the man acknowledged as Hiro took a step backwards, eyes focused on the gun directed at his chest.

"Of course Thomas," Dr. Stewart said, swallowing nervously and Hiro turned to blink at him as he realized he was suddenly dead pale and seemingly terrified.

He and Thomas must not get along then.

Hiro supposed he could use that to his advantage, hating the thought of being captured so quickly. Hated the thought that that would make Pellinore's sacrifice be in vain.

No.

Hiro gritted the backs of his teeth together as a look of defiance spread across his features. He wasn't sure how but he wasn't going to walk out of here with these people. He just needed to wait- bide his time and wait.

"Are you the one who started that fire?" Hiro demanded, eyes boring into Thomas's and it really was a shame that looks couldn't kill.

The woman standing beside him turned to look at the man with an expectant expression of her own. Hiro figured that was the only reason he actually got an answer.

Dark eyes that reminded Hiro of a doll stared back as he replied in a crisp tone, "No."

Hiro felt his stomach drop because if he found out there was another person involved in the whole thing then he'd scream. Except that didn't seem right, because Dr. Stewart still looked terrified and the woman was clearly angry but reluctant to say anything.

That made Thomas the leader.

"So it had been one of your lackey's then?" Hiro questioned, inching backwards ever-so-slowly.

"No. The fire was an accident," Thomas said in a tone that seemed as lifeless as his eyes.

"And what about the ninja that attacked me? Was he an accident as well?" Hiro demanded because there was no way he was expected to believe this nonsense- fires don't just happen, and they don't happen while Hiro is conveniently running for his life.

A twitch of the lips. A _smirk_.

"No. _He_ wasn't an accident."

"So you what, sent him there to kill me? Couldn't bother getting your hands a little dirty and then a fire just so happened to sprout up and cover your tracks?" Hiro snapped, back pressing against the windows lining the back of Dr. Stewart's walls as it forced him to a halt.

"Oh, little Hiro, I don't want to kill you," Thomas hummed and he couldn't tell if it was meant to sound reassuring as he added, "Not when you still have something that I need."

"And what's that, exactly?" Hiro asked in a voice cold enough to burn as he narrowed his already narrow eyes into slits.

Thomas made some broad gesture with his gun as he explained, "All of that. You see things I very much want. You're the only one who sees those things."

Hiro's breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat in realization as he gasped softly, "The Yokai."

Thomas's smirk somehow turned more malicious as he nodded and concluded, "See. I knew there was something special about you. You're quite… _clever_."

Hiro snickered as he shrugged and added cryptically, "And cornered, apparently. Tell me Thomas, do you know what they say about cornered clever people?"

The question threw the man off for a split second before he opened his mouth the shout something. Hiro stopped paying attention as he closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and suddenly rammed himself against the glass.

It shattered under his weight, the glass shards raining down with him in a brilliant display of sparkling crystals. Behind him he heard the gun fire, followed almost instantly by a burning in his side, before his body collided with the bushes lining the entrance and he scrambled back to his feet as he bolted down a random direction.

He didn't stop to consider how lucky he'd been that he wasn't injured further, as he pushed past confused pedestrians. No one tried to stop him. No one even spoke to him, and he didn't slow until he ended up on the docks. Even then it had only been because of the wound at his side, red blossoming on his white shirt like a flower.

"What am I going to do?" he said to no one as he flopped on the ground at the end of the dock, one hand staunching the blood flow as the other checked his pockets for some sort of cloth he could use.

He'd been lucky again, the bullet just grazing his skin. No worse than a scratch that wouldn't even scar.

His fingers brushed against something and he pulled out the piece of paper Pellinore had thrust at him before he had died in his last moments. On it he had sprawled what appeared to be a phone number along with a single name.

 _Rufus._

Hiro's never heard of him before but since he was fresh out of ideas he supposed he might as well give it a shot.

Crumpling the paper in his fist, he rose to shaky feet as he went to find a payphone.

(•-•)

2 weeks after the funeral

"I came by your place the other day, but you didn't answer. I hope that meant you were out. The thought of you holing yourself up in that place all day makes me-" there was a heavy pause before, "You're not alone sweetheart. We all miss him, and I just want you to know that I love you. I love you a lot. Call me back. I mean it."

His phone clicked, signaling his aunt had hung up. Tadashi didn't move from where he currently sat, on the floor of his small living room with his back pressed against the feet of his chair. At his side several empty bottles of beer were laid askew.

It was dark, everything except the little red dot blinking on the side of his phone signaling the message his aunt had just left. He really should do something about it all, but the empty hole in his chest ever since the funeral only seemed to have increased.

Hiro was gone.

Dead.

And he was all alone, or at least he felt like he was. He knew he had people- his friends, his aunt, even Baymax- but that knowledge didn't help. They weren't Hiro, and at the moment all he wanted was his brother.

Hiro…

Hiro was gone, and he was never coming back. That thought sent him clambering back to his feet as he lumbered towards the kitchen. He popped the top on one of the beer bottles before moving back to his spot on the floor.

Hiro was dead.

Even after all this time, that thought still hurt. It hurt a lot, and he was convinced that there was nothing that would ever make it better. Not his aunt. Not his friends. And especially not Baymax, though they've all tried.

He took another swig, bending his head so far back that it touched the cushion on the chair he was leaning against.

Logically he knew that it wasn't their fault- that they were worried for him, and he's given them every right to be thus far- but seeing them hurt too much. It reminded him of what he hadn't done to protect his kid brother- his _only_ kid brother.

Now Hiro was gone, and Tadashi was still here. Without Hiro and if he didn't pry himself off the ground and call someone back then he was going to lose all of them too. That thought didn't hurt as badly as it should've, and he couldn't discern if it was the alcohol or his most recent loss that's made him numb.

On the desk by his phone the screen of his laptop lit up before fading, leaving only a single blue dot that would flash and blink at him, begging for him to answer. He knew who it was and he had the general idea of what they were going to say, but he still forced himself back to his feet anyways.

He lifted the laptop off the desk, cradling it in the nook of one arm. In his other hand he had his bottle of beer, which he took one last long sip before he placed the bottle where he lifted the laptop. It was a video message from his friends, gathered around together in front of the camera.

"Hey Tadashi," they said in unison, and they sounded sad but that's been a common emotion since the funeral.

"We just called to check up on you," Honey Lemon informed with sad green eyes, "because we're worried about you."

"Yeah man," Fred added and though it sounded enthusiastic it fell a little short; he was trying to be the happy kid they all knew and loved, but he was hurting just like the rest of them. Hiro's lost _hurt_.

"And we want you to know that we're here for you, whenever you need us," Wasabi jumped in, and the fact that he didn't glare at Fred revealed just how concerned for him he was.

A knot twisted inside Tadashi's stomach as he realized that he was making them worry. He didn't want them to worry, he just wanted to be alone.

"What we're trying to say," GoGo concluded, "is that you need to talk to one of us. Call us, and we'll listen."

The message ended, and sucked in a deep sigh as he considered rather or not he wanted to keep the message. He sank into one of his chairs, allowing his laptop to drop to the floor.

He didn't keep the message.

(•-•)

The man in the room was tall with broad shoulders, and he looked heavy but not because he was fat. It was like a larger older version of Wasabi except he was twice as scary considering he had a bow strapped to his back.

He was standing beside a small wooden table that was dwarfed by the man's massive frame. It was like staring at a human mountain dressed in ridiculous amounts of dark leather, and the scowl on his face would've been intimidating if Hiro didn't already know that he wasn't the direction of the anger.

"You know Rufus, you can be quite scary when you want to," Hiro commented earning the glare to be shifted towards him; Hiro smiled back, bright and beaming in the way that ensured ticking the man off more so then he already was.

"Kid. _Silence_ ," Rufus warned in a low throaty growl.

Hiro just made a face, scrunching his nose back up at the man, before he returned to cleaning the small silver darts attached to long strands of purple rope dangling over his legs. He was sitting in a small metal cubby one leg pulled to his chest while the other stretched to its full length.

Two weeks ago Hiro had died. Not really, of course, but the whole world was convinced he was dead. That part Hiro didn't mind; the fact that he couldn't tell his family that he was still alive physically hurt. He always hated hurting them, and he knew his supposed death killed them as well.

It certainly didn't help that every night he had dreams about Pellinore dying. Right there in front of him, to protect him, he'd been stabbed and stayed behind and had died. The last thing the man ever did was send him to Rufus, who's taken him in and taught him how to fight.

Rufus didn't know about the nightmares. No one did and Hiro's never missed Baymax as much as did every night after they woke him up.

"Mikasa," Rufus growled returning his attention to the laptop propped on the corner of his table beside a fat quiver of arrows- almost two dozen of them.

Mikasa was Rufus's other ward, but Hiro wasn't sure when he picked her up. The two of them didn't seem to get along though they seemed to hold more respect towards each other than they did for him. That was fine. They seemed to like Hiro well enough. They didn't respect him. They liked him, but didn't respect him.

Mikasa was several years older than Hiro, about the same age as Tadashi, and was twice as pretty as any person Hiro's ever met. She was also terrifyingly capable of breaking Hiro in half if she wanted to, and she has wanted to. The only thing stopping her was Rufus, who was three times as scary as Mikasa and everybody else.

"What Rufus?" the girl's voice snapped over through the small screen and from his spot Hiro could see her flip her bangs; dark hair was pulled behind her head in a tight ponytail and she had a handkerchief pulled up over her nose.

Rufus leaned back, arms folded over his broad chest. His forearm muscles flexed like a cobra waiting to strike. Mikasa didn't seem fazed, but that might be because she wasn't even in the same area of the city as the dark skinned man.

"You told me that you were going out to get take out," Rufus snarled, voice low and deadly and would've made any sane normal person quiver in fear.

Hiro learned several weeks ago that Mikasa was neither sane nor normal. In fact, if he had to pick one word to describe her, it would be insane. Almost like the thrill of almost repeatedly dying filled some sad empty hole in her existence.

"I am getting take out," Mikasa replied with a smug smirk in her expression, "Just not food."

"We're starving here Mikasa," Hiro called over his shoulder, "and you know how Rufus gets when he's hungry."

Mikasa snorted, obviously amused, while Rufus turned another harsh glare towards Hiro. He looked moments from breaking him in half, a surprisingly frequent occurrence. Hiro just scrunched his face up at him once more before returning to his task.

"I'll pick something up once I'm finished here," Mikasa promised, causing Rufus to perk up. He straightened his spine, face tensing so his angry lines were more prominent.

"What do you mean 'once I'm finished here'?" he demanded and his voice was hard but no longer angry; it was almost calm, which was always worst when it came to Rufus. It was one of those tones that Mikasa didn't mess with.

On the screen loud men voices shouted angrily somewhere behind Mikasa's shoulder. Their words were garbled over the laptop's speakers, but it was enough for Hiro to figure that it wasn't English. Japanese.

"Mikasa, what did they just say?" Rufus demanded, and Hiro ducked his head to hide his smirk.

Like Tadashi had been, Mikasa was fluent in Japanese so Hiro never found the need to inform them that Hiro also knew Japanese. Not like Mikasa or Tadashi, especially not fluent, but he's familiar enough with the language to understand what people are saying.

"Little busy to translate here Rufus," Mikasa snapped before the sound of a gunshot echoed behind her head; she ducked, the screen going fuzzy as it tipped over, before her face filled the screen once more.

She was grinning broadly, the whites of her teeth shimmering in the moonlight. The Japanese men were hunting her, and she enjoyed the hunt regardless of which side she was on. It was one of the reasons Rufus didn't let her venture out on her own.

"Mikasa. Get back here. _Now_ ," Rufus demanded as he slung the quiver of arrows over his shoulder, but when he spun around his eyes caught Hiro, and he froze. He must have forgotten Hiro was still in the room, having gone into 'protect the children' mood the second someone started shooting at Mikasa.

Hiro knew what was coming before it happened.

"Hiro, go to your room," he commanded even as he moved towards the door, and it sounded so much like Tadashi that it physically hurt.

Hiro swung his legs over the edge of the cubby as he protested, "I can help."

"Oh no," Rufus and Mikasa protested at the same time, and Hiro frowned because they liked him but didn't respect him. They didn't believe in him.

Hiro opened his mouth to protest but Rufus was already speaking; he turned to the computer and snarled with a pointed finger, "You. Here. Now," before he turned on Hiro and repeated, "Go to your room Hiro. I mean it."

Hiro sighed as he nodded, jumping to the ground to go upstairs to where he slept. Mikasa gave an affirmation, and he knew she would come back and that the men on her tail wouldn't even have a chance between the two of them, and Hiro would be stuck upstairs in his room. Just like always.

It didn't take Mikasa very long, which made sense. She wouldn't have been tailed in the city, and they couldn't live very far in the city considering as far as anybody was concerned Hiro was dead and Rufus and Mikasa didn't exist. So they hunkered down on the outskirts, giving Mikasa plenty of time to get in trouble.

Five minutes after Hiro shut his door he could hear Mikasa enter downstairs. She didn't sound out of breath, and her voice was pitched in excitement. Rufus, however, was furious. Not spitting-in-everyone's-face mad because he was much more controlled then that, but Hiro could tell he was resisting the urge of strangling Mikasa's neck.

"Where are they?" Rufus demanded and Hiro could picture him straining his neck so he'd be the first to spot their unwelcomed guests.

"I think I lost them about two miles back. Don't worry dearest Rufus, they'll piece everything together and be here shortly," Mikasa responded almost cheerily, causing Hiro to frown. It just wasn't right, how excited she would get from this and Hiro knew Rufus blamed it on their time spent in cages while strangers experimented on them.

Sometimes Hiro's grateful he couldn't remember any of it.

"Mikasa you know you can't keep doing this," Rufus informed her and Hiro could picture the girl roll her eyes at him even as Rufus continued, "One of these days you're going to get caught and killed. Or worst."

"Okay, first off, I'm actually looking for the people who imprisoned us and, secondly, I won't ever get caught. I'm too fast. Too smart. It's why I survived, remember," Mikasa said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't forget that the only reason we got out is because they let us out," Rufus snarled and his voice was lowered like he didn't want Hiro to hear, he didn't want Hiro to know, and the next part was even lower, "and I've let you crash at my place only because Pellinore asked me to take care of Hiro if anything ever happened to him, and I couldn't leave you out there on the streets if I had to take Hiro in."

 _Had_. Like he didn't have a choice and the knot that'd occasionally creep into Hiro's gut returned with a sour aftertaste.

"We both know I was fine on my own," Mikasa snapped back before the door downstairs burst inwards with a loud crack, and Hiro felt his stomach sink to his shoes as he tightened his hold on the rope darts.

He wasn't great with them yet, sloppy and uncoordinated, but he was getting there. It was also the only weapon Hiro showed any sort of promise with. Releasing his hold on the purple ropes he dropped them onto his bed and moved over to his window.

The men storming the abandoned factory Rufus had claimed as his own were in no way the same people who had kept them captive four years ago. They looked like normal thugs that Mikasa had managed to piss off.

They were dressed in all black, biker helmets donning each of their heads. Below him Hiro could hear Rufus and Mikasa fighting the ones storming the inside, and it sounded like they were winning. Good. Hiro's grown to like them each very much.

Something large and heavy smacked against something wooden downstairs and Hiro could hear the splinting from where he stood. He moved away from the window, still not entirely accustomed to all the violence yet.

There was a loud clanging closer than it should be and Hiro felt ice tickle down his spine. None of them should've been able to make it up here, but the steps were too loud. Too clumsy. Too unfamiliar. There was no way it could be either Mikasa or Rufus.

Hiro moved to his door, pressing his back against the side it opened on. The clunky feet clambered up the stairs before moving down the hall. Hiro felt his heart rate increase as his adrenaline kicked into overdrive making him weak and dizzy. A terrible combination, he's sure, when there's a possibility of potential violence.

He hoped there wasn't any violence. He knew there was going to be, but he hoped that there wouldn't come a need for it.

The door to his room opened, the hinges creaking loudly. Through the crack Hiro could make out the dark shape creep forward, scoping out his room and finding it empty. Hiro silently urged the guy to leave, go downstairs so he can get his tail whooped.

He didn't.

He just pushed the door open further. The bottom pressed against Hiro's feet as he silently scooted back on his toes, using the wall behind him as leverage. Too slow. The guy had noticed the resistance, however slight it had been.

Sucking in a deep breath Hiro shoved the door forward, pushing with all his weight, and he felt the door connect with the man, heard the helmet crack under the sudden onslaught. The guy stumbled backwards as Hiro bolted towards the bed where he had discarded his weapon.

Rufus was going to flip when he realized Hiro was actually attempting to fight, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not yet. Not while the guy could still very well kill him.

Something caught the back of his shirt, pulled, and Hiro stumbled backwards into the guy's chest. An arm snaked under his throat, pulling upwards and he felt the ground escape under his feet. He gagged in the back of his throat as he felt the pressure start to increase. Start to cause serious damage.

Hiro flailed but the only thing within reaching distance was the smooth dome of the other guy's helmet. He jerked on the arm imprisoning him against the chest instead but it was like steel. Immobile. Tightening against the soft flesh under his chin.

Dark spots danced across his vision and he thought of Pellinore and Tadashi and his aunt as tears gathered in the corners of his eyelids. He failed them, all of them, and this time he would actually die. They'd be no coming back, no hunt for the people who had messed with him and, in turn, endangered his whole family.

He was going to die.

No. He refused to accept that.

He curled forward, the arm catching his neck but the sudden movement towards his death shocked the man strangling him enough for Hiro to get his feet under him once more. The bottoms of his shoes scraped against the ground as he forced them both backwards, straightening back against the man's chest.

The weight against his neck lessened.

Hiro went to spin out of his grasp when the weight behind him suddenly disappeared. It took him half a second before he realized what had just happened and by then it was too late to stop it. He was freefalling before his shoulder smacked against one of the topmost stairs, causing him to flip. His back hit the step next followed by his other shoulder. Over and over again until his body was halted by something warm and soft.

He blinked, groaning lowly in his throat.

He _hurt_ , but he figured tumbling down the stairs would do that to a person. He was just lucky he hadn't broken anything or hit his head hard enough to cause unconsciousness. Plus he managed to hit something too soft to be a wall but he couldn't remember Rufus or Mikasa adding anything…

It clicked about the same time a soft groan emitted behind him.

Hiro rolled over, gathering his feet underneath him as he rose back to his feet. His vision blurred as the world tilted and threatened to topple over completely. His hip caught the wall as his hand rose up to cradle his sticky head.

The man before him growled low and soft and it was the only warning Hiro got before he pounced forward. His fingers grabbled for Hiro's neck, finding purchase as they attempted to strangle the rest of his life from him. Hiro flailed underneath his weight, blinking through the large crack running along the side of the helmet revealing angry brown eyes.

Tadashi sometimes would look at him like that. At least he had back before Hiro had died and ended up here where crazy people tried killing him. That had been before Tadashi found out about the kids bullying Hiro in the school and insisted on protecting him. He even taught Hiro self-defense, and Hiro might not be a master with any weapon yet but hand-to-hand he could do. He just needed to think.

Arching his back to get some purchase, Hiro reared back and then up. Fingers slipped and Hiro pushed even further with his legs, watching the man stumble backwards before hitting the wall. A low growl emitted through what remained of the dark tinted helmet.

Hiro dropped his hand, wiping the sticky blood against his pants. He still felt lightheaded and woozy but the adrenaline was helping, and he needed to stay focus. He straightened his spine before bowing like his brother had taught him. For respect, Tadashi had said.

The guy before he just snorted amusedly before he launched forward. Hiro ducked in a dodge, coming up to shoulder the guy in the chest. He heard the air exit the guy's lungs, and he took the moment to sweep the guy's feet out from underneath him. The guy toppled over and adrenaline started to seep out from Hiro.

A hand clamped across his ankle before his foot was jerked out from underneath him. He didn't even get a chance to scream before his head connected with the other half of the staircase, and he was rolling down the last few steps. His head smacked against concrete, disorientating his vision and it was from willpower alone that he hadn't passed out.

Flopping over to his back he saw the guy rise to his feet as he shuffled over to the edge of the stairs. His knees tensed as the bent slightly and Hiro knew what that meant even before the guy launched himself up in the air.

Rolling to the side Hiro felt the rush of wind at the descending body before it cracked against the ground beside him. Hiro spun around quickly, using his legs to wrap around the guy's back missing the crook in his neck where Tadashi had taught Hiro to subdue people.

Rookie mistake.

Except Hiro wasn't necessarily a rookie, and he knew it was more from the tumble down the stairs than anything else. That didn't make any of better, though, as the man was able to easily swat away Hiro's legs as he lunged back at him.

Hiro rolled again but was too slow. Fingers fisted themselves in the knots of his hair, jerking his head back. His body followed, flopping over as the man took the time to crawl onto of Hiro as he straddled his hips. The guy's knees dug into the soft area tightly, squeezing so to immobilize him.

"Such a pretty face," the guy grunted through his mask, fingers trailing along Hiro's cheeks.

Hiro jerked his head away but the hand still tangled in his hair jerked back. Hiro cried out, the sound more of a high weaning than anything else. A gloved hand clamping over his lips silenced Hiro quick enough.

"You know what I'm going to do to you pretty boy?" the guy asked in a low tone, "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to think long and hard on where I've seen you before. Tell me, have you ever taken a lover in the nighttime?"

Fingers crept down to his throat where they wrapped around and _squeezed_. Hiro gagged behind the hand still over his mouth as his eyes bulged from his head.

Where were Rufus and Mikasa when he needed them?

A loud bang followed by Mikasa's loud laugh from the other room answered that question and from all the fighting Hiro realized they must have been deaf to Hiro's scuffle upstairs. Of Hiro's most current predicament, and he didn't want his last thought to be that he wasn't ready to die.

He heard a click somewhere in the back of his skull as another burst of something-that-felt-like-but-wasn't-quite-adrenaline cleared his mind once more. He reached upwards, fingers squeezing through the cracked glass of the helmet and pressed into dark brown eyes. Just like his brother taught him, should he ever come in contact with a shark.

Tadashi might have gone a little overboard when he was teaching him self-defense.

Hiro was currently glad he had.

The guy released him with a pained shout. Hiro scrambled backwards, kneeing the guy in the face as he went. He should've ended it there but his muscles suddenly felt incredibly weak. His head dropped to the ground, and the voice screaming at him to survive and live quieted.

Across from him the man rose to his feet. Blood dripped down the side of his face, trailing along his pale cheek like red tears. He was moving, though, shuffling forward with the clear intent to kill.

Hiro couldn't even bring himself to care.

And it was there, lying in the old building, that Hiro remained frozen, waiting to die.

(•-•)

Grief was a funny thing as everyone dealt with it differently. There were the five stages, of course, but even then people took each step with different vigor. Pain was much the same way and Tadashi was quick to learn that he couldn't deal with just sitting around his house all day.

So he visited his aunt- on the day he knew she wouldn't be home.

"Aunt Cass?" he called out as he used his spare key to unlock the front door; silence answered him, like he knew it would, and he used the opportunity to climb up all the stairs leading up to Hiro's old room.

It was harder than he thought it should've been. Almost like with every step a small part of him died with it. He pushed that thought away, not wishing to dwell on those types of thoughts, but the second he caught sight of the familiar room it was like everything in him stopped.

A split second his heart restarted as well did his lungs and something pressed against his eyeballs, demanding to be free. He wiped at his eyes, not wishing to cry. He was done crying for a dead little brother he _failed_.

Aunt Cass had boxed most of Hiro's belongings but it looked like she had changed her mind and had started unpacking his things, setting them where they once sat. Tadashi's chest constricted at the thought of her up here alone mourning her youngest nephew, and he resided in hating himself a little bit more. He wasn't alone in his grief.

Moving over to Hiro's neatly made bed, propping himself on the edge as he allowed his mind to drift. He remembered all those times they had teased each other and fought and played. He remembered how when they were younger Hiro was determined to keep him awake by being the most annoying tyrant possible.

He remembered Hiro's smile. He remembered the way his eyes would light up whenever he spoke about robots or the newest inventor. He remembered the proud way Hiro looked at him when he told him that he had an internship with Krei industries.

It hurt so much.

The door downstairs clanged shut, making Tadashi freeze as his ears prickled for any sign of the life he knew now resided beneath him. His aunt took the stairs to the small living area beneath the room Tadashi was currently sitting in, and he rose to his feet to sneak down to see her.

He had missed her- a lot. He just couldn't bring himself to go and see her. Not when he knew that Hiro had died while Tadashi was off drinking expensive Champagne and rubbing shoulders with people _half_ the person Hiro would've grown up to be.

"Aunt Cass?" he asked in a small gentle tone and she spun around, eyes wide before her entire expression collapsed.

"Tadashi?" she breathed closing the distance between the two of them and squeezing him to her chest, " _Tadashi_. I've missed you so much dear."

"I know," Tadashi nodded as he pressed a firm kiss to the top of her skull, "I've missed you too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And he's not sure he was talking about not speaking with her since the funeral.

(•-•)

"I'm going to enjoy this," the guy muttered as he swayed on his feet, blood running down his cheek.

Hiro just blinked at him, tired and dizzy from where he hit his head. Repeatedly. And now that the majority of the adrenaline he'd been using had worn off his entire body was screaming at him for letting it to tumble down the stairs.

The guy stopped in front of him, black boots poking at Hiro's feet. Hiro made a feeble attempt to scoot backwards, but the small of his back was pressed against the stairs and he no longer had the strength to try climbing up the stairs. Not that it would make much of a difference.

The man swooped down, grabbing at Hiro's throat and lifting him off the ground and holding him up. His legs dangled underneath him limply as he felt thick gloved fingers squeeze the soft flesh of his neck. All the while dark eyes bored down on him, glaring in an angry hateful expression.

" _Hiro!_ "

Tadashi's voice cried inside his skull, sending a sudden spike through his chest. It was like a rush unlike anything he's felt before, and it had him rearing back and kicking the guy in the chest. The guy stumbled backwards, heels scraping the smooth floor.

The fingers loosened their hold, and Hiro felt his body drop to the ground. Using the last bit of his strength he reared back and kicked the man between the legs. Just like Tadashi taught him.

He doubled over, giving Hiro the opportunity to ram his knee against the protective cover on the guy's helmet. He heard the glass shatter before the man screamed in pain. Hiro was sure it'd hurt his knee later, once the dull ache from falling down the stairs subsided.

He kneed the man's face once more. There was a hard crunch before the man slumped forward. He didn't get up. He didn't even move. Hiro blinked at the limp form on the ground before his knees gave out underneath him.

Not even five minutes later Rufus rounded the corner, probably to check on Hiro like he always did after an attack. He stopped at the sight of the scene, and Hiro didn't even have the energy to grin. He just sat there, blinking owlish eyes up at the dark skinned man with a dumb expression on his face.

" _Hiro_?" he gasped in dumb shock before he was right there- too close all of a sudden; Hiro blinked as he leant backwards.

"I'm fine," Hiro reassured tiredly before his eyelids fluttered and he slumped over tiredly.

A hand caught his arm, preventing him from striking the floor. Of that he was grateful but then Rufus was jerking him back upright and the nice feeling ended. Hiro straightened himself as best he could but every part of him ached in ways Hiro never thought possible.

"Hiro. I told you to go to your room," Rufus snapped, anger starting to cloud his expression as he figured Hiro looked worst then he actually was; at least, that's what Hiro was hoping.

"I did," Hiro grumbled softly flashing back to when he was a child and his aunt or brother would say something he'd disagree with, "It's not my fault he got past you and Mikasa. You must be softening."

Rufus growled lowly but one glance down at the unconscious guy and his expression softened once more. It turned kinder, and it was strange looking at. Rufus had never seemed to be built for emotion. Incapable of caring but in way that didn't seem bad. It just made Hiro miss Tadashi and his aunt and everyone else.

"I'm not going soft," Rufus told him but his voice was soft and warm like cotton.

"Uh huh," Hiro grunted blinking his eyes before he furrowed his brow, colors blending together in the dull colors surrounding him.

Mikasa bounded around the corner, giddy smile smeared across her face. Hiro recognized it as the look she got whenever they won a physical bout. A good sign since that meant that there wasn't any other men Hiro had to worry about taking down.

"Oh my God. Hiro," she gasped, face falling into concern and panic as she quickly closed the distance between the two of them.

She slid to a stop on her knees, hands reaching out to grasp Hiro's shoulders tightly. It brought back the tight pain that had settled in the back of Hiro's skull since his little tumble. He hissed in tight pain, sucking the air through the front of his teeth.

"Mikasa," Rufus snapped, forcing her to release Hiro.

"I'm fine," Hiro groaned reaching up to rub his forehead, "I just have a headache and should probably lie down for a while."

He rose to his feet and nearly toppled back over. Rufus caught him, strong arms catching his fall and holding him against his chest. Hiro accepted the hold, pressing his weight against the broad chest. It was a nice feeling, like he was safe from the world that wished to hurt him.

"I don't understand," Mikasa spoke and she stood with them but wasn't touching him anymore, "What the hell happened Hiro?"

"He came up the stairs," Hiro explained with a dull expression, "We fell down the stairs before I got the upper hand and beat him. All apart from you two who were supposed to prevent things like that from happening."

"Slow down. What do you mean he got upstairs? Are you insinuating that he slipped past us?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm not insinuating anything," Hiro snapped back as he felt his eyes flash in quick anger, "I'm just telling you what happened so _back. Off._ "

She frowned, arms crossed and expression all sharp edges and pointed corners. Dark eyes were bright with anger, narrowed as if that simple notion was enough to slice Hiro in half. Or turn him to stone, whichever came first.

"Mikasa," Rufus chided and his voice was too calm, too focused, to be anything except absolutely furious and it was only because Hiro was staring at her so intensely that he saw the hard lines around her features soften before her shoulders slumped as she stepped back obediently.

She still looked angry, glaring at Hiro underneath pointed eyebrows, but Hiro couldn't bring it in himself to fight with her anymore. It might have been the exhaustion or how the adrenaline was seeping all his inner strength from him or- the more likely- she was glaring like Aunt Cass would whenever he did something wrong and just the familiarity of it all _hurt_. A deep inner soul pain that made him want to turn away from all of this and go back to putting his family in very real danger for selfish childish reasons.

That was the one thing that Hiro was certain of. If he ever wanted to rejoin his family in the normal happy world then he was going to have to do this- learn to fight so he could take down the people that messed with his head four years ago.

"How's your head Hiro?" Rufus asked him and whatever hardened edge he had used with Mikasa was gone as dark worried eyes turned to him.

 _Wasabi_.

He looked like Wasabi, worried about everyone and so desperate to save all his friends. Hiro knew better. He knew Rufus was _nothing_ like Wasabi, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Hiro loved Wasabi like a brother but he seemed too soft, too kind and would get sick if he ever knew the type of things Rufus was capable of.

Even still, Rufus had his moments that had Hiro pondering what he had been like before the experiments. Before they were locked in small cells where they were ripped apart piece by piece before put back together over and over again- like a jigsaw puzzle done wrong.

"My head's fine," Hiro said once he realized that he had paused too long, allowed his mind to drift and now both of them were looking at him with those wide concerned eyes that made Hiro hate himself a little more.

He pulled his arm free from Rufus, which was easier than it should've been, and he swallowed back the rising nausea as he glanced down at the man sprawled out still unconscious on the floor. Pieces of broken protective glass laid like fallen diamonds by the man's face, a small red pool staining the ground.

"Did you break him?" Mikasa asked as she followed his gaze but her voice was back in that creepy joyful way she got whenever a potential for violence occurred.

"I don't think so," Hiro murmured with a shake of his head before his eyebrows furrowed and he added with an accusatory edge, "He threw me down the stairs."

"So you've mentioned," Rufus agreed bending over and ripping the helmet from the guy's face.

Dark hair and pale skin draped against the hard ground, and he would've looked dead if his chest didn't rise and fall with his breathing. Hiro blinked down at that, a bought of dizziness overcoming his features when he realized that he had taken down an actual human being with a family and probably loved ones and he was such a monster, Tadashi would be so disappointed-

A hand caught his arm and he blinked into Mikasa's dark orbs as she demanded with a rough shake, "You feeling alright Hiro?"

Hiro swallowed and nodded, tilting his head back down to the man as he asked, "Is he alright?"

"Not for long," Rufus replied without looking up, slinging the limp form over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before rising to his feet; his knees didn't even pop under the new weight, and some of Hiro's concern for the man must've bled out to his face because when they looked at him again something in their eyes changed.

"You don't have to be around for this part," Mikasa whispered, hands clenching his arm tightly as she peered back at him like she was afraid of him suddenly breaking on her.

"I'm fine," Hiro promised though he didn't try shaking her hand off.

"It's going to get a little rough," Rufus informed with a tilt of his head, dark eyes boring into Hiro like he was trying to figure out what had changed; Hiro almost wished that the man had figured it out because then he could tell Hiro.

Hiro didn't think he did as the next moment he shrugged and added, "But it's up to you kid."

"I can handle this. If it's a lead then I want to be there for it," Hiro decided and at his side Mikasa flashed him a bright smile as her fingers tightened in his arm, bruising the soft flesh.

"It's not going to be pretty," she told him like a teacher would a student, a creepy analogy considering the bloodlust gleaming in her eyes as she finished in a low tone, "and that's a promise."

(•-•)

 _Baymax_.

He needed Baymax, a weird thought considering his most prized invention hadn't even crossed his mind since the showcase. Aunt Cass would bring him up, occasionally, in the voicemails she would leave him but he never really thought about the robot much more than that.

Too lost in his grief, he supposed, too stuck on trying to fix the soul numbing effects of alcohol and grief. It never even occurred to him that things like _this_ were why he built the robot to begin with.

That realization sucked more than anything else he's thought of the past two weeks.

He hadn't built Baymax to help him should he ever lose Hiro because losing Hiro had never even been a thing. He was young and strong and full of so much hope and happiness- like the sun hidden behind dark clouds. Shy, hiding behind a façade of selfish impulses but ultimately a good person with a good heart. Certainly someone Tadashi was proud of. Had always been proud of.

And now he was gone.

Taken by a cruel world- too quick and too soon- yet somehow Tadashi had been too late. Tadashi had had Baymax with him too, hording him to himself where he should've been right beside Hiro as he gushed at how _proud_ he was of his brother.

Hiro shouldn't be dead. Hiro should be embarrassed by a happy family that loved him more than anything else in the world. Hiro should be tired from the late nights and annoyed when they pointed out that he needed at least eight hours of sleep or else his hair will start falling out.

Hiro should be alive, burning bright and hot and outshining everyone he came in contact with- including Tadashi. Especially Tadashi because Tadashi's never been able to figure out what he had done to deserve such an incredible little brother. Now he wasn't sure what he had done to have the kid snatched away.

But now Tadashi needed Baymax because Baymax had (impossibly) loved Hiro almost as much as the rest of them. Baymax had cared for him and he might be the embodiment of selflessness but Tadashi wasn't and he needed him.

Sitting up on his aunt's couch he glanced around the dark room.

She must have turned the light off when she had retired to her own room for slip. A quilt was draped over his shoulders, tucked underneath him like when he was a child and scared of everything. Tadashi wasn't afraid of the world anymore; he hated it.

"Aunt Cass?" he whispered anyways, just in case she was lurking somewhere in the shadows.

She spent most of the afternoon coddling and loving on him. She would stroke his head, burying kisses amongst the dark locks as she told him how much she loved him. Of how much she's missed him and that he was always welcomed. Any time.

And Tadashi had just nodded, mechanically like a machine, as he reassured her that he knew and that it's just been hard but he'll try harder this time. And he had meant those words, had meant every promise he had given her because she had always deserved better.

"Good," she had told him before sitting at his side on the couch, wrapping a strong supporting arm around his shoulders as she held him close to her chest and continued as long fingers played with locks of his hair, "It hasn't been the same without him, and I know it's hard baby, but we still have each other. You'll see."

Tadashi didn't have the right words for that so he had just nodded. He had nodded as he allowed the silence to stretch between the two of them as gentle fingers worked themselves through his hair as the occasional gentle kiss was pressed against his skin.

He almost felt bad, leaving Aunt Cass alone as he drew further and further in himself every passing day.

Almost.

He knew, logically, that she had never truly been alone just like how he never was. The only difference was that Aunt Cass had allowed those people into her life. She had given that parts of her burden and though Tadashi imagined she saved the worst for herself it helped. A lot.

Tadashi, on the other hand, had allowed it to nearly overwhelm him. It could still very well overwhelm him if he didn't get it together.

Satisfied that Aunt Cass wasn't still lurking around watching him sleep he slipped off the couch. He drew the warm quilt around his shoulders like a cape as he tiptoed across the room to the staircase. He didn't even hesitate before he started slowly creeping up them, careful to skip the especially noisy ones.

It was slow, taking much longer than it should've, but he finally reached the top without rising anyone else in the small home. Not even Mochi, who was curled up on top of Hiro's covers and though he was clearly sleeping something about it seemed wrong. Less peaceful, in a way, and Tadashi figured he must be in especially bad shape if he was projecting his grief onto the cat.

Boxes were scattered and stacked through the small room. Some were filled with stuff while others laid empty and forgotten, discarded in a corner somewhere. The blinds were drawn down, like they had been when all those people were over telling them how sorry they were about their loss.

Tadashi squeezed his eyes together tightly, forcing the memories from his skull. Once he was certain that he wasn't about to break down in the middle of the room and cry over his late brother, he stepped further inside-

-and immediately struck the end of Hiro's skateboard, tripping himself as he sent it flying across the room. The wheels scratched the hardwood floor before the board was forced to a stop when it collided with the end of Hiro's bed. It clanged loudly, waking Mochi.

Mochi jumped up, fur puffing around him like a predatory bird guarding his territory. Tadashi closed the distance between them, fingers scratched and smoothing the soft fur back into place as he whispered gentle words to the cat.

"It's just me Mochi," Tadashi promised kneeling in front of Hiro's bed so he could scratch the backs of Mochi's ears.

Mochi instantly started purring, head-butting Tadashi's hand approvingly. Tadashi allowed it, bending over to plant a firm kiss against the cat's neck before he straightened back up to his full height. Mochi followed, jumping off the bed to rub his body around Tadashi's legs. Bright eyes looked up at him, begging for him to stay and pet him.

It almost seemed to Tadashi that the cat had missed Hiro too. After all, it had always been Hiro who petted and coddled and snuggled with the cat. Tadashi would tease him, telling him that he was spoiling the creature but Hiro never paid him much attention.

It was amazing just how much Tadashi was willing to give in order to see his brother spoiling Mochi once more. Literally anything, Tadashi knew. He'd be willing to do literally anything, and wasn't that a terrifying thought?

That's not how the world worked, though, so he was stuck with memories of his brother that were still seemed too fresh and too soon and hurt too much.

He did swoop down to gather Mochi's warm frame, pressing him tightly against his chest like the body heat could somehow creep inwards and fill the ice block that's overcome his heart since the phone call what's felt like forever ago.

"Baymax?" he whispered in the darkness, earning a soft paw smacking against his cheek.

Tadashi frowned, turning a dark glare at the bundle pressed against his chest. Mochi just stared up him innocently, dark eyes wide and knowing. He didn't even seem perturbed by Tadashi's gaze downwards at him.

"What?" Tadashi hissed through his teeth and Mochi meowed softly up him amongst the surrounding darkness.

 _Oh right._

"Ow," Tadashi practically breathed before he sucked in all his breath and waited.

A split second later there was a _whoosh_ of air before Baymax's almost translucent white form inflated upwards. Two black dots peered through at him amongst all the surrounding darkness and Tadashi felt something in his chest catch, like a hook impaling itself somewhere deep inside his soul.

"My name is Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax greeted like he was programmed to and tears gathered in the corners of Tadashi's eyes; he couldn't help that and he didn't bother wiping the moisture away.

"Hey Baymax," he murmured wetly with a cat still pressed against his chest, looking over his arms at the robot that seemingly materialized from nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikasa was right, but when Hiro stopped to consider the matter seriously he realized that she's never _wrong_. Wild and crazy, sure, but never wrong. Not in the traditional sense.

The man in black woke up chained to a chair, his helmet missing so it revealed a youthful face. Stands of light brown hair dangled over his eyes and the closer Hiro got to inspecting him the more he realized he looked like Tadashi. Same broad nose, high cheekbones. It twisted something deep inside Hiro's chest.

Hiro squinted at him from his spot propped against the metal table behind where Rufus and Mikasa stood. A bruise had already begun to blossom across the right side of his face, and blood was caked and drying from where Hiro had busted his nose and lip. A long gash, red with infection, was split across his temple and the longer Hiro looked the worst he felt.

He'd done that- _to another person_.

Tadashi would've been angry if he'd known. At least, Hiro knew, he would be until he realized that the man had tried killing Hiro. That he had become almost frighteningly close to succeeding.

"Maybe you should go rest kid," Mikasa suddenly piped up, uncharacteristically gentle as she turned dark oval eyes towards him.

"I'm fine," Hiro promised when Rufus turned to regard him with a tight expression, face crinkled in that way that meant Hiro wasn't allowed to do whatever they were about to do.

Mikasa just shrugged as she turned back to their prisoner, but Rufus eyes remained. They were bright in careful thought as he regarded Hiro like he would a newborn puppy that had just been kicked in the side. Hiro could feel his control slipping, knowing that at any minute he was going to be sentenced back upstairs.

Then their prisoner groaned and Hiro was all but forgotten.

The head snorted softly, jerking upwards so the caramel colored eyes could regard them each slowly. Deliberately. And Hiro didn't miss how they seemed to linger on him, heavy and bright and more than a little frighteningly.

"I know you," he said slowly, tongue running across the blood marred over his teeth in bright splotches.

"You tried killing me," Hiro replied dryly as Rufus turned to glare at him, commanding him with a simple expression to _shut up_.

The man grinned, the red now smeared over the usual white, as he sighed, "Nah. Before that. You're that rich guy's kid brother. The crazy one."

Hiro's frown deepened at the mention of his brother, but he kept his mouth shut. Not because he was afraid of what Rufus would've done to him if he didn't but because he knew reacting would be proving the guy right, and the thought of dragging Tadashi down with him made his throat close up in panic.

The apparent death of Hiro was probably too much for his brother, Hiro didn't need to throw in yet another reason for him to suffer.

"You think he's crazy?" Mikasa demanded with a forced laugh and strained smiles as her eyes burned brightly, "Oh boy. Why don't you try me?"

The guy ignored her, eyes seemingly stuck on Hiro as he murmured past bloodied teeth, "Rumors said you were clever, perhaps more so than that good-for-nothing brother of yours. Cute too, which is sort of understating it. Why are the pretty smart ones crazy, I wonder?"

Rufus smashed his face in with the back of his gun. Hiro cried out in protest, moving so he could jump off from his seat and intervene. It was Mikasa who caught his arm, holding him back with a tense expression. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to.

They were protecting him.

That's all they ever seemed to do.

"This isn't about him," Rufus snarled low and angry as he grabbed the guy's mess of a face and peered down into the bright defiant eyes staring back, "Who sent you? What do you know?"

"No one sent me," the guy managed through cracked teeth as his split lips spread into a bright smile as he added, "and I'm afraid that you haven't gotten the memo, it's always been about him."

"You were the ones who attacked me," Mikasa protested as she moved away from Hiro to glower at their useless captive, Hiro's mind already moving quicker than it probably should.

The pieces fit together, he knew they did, he just had to figure out how.

"Sorry sweetheart but that's incorrect," the man protested and he might've shook his head if his cheeks weren't still grasped in Rufus's iron hold, "It was you who was trespassing. Boss doesn't like that, especially not in nights like this one."

"Why? What's tonight?" Rufus demanded, but Hiro was already moving towards them with a sound of protest.

"It seems little boy wonder's figured it out," the man snorted when Hiro forced himself between the glowering figures so he could glare down at their captive.

Hiro ignored him as he practically ripped the man's shirt underneath his jacket apart. Mikasa squawked indigently as Rufus's strong hand clasped against his shoulder, signaling him to stop. Naturally, Hiro didn't.

The man snorted in laughter as he goaded lewdly, "Kinky. I didn't take you as the bondage type-"

Hiro stopped paying attention to him, eyes fixated on the small tattoo painted across his left side. The design was rather simplistic, two sleeping dragons intertwined together as smoke curled from their nostrils. Meaningless to most people.

Hiro wasn't most people.

A hand caught his forearm, spinning him around, as Mikasa glared down at him and demanded in a cold clipped tone, "Hiro?"

"It's a gang," Hiro explained as he jerked his arm free so he could turn back to their prisoner.

"Duh," Mikasa snapped back, "I still don't see how that's relevant-"

"It's Yama's gang," Hiro interrupted bitingly as he turned a furious expression towards her and added, "He runs the bot fights I used to compete in until," he stopped as his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration because he still can't remember before he finished lamely, "until four years ago."

Mikasa and Rufus seemed to have filled in the blanks as their captive cackled behind them. He leaned forward in his bounds, hands twisting and yanking until the soft flesh was a bright agitated red.

"That's not all Yama does. Come on kid. You really think he becomes the most feared man in all the Underground because of a couple of _bot fights_?" he demanded, and Hiro couldn't say why the man was pushing him so hard to remember such insignificant things but it had him frowning nevertheless.

"You're done," Rufus growled before Hiro got a chance to reply, grabbing his arm and shoving him towards the exit, "Go up to your room."

"What're you _grounding_ me?" Hiro squawked incredulously, "Because you're incapable of handling a couple secondhand henchmen?"

"Hiro. Room. _Now_ ," Rufus snarled, eyes flashing dangerously and some part of Hiro told him to back off but he didn't.

It was nice to know his temper was still with him, always ready to get him into the next bout of trouble rather it be mysterious disappearances of defying overprotective guardians.

"No," Hiro snapped back before his gaze focused on Mikasa as he accused, "Not when she's going to kill him as soon as I leave because this isn't the lead you've been looking for."

"Why does it even matter?" Mikasa asked- not denying it- as she rested the palm of her hand firmly against the hilt of her sword, "Why does _he_ matter?"

"He's a _person_ Mikasa," Hiro shot back, Tadashi's voice practically screaming inside his head now, before he added in a slightly calmer tone, "and he works for someone who hurts people for a living. Innocent people."

Mikasa frowned as she glanced away, staring down at their captive with an unreadable expression. Rufus shoved at Hiro's chest once more.

"Hiro leave. I was wrong. You weren't ready," he growled but Hiro stood his ground, refusing to give up on this because he _knew_ what Yama was capable of.

"So we're not going to do anything Rufus?" Hiro demanded, and it was because they were so close that he was able to see the way Rufus's eyes flashed in sudden anger.

"We're not _vigilantes_ Hiro! We're not the good guys!" Rufus screamed at him and he'd probably say more if it wasn't for the sudden loud cackling behind them.

Hiro frowned at their captive confusedly.

"That's so sweet. Here, I'll make it simple for all of you," their captive said when he realized all eyes were on him as he tipped his head forward, "No one's stopping anybody. All hail Yama."

Before Hiro got a chance to process what he'd just said he clamped his mouth over the breast pocket of his jacket. Mikasa screamed, moving to intercept him but even she was too slow.

Their prisoner convulsed, eyes rolling back in his skull as white foam dripped from his hanging mouth. Mikasa pressed her fingers against his throat, his limp head rolling back so it smacked against the back of the wooden chair ominously.

"Is he-?" Hiro asked from his place in Rufus's hold, the man's hands clamped on either side of him and were the only things momentarily keeping him upright.

Mikasa released a heavy breath as she bowed her head, bangs obscuring her expression, as she sighed almost sadly, "He's dead."

(•-•)

Hiro was fourteen the first time he ever met Yama- or Little Yama as most people called him with an air of irony- and it was coincidently the first time he'd ever thought that he was going to die.

He wasn't an idiot, he always knew how dangerous bot fights were. Even if he hadn't before Tadashi's constant nagging about it would've tipped him off. He just hadn't cared, confident enough in his skulls to believe that he'd come out on top every time.

True in the robotics aspect.

An actual fight from angry mob bosses was a different story entirely.

He'd been lucky then. Tadashi had had his back, refusing to allow any harm to befall him despite Hiro's constant insistence that he could take care of himself. He wasn't a kid anymore, but then he disappeared and lost a week and could now see things that only seemed to prove that he was insane.

Amongst all of that, Yama and bot fights had all but been forgotten. He withdrew in himself, seeking solace in his silence as he allowed himself to drift with the strange orbs when he thought no one was looking. Then people started looking and noticing and somehow that meant Hiro needed a therapist because he wasn't dealing with trauma in a healthy manner.

College had made that worst, along with Tadashi moving out to continue his life without Hiro but Hiro had somehow made it all work.

Standing there, staring at the lifeless dead body, he wasn't sure how he was going to get past this one.

"Hiro?" someone- he wasn't sure who, doesn't think it matters- pressed as a hand reached out to grasp his shoulder and he jerked away because someone had just died, and _he'd let them_.

"I need air," he choked out instead, turning on his heel and bolting before either of them got a chance to protest, and he didn't stop until he was standing out by the pier.

Before everything went up in flames he had found comfort there for reasons he couldn't place into sensible words. It made him feel safe, numbing the tight nerves that otherwise never seemed to fade. Now he just felt tired and looking out at the water he felt the drag of the world pull at his shoulders.

An orange and blue orb bounced in front of him, skimming their tails against the water. Hiro fixated on that, sitting down on the edge of the pier so he could watch them dance around. There wasn't any of the tension that he's seen in them since the fire, and it almost looked like everything was okay. Normal.

"I hate everything," he groaned to himself, leaning his head back as he curled his fingers over his face allowing himself to drop in the misery he's felt for two weeks now.

Two weeks and there hasn't been a sign of Dr. Stewart or either the man or woman Hiro had last seen them with. Pellinore was still dead, and the world was convinced Hiro was as well. Aunt Cass and Tadashi thought Hiro was dead and nothing else compared to that soul shattering revelation.

He'd hurt his family in ways he'll never be able to forgive himself for.

 _Again_.

Regaining himself, he scrubbed a heavy hand across his face before leaning his cheek against the knee he pressed against his chest. He blinked, the events of the day sapping what little strength he had left and he knew the man dying was his fault. Pellinore's death had been his fault, and consequently so had been the assassin. His family thought he was dead, and if they didn't find Dr. Stewart soon then Hiro's sure they'd be able to chalk another death under 'Hiro's fault.'

He just needed to do something, anything, right. He needed to help someone, instead of hurting them every chance he got and the more he sat around doing nothing the more he draws innocents into something they had no business in.

 _You can't save everyone Tadashi_ , he had once told his brother after Hiro had come home and his brother practically went mad with blueprints and inventions that would change the world- have changed the world.

 _Maybe not_ , his brother had responded with a faraway gleam in his eye, _but I plan on saving as many as I can._

Hiro hadn't understood at the time- had been selfish and reluctant to let all the attention he was receiving go just yet- but now he did. Baymax had helped him understand Tadashi's vision, Tadashi's need to play hero and give everything he had to everyone except himself.

Hiro also knew his brother had been a better person than he ever hoped of being, had ever wanted to be. Now it was Hiro's turn because he was starting to realize this wasn't a fight others were going to win for him. This was a battle he was going to have to undergo himself.

"I thought I might've found you here," Mikasa's soft voice suddenly spoke behind him and Hiro turned so he could watch the older girl close the distance between them.

He tipped his head back to the ocean, one leg clutched to his chest while the other dangled over the side of the pier. Mikasa smiled thinly at that, taking the spot beside his head. She leaned forward, lithe form bent as she clutched her knees tightly; one of her swords clanged at her side as she untangled his rope darts and deposited them in his lap.

He took them without question, wrapping them in place over his arms. He hadn't used them frequently enough to permeantly scar his skin, but he was skilled enough to get them where he wanted to. Tadashi would flip if he knew his little brother had any knowledge of such a dangerous weapon, one that could potentially hurt the user as well as their target.

The ends of Hiro's mouth quirked upwards. Thoughts of Tadashi helped him cope through the worst of it, and he hoped that if he manages to survive to the end of this he'd be able to explain to his brother why he did it.

 _I wanted to be like you, big brother. That's all I ever wanted._

"Rufus is pissed you took off," Mikasa spoke up, breaking their silence.

Hiro turned to regard her with another look before he turned away and asked, "Is that why you came after me?"

Mikasa released a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping downwards as she admitted softly, "No. I- I want to know what it's like. Not remembering what those people did to you."

"I don't know," Hiro admitted as he pressed the side of his face back against his knee, "I have dreams that I guess are memories. They come and go, but I don't usually remember them in the morning. I just feel…"

"Cold," Mikasa finished, and Hiro had suspected that she understood and knew what he felt like after those nights, but now he knew.

"I don't want anyone else to feel that way," Hiro explained, hands gripping the soft flesh of his calves tightly.

"Really?" Mikasa asked and she sounded genuinely surprised as she continued, "I used to want everyone to feel like how I did. I hated those who didn't, thought they were weak and _worthless_."

"Well you never had a brother like I did," Hiro murmured, eyes trailing the orbs over the gentle sloshing water.

"Maybe not," Mikasa replied before she rose to her feet stretching her hand out towards him as she added, "but I have you and that's all I really need. Come on, Hamada. Let's do something for once."

Hiro only hesitated for a moment before he accepted the hand and was hefted to his feet. Mikasa beamed at him, eyes shining brightly as she handed him a bright yellow bandana. He took it without saying anything, tying the fabric over his nose so it covered the bottom of his face mirroring Mikasa's look.

Her smile never faltered from behind the bandana as she unsheathed her sword, the edges of it glittering underneath the moonlight and Hiro knew that when Rufus got a hold of them it wouldn't be pretty but he didn't care. His nerves were still bunched tightly together, wounding inside him demanding to be released.

"I'm ready," he told her with a firm nod and heavy swallow, "Let's go work for a change."

(•-•)

They ended up on the other side of the city, running amongst the shadows like ghosts. Occasionally Hiro caught a glimpse of a stray orb, floating along at a steady pace beside them and it was then with them standing in a dark alley that the urge to follow filled him.

"I have a hunch," he told an agitated Mikasa at not finding anybody that needed their help, and Hiro had always known the city was a safe one but it was impossible to be crime free; they just weren't looking in the right places.

She followed without protest, eyes darting around them as if she was searching for the orb but couldn't find it. Hiro had already known that one, though, considering he had been the only one that came out from those cells capable of just that.

Mikasa didn't say anything so Hiro didn't either. He hated whenever one of them demanded what he saw, what the orbs looked like, and he knew it was probably just morbid curiosity but with them didn't come pleasant memories so Hiro often offered as little as possible, which annoyed them to no end he's sure. He's just at the point where he no longer cares.

"Where are we going Hiro?" Mikasa demanded after walking in a long tense silence moments before he stopped, her lithe form colliding into the back of his ungracefully.

The orb was gone, overcome by the harsh lights surrounding them. Hiro didn't recognize the place as slide the pieces together and figure out where they were.

It was one of those few places Tadashi forbad him to ever go, and Hiro was frightened enough of the place to actually listen. On the streets, in the alleyways and amongst all the shadows, he's heard it refer to as the Underground which is dumb because it's not actually under anything.

It's on the very tip of the city, one of the only places no major roads traverse in or out. Fortunate for the tourists that venture around the city like lost birds- never looking for trouble but drawing it to them like magnets. Fortunate in the fact that they won't accidently found themselves in the Underground, unfortunate because people end up there all the time.

And now Hiro was there, staring at the rundown buildings and filth crusted streets with an air of disgust. Beside him he could feel Mikasa's bubbling excitement and he figured, offhandedly, that if life had turned out differently for the both of them then she could've fit herself comfortably in this world.

"I'm sure there's a story I'm missing," Mikasa whispered airily, eyes twinkling like diamonds in the artificial lights.

Not even the stars were brave enough to shine on this place.

Hiro shifted uncomfortably, not sure he was ready to subject himself to this just yet, before he released a heavy breath and practically breathed, "Not really but if we want to find Yama then this would be the place."

He moved forward. A hand caught his arm, effectively stalling all progress Hiro would've made. When he turned to face Mikasa again, her eyes were no longer glittering. They were hard and cold and completely unreadable.

"Hiro-" she started but Hiro was clever enough to hear it for what it really was- a warning.

He jerked his arm free, turning away from her as he replied simply, "I'm not leaving. You can go tell Rufus if you want but _this_ \- this is something I've got to do."

A moment later he felt her at his back tense and coil like a viper ready for the kill as she growled lowly, "He'd kill me if I left you here by yourself."

"Then I suppose its anonymous then," Hiro shot back before ripping his arm free and started back towards the building.

Mikasa followed like an overprotective parent afraid to completely release their kid into the free world. Hiro didn't comment, knowing that the majority of that was stemming from her need to ensure that Hiro didn't somehow manage to get himself killed in the process, but this had nothing to do with the cells or fire. This was about him- about what he could've so easily become four years ago, back when everything was so _simple_.

He supposed it was probably too much to wish for something like that once more. At the very most he can stop these people, and try to go back to the life he left behind in literal flames.

Something twisted in his chest, sharp and prickly like a thorn bush, wounding itself tighter and tighter over his heart at that thought. He'd left his family, let them believe he was dead. Was there a normal after that? Would they even want to see his sorry face after putting them through something as horrible as that?

Hiro didn't know.

Hiro _always_ hated not knowing things, an issue he'll glad blame on the fact that he's been the smartest person in the room since he was four.

Mikasa bumped his shoulder passing him to enter the building first. She didn't look at him, didn't acknowledge him with even a passing glance, only a whisper as she opened the door.

"Stay alive."

A threat as much as a plead. Knowing Mikasa, probably more so but Hiro tried really hard not to ponder that too much because whatever Mikasa was capable of doing to him frightened him a lot more than Yama.

But this was something Hiro needed to do- as much for his sake as all the other unsuspecting civilians living so close to Yama's reign of terror. Civilians like his aunt and brother. His _friends_.

Hiro swallowed thickly, even as his resolve hardened somewhere in his gut. Mikasa didn't seem to notice, already blending in the women in tight-to-no-clothing-at-all. Hiro started after her, unsettled at being left to his own devices in such a seedy place, but Mikasa caught his gaze and shook her head subtly. Even so, the message was clear.

 _Spread out. Blend in. Don't do anything dumb._

Hiro swallowed once more before he nodded in affirmation and disappeared in a different crowd. One of men built like mountains and machines as they laughed crudely at things that made his ears blush. More than once his fingers pricked at the ends of his weapon, ensuring himself that it was still there and that he was capable of taking everyone in this room at once.

A false comfort, as neither Mikasa nor Rufus would approve so therefore he'd never follow through with it, but a comfort nevertheless. Even when a hand caught his elbow and spun him around so quickly he became dizzy.

"What're you doing on this side-" the figure stopped short, blinking as Hiro stared back owlishly; then the stranger's icy gaze slid up and down as he obviously assessed Hiro for something he didn't have.

"I'm not a girl," Hiro squeaked- hating at how frightened and embarrassed his voice came out as.

The hand remained where it was, tightening fractionally every once in a while, but the initial look of anger quickly morphed from confusion to something almost animalistic. The blue eyes twinkled with a sort of mischievous mirth Hiro had never picked up on when he was still fourteen.

Now the man might as well be declaring his intentions with a megaphone and sparkly banners.

"Nah. I'd say you're not," the man purred as Hiro's face hardened in a tight glare, "Prettier than most of the ones I've seen around here."

"Careful," Hiro warned as he wrenched his arm free and prayed Mikasa wasn't keeping as close an eye to him as he knew she was, "You'll never know who'll be listening in."

"You think I'm scared of some ugly pig bitch?" the man demanded in slight anger as Hiro puffed himself out as threateningly as he could.

"I would be," a voice chimed behind him only it wasn't Mikasa who wielded the knife that ended up implanted in between the man's shoulder blades though it was definitely feminine.

Hiro blinked as the man's knees buckled under his sudden weight, the knife sliding out with him, before his gaze shifted up at the woman before him. Most of the people that had been previously crowding Hiro moved away, like they were afraid of catching some weird plague. Not that Hiro blamed them considering the tall legged woman wiping the blood off her knife like it was a small annoyance and she hadn't just murdered someone in such a public area.

And Hiro always knew he was short but this woman towered over him, probably would've towered over Honey Lemon, and she appeared to be all muscle. She was dressed in a red robe, tied around the waist and splayed out at the bottom allowing her free reign over her movements. Dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun with mutinous strands falling around her face.

She was perhaps one of the most beautiful women Hiro's ever laid his eyes on. She was also one of the most terrifying, and he didn't appreciate the way she was suddenly staring at him.

"And what do you think you're looking at exactly?" she demanded, voice a lowly growl in her annoyance and Hiro blinked in surprise.

Standing around gawking was perhaps one of the worst ways to blend in. _Whoops_.

"Please forgive my cousin," a welcomingly familiar voice pleaded as hands clasped his shoulders bending his head into a forced bow, "He's a little… simple. If you know what I mean?"

From the smirk the woman gave him she very much knew exactly what Mikasa was hoping to get at. Hiro had to physically tamper down on his rising annoyance, knowing that one ill placed word could blow whatever cover they were trying to settle with.

"You know I don't usually participate in these kinds of things," the woman purred with false delicateness resting her hand against Hiro's cheek even as Mikasa went to jerk him away, "but I think I'd like to make an exception. Just this once."

Mikasa's hands tightened as she scrambled for a way out, but before anybody had a chance to speak a loud booming voice demanded, "Akumu! What do you think you're doing?!"

The woman stepped back evidently unfazed as she met Yama's expectant stare with a droll one of her own. The knife she'd used to impale the man on the ground was gone, and Hiro idly wondered where she kept anything concealed in such a tight-fitting outfit.

"Just a little fun boss," she replied drolly even as Mikasa jerked Hiro towards their exit, though not that the large man was present and obvious in the room Hiro was reluctant to leave.

"I don't pay you or your sisters to have fun," Yama growled angrily before he demanded, "Or did you forget?"

The beginning stages of a smirk danced across the woman's face as she assured, "Not at all boss."

"Mikasa. Stop," Hiro hissed as he jerked his arm free to watch in wide eyed wonder as the pieces collapsed in one collective heap.

" _Hiro_ ," Mikasa warned, but Hiro was no longer listening.

"Mikasa," he hissed instead like the stalling idiot he was, "Don't you see? That woman. She's a fujita."

Mikasa didn't look impressed. She didn't even stall in her movements as she forced him further out the room in an attempt to salvage whatever chance they still had. Hiro didn't fight her as much as he could've, still blinking in wide-eyed wonderment.

"Whatever kid. We'll continue this conversation back home," Mikasa snapped at him reaching out to jerk his arm once more.

Hiro allowed her, stumbled slightly on his footing before he finally ripped his attention away from the woman and Yama and the growing crowd of gaping men as Mikasa forced them both out the door and in the cover of the night.

(•_•)

Tadashi watched as Baymax moved around the small room, Mochi propped in his lap happily purring while he slept. Tadashi didn't pay the cat much attention. Mochi was asleep anyways, the stress of losing Hiro wearing on the small family more than any of them would like to acknowledge.

It wasn't like last time. Then they still had hope. Hiro had been taken, but there was always that hope of finding him alive. Now he was just gone, leaving behind thorns and prickles to encase his heart so tight most days he thought it would kill him.

It never did, which seemed like the worst type of punishment to a crime he didn't commit. Wasn't sure there was anything that could warrant _this_ amount of pain. Yet sitting there with Mochi snuggled safe in his lap and Baymax wandering around the small room looking for something that wasn't there, Tadashi felt the closest thing to peace in a long time.

Baymax waddled over to the bed Tadashi was sitting on, black eyes focusing on him for the first time since Tadashi activated him. Tadashi suspected that that was because since activating the robot nobody in the room had moved, and Aunt Cass had stopped checking on him several days ago. Probably because whenever she popped in Tadashi suddenly had the urge to head back to his apartment.

Unfair, he knew, considering she was trying to reach out to the remaining family she had left. Tadashi didn't want that, though. He didn't want comfort or soft consoling words. He wanted Hiro. He wanted his brother.

"Tadashi?" Baymax's robotic voice asked, sounding surprisingly concerned.

Before Hiro's accident he often confided in Tadashi by how Baymax started _emoting_. Impossible, Tadashi knew, and he didn't hesitate to tell Hiro as much. Now, sitting in Hiro's room on Hiro's bed surrounded by Hiro's things, he couldn't help but feel like his little brother had been right.

Somehow Baymax had learned emotions.

Or the closest thing the robot was capable of.

"I'm fine Baymax," Tadashi brushed off, turning his head from his most prized creation, as he focused instead on long fingers threading strands of Mochi's multicolored fur.

"My sensors do not indicate any signs of you being fine," Baymax chided as he moved so he was practically on top of Tadashi, "Something is upsetting you."

Tadashi shifted, pressing his nose against Mochi's back and inhaling deeply. His actions did nothing to comfort Baymax.

"Tadashi."

"I said I'm fine Baymax," Tadashi snapped, sitting upright and turning to glare heatedly up at his robot; he didn't want pity and he didn't want sympathy.

He wanted Hiro.

Hiro was gone and never coming back.

The thought was enough to break something within Tadashi, the last strand of sanity he had clung to since the fire. Since the funeral.

"Tadashi, my sensors indicate that-" Baymax continued, completely oblivious to Tadashi's growing frustration.

He'd bottled up so much since burying the only thing the fire had left of his brother, and he suddenly found an outlet. Something he would've never tolerated Hiro doing to another being, especially not Baymax, but Hiro had gone somewhere Tadashi couldn't follow, and _wasn't that the whole point?_

"I do not _care_ what your sensors indicate Baymax!" Tadashi shouted so loud that Mochi woke up and bolted to the other side of the room in shock; Tadashi continued, spinning so he could glare up at Baymax as he added in an angry tone, "I invented you so you could help people! So you could protect them! Protect _him_ -" he felt his voice break off towards the end as he felt his last bit of rage drain from him, slumping on his heels as he murmured softly, "and you failed. Hiro's dead and none of this matters."

"Tadashi-"

"No Baymax," Tadashi protested as he turned away from his robot, "I don't- I want to be alone right now."

"Then why did you activate me?" Baymax asked, head tilting to the side like he was confused.

Tadashi didn't like that. Baymax wasn't allowed to be confused. Baymax was supposed to have the tough answers, and the programming to relay them even when no one wanted to hear it.

Worst, Tadashi didn't have an answer.

Not an acceptable one anyways.

"I don't- I'm not- Baymax," Tadashi finally settled, bending his head and hunching his shoulders so he could _hide_ from the robot's piercing gaze.

It wasn't normal. It wasn't what he wanted.

He _wanted_ Hiro.

Hiro was gone.

"Tadashi, I think you need to be around friends," Baymax tried, but Tadashi was tired of the videos and sympathetic letters and the voicemails.

He was just _tired_.

He felt like a coward.

"Stop Baymax," and this time Tadashi did turn on his robot, surprising Baymax enough that he took several steps back bumping into one of Hiro's shelves.

Harmless.

Except the shelf broke like everything else in Tadashi's life, tipping over so all of his little brother's plastic toys tumbled towards the ground. Tadashi didn't even get a chance to _think_ , his mind already clouding over in the white fuzz of anger and irrationality.

"You clumsy-!"

"Tadashi," Baymax reprimanded, actually reprimanded, but he didn't move as Tadashi knelt to gather the plastic figurines in his arms, "foul language won't help the situation any."

Tadashi swore he could hear something in his brain snap.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Tadashi demanded as he dropped the figurines so he could rise and confront the robot head on, "Hiro's gone Baymax, and he's never coming back so there's not really a reason to keep you around is there? It's not like anybody actually ever wanted you around."

Lies.

All of it.

Baymax was one of the few things that could drive him up the wall, test his patience so completely that he just went over the edge in his fit of anger. Unfortunately for the robot.

Baymax just tipped his head to the side as he repeated, "My sensors indicate-"

"To hell with your sensors Baymax! To hell with _you_!" Tadashi exclaimed before kneeling back down to gather Hiro's things.

"You are not coping with your grief well," Baymax stated obviously, but all the fight had already drained from Tadashi.

A toy robot- one of Hiro's firsts- slipped out of his arms clattering on the ground noisily back at their feet. Mochi perked up briefly before returned to sleeping; Baymax was just watching him now, waiting for _something_.

Tadashi didn't bother breaking the silence as he bent back down by his brother's bed to pick up the fallen object. Something- hidden in the shadows underneath Hiro's bed- twitched back at him. Tadashi froze, stared. Waited.

He was still a little young to go insane.

Then _again_.

It moved once more so- no- not insane.

He reached forward, fingers curling around the burnt fabric of his brother's jacket. The only thing they got to bury. The thing they almost buried but changed their mind at the last moment, deciding to keep it for some inexplicable reason.

"The hell?" Tadashi demanded, brow furrowing as he glared furiously.

"Tadashi," Baymax chided behind him, which Tadashi opted to ignore that time around.

The fabric twitched in his hold, pressing against his palm in a demand for attention. Tadashi shifted his hold, tipping it upside down so a small black object tumbled into his awaiting hand- a very familiar looking object.

"A microbot," Baymax spoke up, black eyes narrowing on it from over Tadashi's shoulder.

Tadashi didn't bother swatting Baymax away, skin crawling at the sight of the delicate object laid in his palm. Small and fragile- insignificant except for the fact that Tadashi _knew_ his brother poured everything he had into it.

Like Tadashi had with Baymax once upon a time.

He enclosed the object back in his fist only this time with the care someone would place on the most precious thing in the world. In many ways it was because, in many ways, it was Hiro.

"Tadashi?" Baymax asked again ruining whatever special moment Tadashi had, _again_ , and why did he activate the stupid thing?

Before he got a chance to speak, to deactivate his creation, something prickled from the inside of his fist. He blinked in surprise, unfolding it enough to realize the microbot was _moving_.

"I think the fire blew its circuits or something," Tadashi noted out loud as he moved over to his brother's untouched desk, before placing the thing in one of his brother's spare petri dishes.

It immediately clanged against the side, begging for an escape. To be free and probably shatter upon its first contact with the real world.

Like Hiro had several weeks ago.

Gone, in a place Tadashi wouldn't dare follow him to just yet. Not while people still needed him, not while the world still demanded for him to be strong.

 _Not yet_.

Without thinking, he clicked a random key on his brother's desktop computer. It immediately lit up in a hopeful glow, relieved after so many weeks of neglect, and Tadashi blinked when he realized he was staring at his face.

It was an old photograph, something they'd taken ages ago before Tadashi's BAYMAX line became popular, and he was amazed by just how young and happy he looked. Both concepts that seem so utterly foreign to him now.

Aunt Cass had taken them to visit one of her favorite gardens, which turned out to be an almost 200 acre plot of land with boxed fences and elaborate displays crafted completely from landscaping and plants. Over forty displays, Tadashi remembered, each beautiful in its own elaborate way.

Hiro's favorite had been the cherry blossom trees, something about their simplicity he had claimed. Tadashi hadn't remembered agreeing at the moment but staring at the picture taken ages ago he couldn't think of a display better than the cherry blossoms.

He was standing in one of the walkways, eyes closed and smiling like a fool. His head was turned so it was directed towards his brother clinging to his back, Hiro's skinny arms wrapped around Tadashi's throat. Hiro was making the same goofy expression as Tadashi, mouth opened like he was saying something.

Neither brother had known Aunt Cass had taken the moment to take a picture.

Tadashi wasn't sure he'd ever find that type of peace again.

"Tadashi?" Baymax's voice asked from behind him, breaking Tadashi from his momentary lapse in thought.

"I'm fine Baymax," Tadashi replied instantly, clicking one of the video messages his friends had started sending when they realized where he was spending all his time.

Immediately all his friends faced popped up, lined together with shared expressions of concern and sorrow.

They'd all loved Hiro, Tadashi reminded himself. Not like he had- no one could ever understand that, not even Aunt Cass- but they loved and mourned him all the same.

"Hey Tadashi," they greeted in unison before Honey Lemon spoke up, "I hope you're okay. We haven't heard from you in a while now."

"No one has," Wasabi added and though his words sounded judgmental his tone was not.

A good man, excellent in all the ways Tadashi admired. That had been one of the only reasons Tadashi reached out to the larger male. He'd just never thought he'd find Wasabi's antics so amusing.

 _I once believed Wasabi to be suave_ , Hiro had once confessed while the brothers had been alone, _up until he opened his big mouth._

Tadashi had chided his giggling brother, frowning at him from across their shared room. Even so Tadashi had always agreed with his brother.

"We're not trying to pressure you into anything," Honey Lemon continued earnestly, "We would never try to berate you into doing anything you don't want to do, but you're not alone."

"She's right," Fred agreed seriously, "We're all here for you. Just say the word."

Tadashi sighed despite knowing they were unable to hear him. His forehead suddenly throbbed, gut twisting sickeningly, reminding him what he'd lost- what he'll never be able to recover.

And, almost like she heard him, GoGo snarled, "Just don't do this to yourself Hamada. There was nothing you could've done."

 _No._

He didn't want to hear that.

He turned the video off, was tempted to shut the computer down altogether but Hiro's face beamed up at him so young and full of life. It hurt.

"Tadashi."

It hurt more to look away.

"What Baymax?" he snapped, turning to glare up at the robot.

Only the robot wasn't looking at him. He wasn't even _facing_ him, and it took Tadashi a moment before he realized why.

Baymax was standing right behind him, like he had once been gazing over his shoulder, but his body had shifted so his front was facing the window. His head was bowed, though, hands folded in front of him like he was holding something.

Tadashi squinted his eyes suspiciously.

Ever since the elder Hamada had presented the robotic caretaker to practically babysit his kid brother ( _not a kid anymore Tadashi_ , Hiro's voice protested and Tadashi sadly concluded that- _no_ \- he wasn't because his brother was dead) Baymax had adapted a personality of his own. One Tadashi had not hesitated to blame on Hiro's tinkering.

Only he'd looked into the matter, and besides occasionally switching out Baymax's batteries because the robot had a bad habit of overcharging them, and Tadashi really needed to get on solving that particular problem, it was exactly how Tadashi had designed him to be. His personality was just something he'd picked up from caring for Hiro.

Which was nice, Tadashi was happy for them. He really was, and despite what others try telling him the sour knot that'd twist in his stomach was not jealousy. It wasn't.

Now he'd do anything to feel his insides tie together as something sour crawled up his throat as Hiro beamed up at something that wasn't him; Baymax reaching out to pat the boy's head and Hiro would flush with embarrassment but he wouldn't bat the robot's hands away.

Tadashi always got swatted at.

Why would Hiro ever swat at Tadashi and not Baymax? It hadn't made any sense.

Then Tadashi realized that the thing Baymax had cradled in his hands was the Petri dish with the microbot in it. The microbot that was clanging against the glass in agitation, trying to get free. Trying to escape.

"Baymax?" Tadashi asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed because Baymax looked like he was piecing something together that didn't belong together- like a poorly done puzzle.

"Tadashi, I do believe that Hiro's microbot is currently trying to go somewhere," Baymax explained, unmoving.

Tadashi reached over to pluck the Petri dish from the robot's hands, setting it back amongst Hiro's things on his desk. He wondered if robots could mourn and if so how would one go about dealing with it? It should cause a nice distraction for the next couple of days.

"No it's not Baymax. The fire just shorted its circuits," Tadashi waved, stepping around his creation to plop back on his late brother's bed, "I should've never activated you. I'm sorry."

Baymax ignored him.

 _Of course_ he ignored him. He had taken to Hiro's personality quickly, probably to help care for the youth. Tadashi hadn't found any fault with it at the time, though now still so soon after his brother's death it just hurt. Everything always hurt.

"Tadashi, I really think-" Baymax protested, yet again, and Tadashi groaned as he rolled over.

"Then follow it and leave me alone."

He wasn't sure why the words left his mouth. He'd never even consider telling Baymax to do something so pointless and potentially dangerous.

"Okay."

Then Baymax was gone, taking the microbot with him.

Tadashi closed his eyes, thankful for the peace, before his brain caught up with the rest of him and he shot upright. His heart hammered inside his ribcage, demanding retribution and freedom from its captivity.

Tadashi yanked on his shoes, pulling over his jacket and rushing down the stairs all at the same time. Aunt Cass was sitting in the living room watching a movie in French, subtitles rolling across the bottom of the screen.

"Tadashi?" she asked sounding surprised and slightly concerned, "What are you-?"

"I'm going out for a while," Tadashi rushed without stopping, "Bye. Love you."

She could only frown at his quick departure, hand half raised in the air as she murmured a confused, "Love you too," before he was out of range.

Night had already fallen several hours ago, but cities never sleep. He hurried down the sidewalk, eyes seeking out one of the few things he had left. He caught a spot of white on the other side of the road and, _nononono_ , Baymax's head was bent down in concentration of the microbot.

Which meant he wasn't looking at where he was going.

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

"Baymax!" Tadashi called, rushing across the street headless of the traffic because Baymax was just waddling through the streets of San Fransokyo like some mindless fool.

 _Who's the more foolish: the fool or the one who follows him?_

Tadashi growled at his own voice in his head; no wonder Hiro had been such a rebellious child. If that voice spoke to him like that all the time he'd break the rules too.

"Baymax!" Tadashi called again when he lost sight of his creation, turning in his blind panic where he caught sight of him disappearing inside an alleyway.

An alleyway, like the one he'd been jumped in. Like the one strangers had attacked Baymax and Hiro all because people are selfish and mindless of any sort of consequence their actions may lead too.

" _Baymax_!" Tadashi screamed as he followed, so blind by his adrenaline and panic that he nearly collided with Baymax's still form.

"It appears the microbot is trying to go inside that abandoned factory," Baymax explained like he knew Tadashi would follow him.

Tadashi glowered, eyes flickering down to Hiro's last creation, when he realized the robot was right. The microbot was no longer banging against the glass, completely motionless.

 _Eerie_.

"Baymax, do you feel that?" Tadashi asked, moving down the alley to where he spotted an opened window.

He knew he shouldn't. Trespassing was a serious crime, and Tadashi wasn't as young as he used to be. There was no way he'd be able to pass as an uninformed citizen. Then again…

Hiro would've done it.

Resolve solidified, Tadashi commanded for Baymax to give him a boost.

"Tadashi, a fall from that height," Baymax protested even as Tadashi already started up him, using his arms to haul himself the rest of the way.

"I _know_ Baymax," Tadashi tutted in aggravation, brows pulled together in an angry sort of scowl.

Why would he ever program his Baymax line to be so… _obnoxious_?

"Tadashi-" Baymax protested even still, his voice echoing in the silence of outside.

He's going to get them caught. He's going to draw some very unwanted attention to them and get them busted by police or worst.

Tadashi's heard the whispers of Yama's gang trying to regain their power, spreading their territory out throughout the city. Holing themselves in old abandoned buildings like the one Tadashi currently sat inside.

"Give me your hand," Tadashi commanded as he bent through the window arm stretched as far as it can go, "I'll lift you up."

Which was a good plan up until-

"I do believe I'm stuck Tadashi," Baymax informed him dryly, black eyes blinking at him expectantly, "Allow me to let out some air."

"You do that buddy," Tadashi agreed with a nod, "I'm going to have a look around."

He left Baymax in the window, soft _whoosing_ sound of air escaping Baymax's vinyl body following him down the catwalk.

It was quiet, save for his footsteps clicking over the metal grating, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. It was like instinctively he knew what was hiding around the corner.

Which was just ridiculous.

Hiro had always accused him of being paranoid and too many action movies later here he was breaking and entering in a clearly abandoned building. A stunt that would've gotten Hiro into serious trouble had he ever been discovered.

Hiro was gone, though, and for whatever reason his last invention lead him _here_.

Tadashi wasn't leaving without answers though from a simple glance around he wasn't sure who was going to give them to him.

"Maybe I have gone crazy," he whispered to no one in particular, halting his steps and running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Tadashi?"

He screamed.

He wasn't proud of it, would never admit that it happened to anyone ever, but it happened. He leapt what felt like five feet in the air, twisting his body as he did so he was staring up at Baymax's unfazed expression.

Why did it seem like his creation suddenly had it out for him?

Tadashi laid the palm of his hand over his heart madly beating against his chest so hard it _hurt_ , he glared up at his robot.

"You almost gave me a _heart attack_ ," might even still if this current trend continues along the path Tadashi sees it rolling along.

Another blank look.

Another blink.

"But, Tadashi, you know my hands are equipped with defibrillators," Baymax offered in what he, no doubt, considered _comforting_.

Tadashi didn't respond. He just glowered, knowing the proffered hands away, when Baymax must've realized what he'd wanted to say.

"The microbot started moving again," the robot announced, holding out the Petri dish once more.

Tadashi took it from him, staring down as he realized the microbot was fluttering madly inside its cage banging against the side with a steady rhythm.

Clang.

Clang.

 _Clang_.

"What in the world?" Tadashi breathed, turning so he was facing the direction it was so obviously trying to escape too.

Everything in his gut told him to turn and leave the way he came. There was nothing for him here; there never really had been, and he was better off gone.

He stepped forward, Baymax not far behind.

 _Should've listened to your instinct_ , a mocking voice buzzed in his head like an obnoxious bug demanding attention.

Tadashi frowned because that voice didn't sound like his. It didn't sound like anyone he knew, and that could never be a good sign, but then they turned the corner and Tadashi froze because the voice had been _right_.

He should've left while he still had the chance.

Now, with a room full of Hiro's microbots, Tadashi realized this wasn't a coincidence. This wasn't some random incident that just so happened to involve his brother's invention. The universe was hardly so lazy.

And at the center of it all, a man wearing a mask stood.

 _No_ , Tadashi's brain denied before rationality could catch up with him, _impossible. I_ refuse _._

But he couldn't deny what laid before him so clearly. He couldn't stop his brain from connecting the dots, and he couldn't prevent himself from realizing the fire hadn't been accidental. Someone had set it as a cover- a cover to steal Hiro's microbots.

Which meant Hiro's death hadn't been an accident either. It couldn't have been because the fire wasn't some sort of freak thing that had just happened. It had been meticulously planned for who knew how long, so there was no way Hiro's death could've been a misfortune.

It had been murder.


End file.
